Once Upon A Disaster
by Madame Mayor
Summary: Once upon a disaster every fairytale character you ever knew was trapped in our world! But this time, it's not just fairytale characters, and Sam finds herself in the middle of a huge plot. Rated T, Once Upon A Time fanfiction. I do not own anything. (Violet is Fabala Throp's, alter-ego, Michelle is Corliss Cat, and Sara is an extra.) NOT SELF-INSERT!


Once Upon a Disaster

Written by: Madame Mayor, Fabala Throp, Corliss Kat, Scarlet Phlame

Main character list:

(I do not own the following.)

Angel: Maximum Ride

Has wings, can fly, has special powers, but teleporting is not one of the abilities she has in the book. Definitely not humming, either.

Luke: Star Wars

The main character of Star Wars. Is a skilled Jedi, who can use the Force to manipulate objects.

(In this story I thought it might be fun to make him have ADHD. XD)

Leia: Star Wars

Luke's sister, a skilled fighter. (In this story she's evil. Sort of. And she has an evil clone. Sort of. And she dies. Sort of. And she's a major texter. Seriously.)

Fang: Maximum Ride

Also has wings, is Angel's "brother", more like family to her.

Layton: Professor Layton

Is a archaeologist and a skilled fencer. Solves puzzles.

Descole: Professor Layton

Is the main antagonist of the game, fights Layton.

Stiltskin: Law And Order, Fairy Tale Unit

(We have two Stiltskin's in this story. One is Mr Gold from Once Upon A Time, who I completely give credit to for the unique idea of the fairy tale characters being transported to our world.)

Stiltskin is a clever attorney (think of Phoenix Wright) and loves fighting crime.

Flamaria: ?

Is a mysterious person who can deal with fire. Maybe we'll learn more about her later?

Corliss: The Familiars

Corliss is a cat. A female cat.

(Because of an accidental spell, in Once Upon A Disaster, NOT THE ORIGINAL, Corliss was accidentally turned into a human girl, around the age of 9-10. Hopefully this clears up any confusion.)

Erik: Phantom Of The Opera

Erik is a disfigured genius who is not only highly intelligent, but a passionate lover.

Raoul: Phantom Of The Opera

Raoul... oh geez, he is a FOP! I mean it. He is in love with Amy, the Phantom's sister. Don't worry, I won't bash him... much. He's actually a likable character in this. So don't worry. But I might make fun of him.

Gustave: Love Never Dies

Is the Phantom's and Christine's son. Was raised by Raoul, thinking he was his father.

Charles: Phantom (Susan Kay)

Charles is the Phantom's and Christine's son. Was also raised by Raoul, and also thought he was his father. (Competes with Gustave as to who is a better son.)

Christine: Phantom Of The Opera

Christine is, well, Erik's true love. Since this story takes place AFTER the events of Love Never Dies, she is with Erik already.

Galinda/Glinda: Wicked

Glinda is the Good Witch. You'll probably know her from The Wizard Of Oz. She is REALLY more mature in this story, though.

Elphaba: Wicked

Elphaba is Glinda's good friend. She has green skin and is the Wizard's daughter. She is the Wicked Witch of the West.

Characters that I made:

Sam: Real life

Me! Yay, I'm a hyper random person, and you'll learn more about me later. I am AKA the girl who wrote a ridiculously long author's note to people who probably aren't even there.

Violet: Made-Up Person

Violet is a jerk. Don't say she isn't, cause, trust me, once you know her better, you'll see why I say so. She is made up from my own mind, and is not based off of one of my friends.

Amy: ?

Amy is the Phantom's sister. She can manipulate others with her voice, similar to Erik. Her mother is Madeline and her father is a stupid doctor... *cough cough* Her mother died when she was no more than 4, and she killed someone to escape. Her last memory of her mother was a seashell. Throughout the story, she protects it and keeps it close, even killing others to keep it.

Sara: Real life

Based off of one of my VERY HYPER friends.

Michelle: Real life

Sister of my co-editor. She also edits and writes.

?: Real life

My co-writor. She'll be given a different name, and will appear MUCH later in the story. She might get a FanFiction account later, and I'll provide the link (after she gets one, which is unlikely) so you can see her account.

Flash: ?

I was bored and wrote a Maximum Ride crossover. Basically, Angel's parents had a daughter before Angel was born, but she was abandoned. She's a very smart doctor. I may post a chapter or two of her story, as well as Amy's.

Season 1

Episode 1

Scene 1

Setting: Small Road by Samantha's Home

Galinda: Where am I?

Sam: (pulls over) Um, Hawaii. Can you move? Your, um, ball gown is blocking my driveway.

Galinda: What are you sitting in?

Sam: A Toyota. Now please get out of my driveway.

Galinda: Okay. (moves) *I must be dreaming* (mutters silently under breath)

Sam: (smiles, making joke) So, are you waiting for your carriage or something?

Galinda: No, I'm waiting for Fiyero.

Sam: Pardon?

Galinda: He is taking me to this party.

Sam: Okay...

Galinda: Wait, where did you say I was?

Sam: Hawaii.

Galinda: Wait, I'm not in Oz? What have you done? GET ME BACK! I have to go to the Ozdez Ballroom.

(Samantha contemplates how to get her in the car to go in the mental hospital and looks away)

Galinda: (Poof, then disappears)

Sam: (Turns) What?! (Spills coffee on her shirt) Aw, now I'm going to be late to Violet's house! Wait, where did that

girl go?! (Looks and sees a pink crown Galinda was wearing earlier lying on the ground where she was once

standing)

*Scene ends*

Scene 2

Setting: Violet's room

Sam: Sorry I was late, this crazy girl was blocking my driveway.

Violet: What?

Sam: Well, this blond girl in a ball gown apparently thought she was Galinda. I turned my back on her just for a

second, then when I turned around again she disappeared. (Pulls out crown) She left this behind.

Violet: Sure she did.

Sam: I'm not kidding!

Violet: And I completely believe you.

(Michelle runs into the room)

Michelle: You are not going to believe what I just saw!

Sam: A girl dressed as Galinda.

Michelle: No. A green girl!

Violet: Very funny, guys.

Sam: Where did you see her?

Michelle: By the school.

Violet: Do you really expect me to believe this? We live in Hawaii, not Vegas.

Michelle: I know what I saw.

Sam: So do I.

Violet: Fine, then. (leaves room and Sam and Michelle follow her into computer room) Let's ask Mystia, then.

*Ends*

Scene 3

Violet: (logs in to computer)

Sam: And how is Mystia going to help? We don't even know him: just that he's a random guy from our blog we never

use except to contact him!

Sara: (Walks in) Because. Violet is in LOOOVE with him.

Michelle: Yikes! Sara, you startled me!

Sara: (ignores Michelle and looks at computer screen) What about Galinda and Elphaba?

Violet: Michelle and Sam apparently met Galinda and Elphaba.

Sara: Uhm...

Violet: What?

Sara: On my way here, I met a crazy man who claimed he was in the "wrong time". He was really old, I thought he was confused.

Violet: Come on, not you too!

Sam: But really, it's true!

Violet: Wait, he replied! He's online too!

Michelle: What'd he say?

Violet:...

Sam: What?!

Violet:...

Sara: Oh, forget it! (pushes Violet out of chair)

Michelle: Hurry up! I'm dying to know!

Sara:...

Sam: Oh, not you too!

Sara:... He says we will eventually meet him...

Everyone: WHERE?!

Sara: He says Sam and Michelle are telling the truth. He says he knows because he's from another story too.

Violet: Come on, not him too. I understand the effort, but this is not one of your better pranks. And why am I always

the victim?

Sam: I'm not saying I think that she was Galinda. Maybe Mystia is trying to prank us.

Violet: That doesn't make sense: he doesn't even know what we look like.

Sara: Violet, do you really think we would go that far just to fool you?

Violet: I don't know. Can you guys leave, I need to run to the market.

*ends*

Scene 4

Setting: Samantha's House

(Violet enters)

Violet: I'm not going to say any of you are right, but I do have to admit that your not the ones pulling this prank.

Sara: What?

Violet: I met a guy who thought he was Fiyero. At first I thought one of you sent him, but his costume was way to good for any you to have made. No offense.

Sam: So he thought he was Fiyero?

Violet: Yeah, he asked me where the closest road to the emerald city was, because he was late for a press conference.

(Sam's computer makes a noise)

Sam: Mystia says to turn off the machine before their story ends, or else they will get stuck.

Michelle: What does he mean?

(Violet's phone rings)

Violet: I got a text. It says: Find it before it's too late. -Mystia

Michelle: I didn't know he had your : He doesn't.

*ends*

Scene 5

Setting: Samantha's House

Violet: This is getting weirder by the minute. And where's Sara?

Sam: She's having a snack.

(Samantha's phone rings, so does Sara's, Violet's, and Michelle's at the same time)

Sara: Can you answer mine, Sam?

Sam: Okay. (picks up her own phone and Sara's phone) What?

Michelle: ?

Violet: ?

Sara: Nom nom nom

Phones: (it is a strange synthetic sounding voice that sounds echoed) We need to meet. You know where to find it, it is somewhere you used to love but also hate at the same time. (static)

Sam: Okay, what? .

Violet: ? Now he's speaking in riddles?

Michelle: Hmmm...

Sara: (mouth full of food) fwaftwetckz?

Sam:? Swallow, please.

Michelle: A+ Academics? Is he talking about A+?

*Screen fades to black*

Scene 6

Setting: A+ Academics

Michelle: Why did we come here? .

Sam: Because Sara said she had a shotgun.

Violet: And she apparently is a "rainbow belt" in karate..

Sara: Come on, hurry up guys!

Sam: Wait, we need a guest pass. Also, we need an excuse. And Sara, we can't catch up to you because you're behind us.

Michelle: Why would we be here?

Violet: Uhm...

Sara: I know! we can pretend that we want to visit our old friend!

Michelle: You mean Mrs. Dragonesta? O.O

Sam: Yeah! Sara and Michelle can visit Mrs. Dragonesta and Violet and I will go look for the item!

Michelle: !

Violet: What is it Michelle?

Michelle: The office... It's not where it should be.

Sam: What?!

Sara: ?!

Violet: Big deal, they probably just renovated it or something. Even though we've been through a lot of weird things, don't think buildings will vanish.

Michelle: Well, remember how my cupcake disappeared?

Sara: Yup, it was tasty!

Michelle: What?!

Sam: But, Galinda disappeared!

Violet: She's a person. Buildings are different.

Sam: I guess. Anyway, let's get searching!

Scene 6

Setting: Office

Violet: I can't believe we found it.

Sam: I know.

Sara: So? *walks up to front desk* I'D LIKE A GUEST PASS!

Lady: Shh.

Sara: WHOOPS!

Lady: *hands passes*

Violet: ...

Sam: C'mon, Violet, let's get outta here.

Violet: Umm, coming. *stares at painting of mask*

Sam: Oh, stop phangirling and get over here!

Violet: Sorry.

Setting: Hallway

Violet: Remember, we're looking for Mrs. Dragonesta's homeroom.

Sam: When we get there, we give her this barfed-up cupcake as a gift.

Sara: Surprisingly, it's still intact.

Sam: Anyway, she eats the regurgitated cupcake, and we ask her for a tour of the school because we might want to send our kids here.

Michelle: Even though we don't have kids.

Sam: Right. And then we find the magical secret thinga ma bob and we win! YAY!

Violet: That's great. Nice plan. Now can we think this through?

Sam: Nope!

Michelle: Hey lets go! Hey, let's go! I'm happy as can be... Let's go walking you and...

Sara: Stop singing!

Michelle: Sorry!

Sam: *stops at odd door*

Violet: Hey, I don't remember this being here last time.

Sam: Did they renovate?

Sara: Let's check it out. (Door swings open)

Sam: Whoa. Did you do that?

Sara: It wasn't me!

Violet: Or me!

Michelle: Or me!

Sam: Stop it, guys. Let's go see.

Violet: I have a bad feeling about this.

Sam: You have a bad feeling about EVERYTHING.

Violet: Touché.

Setting: Creepy Cellar Stairs

Sam: Eeek! A spider!

Violet: Hey, don't hurt it! Erik doesn't want you to.

Sam: Who's this Erik you keep on talking about?

Violet: Oh my gosh! You don't know the Phantom of the Opera's name?!

Sam: Huh?

Michelle: Shh! I hear something?

Sara: Yeah... I hear it too!

Sam: Is that... laughter?

Violet: Let's hurry! (All run down spiral stairs)

Setting: Creepy Dank Dark Evil Horrifying Room

?: Hahaha! My plan has worked! (hears people coming)

Sam: Hey!

?: Dammit! (vanishes)

Violet: Well, that's enough of that for one morning. I'm going crazy!

Michelle: Hey. What's that on the ground?

Sara: It.. looks like a person.

Sam: It... it isn't dead, is it?

Sara: It doesn't seem to be...

?: Urgh.

Sam: ! They're coming to?

?: (Stands up) Where...

Violet: Umm, excuse me, uh, sir?

?: (Turns around)

All except Violet: AAAAAAAH!

Violet: ERIK! (glomps Erik)

All: ?

Erik: What the (insert swearword of choice here)?! Where am I? Who are you?! Christine!

Sam: No freakin' way!

Sara: It's that really freaky guy from that movie with Gerard Butler!

Sam: Naw, Gerard was cuter.

Michelle: Umm, guys?

Erik: (pulls Violet off of self) Pardon me, mademoiselles, but..

WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

Sam: Umm, this may seem strange... but you're in Hawaii. The year is 2021. Umm, I- I think...

Erik: You're mad! Let me out of this room!

Sam: No! Don't leave!

Erik: How do I know I can trust you?

Violet: You don't. But at least give us a chance to explain ourselves.

Erik: ...

Violet: I'm Violet. This is Sam, my good friend (gestures towards Sam who gives a small wave), this is Michelle, my younger sister...

Michelle: Hi!

Violet: And this is Sara, our other friend.

Sara: Want a cupcake?

Erik: ...

Violet: Well?

Erik: ...

Sam: Hello?

Erik: (punjabs Violet)

Violet: Hah! I had my hand at the level of my eye!

Erik: How- how did you know the lasso's secret?!

Violet: Oh, that's easy. I know EVERYTHING about you, Erik!

Erik: Ugh!

Violet: Your mother is named Madeline. She had a friend, who you called "Mademoiselle Perrault". One day, on your fifth birthday, you broke a mirror and she bandaged your-

Erik: I don't understand this!

Violet: Wait!

Sam: Violet, you're useless.*turns to Erik* Look, I dunno anything about you. I don't even know what's going on. But I

think that you might have traveled through time... to 2021... and ended up here. I know it seems confusing and it's a lot to take in, but you have to believe me. I mean, c'mon, look at this room! Look at how we're dressed! I mightn't be smart, but weren't women not supposed to show skin back in your day? I'm wearing a freaking tank top!

Erik: ...

Sam: Anyway, if you leave this room, you might VERY well end up in a freak show or circus of some sort! If you stay underground-

Erik: Yes..

Sam: Not literally! I mean, if you stay in the dark...

Erik: Yes...

Sam: Umm, if you stick with us we can help!

Erik: No...

Violet: Please! Just TRY to trust us. See? (pulls out iPhone)

Erik: ! What in the...

Violet: It's an iPhone. Look, it has a touch screen. And it plays sound. How would we have technology like this if we

weren't from the future? You must believe us.

Erik: *sigh* I'll tell you what, then. If you teach me about- *ZIP*

2 years later...

SAM: So, Erik, what do you think?

ERIK: It needs a LOT of improvement. And I don't like how you're writing about how we met. Won't people think you're crazy?

SAM: Naw, silly, this is WRITING!

ERIK: If you say so.

SAM: |Besides, if Fang can be Mystia, then I can make everyone violently silly!|

GLINDA: *enters* Hey, guys. What're you working on?

ERIK: How we all came to be here.

GLINDA: *reads over* Wow. Did I really seem that silly?

SAM: Sort of. How did you disappear?

GLINDA: Oh. I didn't like it there, so I used magic.

ERIK: *glances over writing* Why are you writing from, you know... script-like?

SAM: Because I'm lazy. And I don't want to write with detail.

ERIK: You can say that again.

AMY: Hey bro!

ERIK: Amy! Don't say that!

AMY: But we ARE siblings. I'm just so happy I found my brother!

ERIK: *sigh* Fine.

AMY: All right, bro!

ERIK: *flinches*

SAM: Hey, looks like we got a new arrival from the time machine.

ERIK: I'll introduce him to the gang then.

SAM: Hey, Erik, do you remember Flash?

ERIK: The doctor?

SAM: Yeah. Could you call her? I'm not feeling so well.

ERIK: Okay.

*scene change*

ERIK: Hey guys, I'd like you to meet this scientist/doctor Henry Jekyll.

EVERYONE: Yeah. Hi.

ERIK: . . .

HENRY: *in booming voice* Listen up!

EVERYONE: HI!

LUKE: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI !

AMY: *slaps Luke*

HENRY: I want to help you guys in your mission. I know you're in a bit of a predicament.

EVERYONE: Yeah, welcome to the club. Yippee-doo.

ERIK: LISTEN UP, EVERYONE!

MEG: He's here! The Office Ghost!

EVERYONE: The Office Ghost?

MEG: Yeah, he haunts my office at work, and he calls himself the Office Ghost!

AMY: *giggles*

MEG: Don't mock the office ghost! Or else he'll-

ERIK: SILENCE!

MEG: _.

ERIK: OR THE OFFICE GHOST WILL SHOW HIS WRATH ONCE MORE! *lights flicker*

ERIK: Okay, now is everyone listening? Good. I want you to greet Henry with respect.

EVERYONE: H- hi Henry...

ERIK: Good. *lights return to normal*

RAOUL: *finishes spaz attack*

MEG: *crawls out from under the couch*

CHRISTINE: *lets go of Raoul who she was unconsciously hugging*

AMY: CHRISTINE!

RAOUL: CHRISTINE!

*scene change*

*Scene change to the park*

ERIK: No more talk of daylight! Forget these wide eyed fops! I'm here, with you, beside you! To guard you and to guide you!

CHRISTINE: *smiles*

HENRY: Stop messing around guys!

HYDE: ! | Henry is helping them! I can get even now...|

ERIK: *bumps into man* Sorry sir...

SAM: FUUUUUUUUUUN! Don't call it a sir!

ERIK: It?

FANG: No way...

TWILIGHT FAN: OMG IT'S EDWARD CULLEN! HE'S SHINY!

ERIK: Pardon?

SAM: *facepalm*

FANG: *spaz attack*

EDWARD: What- where am I!

SAM: Honolulu Hawaii, you were transferred out of your crappy romance story into the real world, get used to it!

EDWARD: Okay?

SAM: C'mon, guys, lets get him back to the safe house.

HYDE: | I'll follow them there, then... |

*Scene change to safe house kitchen*

EDWARD: O_o What the fun?

EDWARD: Ok... at least they have toasters... *stares at toaster*

HYDE: | Hehehehhe| *Unsheathes knife*

EDWARD:... !

*blackout*

*Scene change to Nessa's office*

*Next day*

NESSA: I- I can't...

ELPHABA: Nessa, this may prevent another murder from happening.

NESSA: I- I won't..

ELPHABA: I know.

*phone rings and she picks it up*

ELPHABA: Uh-huh... ok... yup... gotcha...

ELPHABA: Ok. It's official: he killed himself.

NESSA: What?!

ELPHABA: Is there a different story?

NESSA: Y- no.

ELPHABA: *raises eyebrow*

NESSA: O- We have to talk.

ELPHABA: I just got a call from Fiyero... its an emergency... I have to go. But it'll give you time to think.

NESSA: O- ok.

ELPHABA: *leaves*

*scene change*

HENRY JEKYLL: So, no one here knows my story...

ERIK: We normally never bother with each others stories. Many characters end up different than their original stories, anyway. A good example would be Luke. Have you come across anyone else from your story?

HENRY JEKYLL: Just my fiancé: Emma. I'm hoping my father is here. But he's sort of in a coma.

ERIK: So just the two of you?

DR. JEKYLL: As far as I know.

*phone rings*

ERIK: *Answers Phone* Hello...What?...Was he unhappy?...We found him yesterday.. No..Twilight...Ask Sam...How...Is there a lot of blood?...Well, if you think he killed himself...Ok. Bye.

DR JEKYLL: Who was that?

ERIK: Violet. Apparently the safe houses newest resident has killed himself.

DR JEKYLL: Really? Wow. Does that happen a lot?

ERIK: No. We get a few killings here and there, but no suicides. Well, I should go.

DR JEKYLL: Bye, Office Ghost.

CORLISS: Do you know how many other cats I have, Amy?

AMY: I'm busy Corliss, leave me alone!

ELPHABA: Nessa's dead!

*ZIP*

Scene 7

Erik: I'll tell you what.

If you teach me about this- this "future", then I'll stay with you.

Sam: Yay!

Violet: I can't believe you got it to work.

Sara: Hey! I'm still a rainbow belt!

Michelle: Sara, that joke's getting old.

Sam: Wait a minute... didn't Mystia mention "finding it before it's too late?"

Sara: Now that you mention it, I do remember something like that!

Sam: Well, shouldn't we look for this "object"?

Erik: Will someone please explain what is going on here?

Sara: No. But would you like a cupcake?

Erik: ...

Sam: So this is the sound of silence. (All turn and look at Sam)

Sam: What?

Violet: C'mon, let's just go find that object.

Sara: Man, there sure are a lot of weird instruments here, aren't there?

Michelle: It sort of looks like Frankenstein's laboratory.

Sam: Hey... What if it IS? I mean, there have been fictional characters running around all over the place...

Michelle: Stop it! You're creeping me out!

Sam: Sorry.

Violet: I don't think it's fair that you get so many lines and I get so little!

Sam: Well, I AM sort of the main character here.

Violet: NOT touché!

Sam: You like that word, don't you?

Violet: Actually, I do.

Michelle: Stop messing around, and start poking around!

Violet: Michelle's right.

Sara: I never thought I'd say this, but you're right!

Sam: ...

Erik: You three are the oddest people I've ever met... Although I'm not sure if you can be classified as "people"...

Sara: What?!

Violet: Hey, guys, what's this? (picks up mask)

Sam: Hey, Erik, is that yours?

Erik: No, I'm wearing mine right now.

Sam: Huh. That's odd. What does this button do? (Presses button and machine vanishes)

Sam: Eek!

Sam: Whoa! Did you see that, Vi?

Violet: See what?

Sam: The machine... it disappeared!

Violet: C'mon, Sam. Machines don't disappear!

Sam: What is going on here?

(Clink)

Sam: Hey, what's this?

(Picks up shiny blue rock)

Sara: Hey! It's shiny! Can I have it?

Sam: No, I found it!

Sara: No fair!

Violet: Girls! Stop fighting!

Michelle: Nom nom nom, this cupcake tastes good!

All: ...

Sam: (Pockets blue rock) I'll take a look at this later.

Erik: What's this? (Holds up beeping object)

Sam: It's probably just an alarm clock.

Michelle: Umm...

Violet: Man, that alarm clock is really loud. I can't even hear myself thinking over it!

Michelle: Ummm...

Sara: Yeah. Can I take a look at that?

Michelle: Umm...

Sam: Huh? Did you say something, Michelle?

Michelle: That doesn't look like a clock...

Sam: Yeah. Hey, it's counting down...

All: ...

Violet: Ummmm...

Michelle: Ummmmmm...

Sam: Ummmmmm...

Erik: ...

Sara: Yum...

All: IT'S A BOMB!

(All run upstairs)

Sam: Oh my god we better get away.. FAST!

(All run into parking lot)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

*ZIP*

*ZIP*

AMY: *starts singing requiem*

CORLISS: *mouth open in shock*

CORLISS: Wow, you can really sing!

ELPHABA: *sniff* You're so good...

AMY: *continues singing*

ERIK: What happened?!

RANDOM PERSON: *sniff* She's so good...

RANDOM PERSON2: Wow...

RANDOM PERSON 3: *speechless*

ERIK: How did Nessa die?

ELPHIE: Someone killed her!

AMY: She was murdered?!

RANDOM PERSON 3: *dazed* She stopped singing...

*sobbing*

ERIK: Murdered...

AMY: *faintly* Murdered...

FANG: *Clutches head*

ERIK: What now?

FANG: AAAH!

FANG: *gasping*

FANG: THERE'S A VOICE IN MY FREAKIN HEAD!

ERIK: Fang, what's wrong?

FANG: GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!

ERIK: Oh.

FANG: *passes out*

ERIK: Angel.

SAM: Yup!

SAM: She did that with Max.

SAM: She was the "voice." In the book I read, it hurts Max's head a lot.

ERIK: Well, let's get back to the dead girl.

SAM: OWWW! OUT OUT OUT! *starts running around in circles*

AMY: Hey, it doesn't hurt me!

ERIK: Angel, we don't have time for this!

ANGEL: ~Yes we do!~

ERIK: Stop! Someone was killed today!

ANGEL: ~But this is so important! If you'll just listen, I can tell you what I know!~

ERIK: What?

ANGEL: ~I know someone got killed! More importantly-~

ERIK: Who!

ANGEL: ~How. The murder weapon is a knife, and the murderer is a man. You need to get the fingerprints from the knife.~

ERIK: Who?!

ANGEL: ~ I don't know who.~

ERIK: What? How can you not?!

ANGEL: ~I don't. The visions aren't always clear. But he left fingerprints. I can see them. I'm in Nessa's office right now.~

*Lucy enters*

LUCY: Erik, I need to talk to you...

ANGEL: ~Hello Lucy!~

LUCY: ...about Jekyll. Who said that?!

ERIK: Er... don't worry about that. Just go over to Amy's house, you can talk to her. I'm a bit busy at the moment.

LUCY: What? I don't know what house Amy lives in.

ERIK: Lucy, I'll send Amy to talk to you.

LUCY: *exits*

ERIK: Angel, cut it out!

ANGEL: ~Nope! You need to listen!~

ERIK: It doesn't make a difference. Let's just go get the prints.

SAM: GRAAGH!

FANG: OW OW OW!

ANGEL: ~Sorry!~

ERIK: Get out of their heads!

ANGEL: ~Hee hee! Nope! Not until you come to the office!~

ERIK: Do you want me to get the fingerprints or not?

ANGEL: ~I'll teleport, then.~

ERIK: Fine.

*BOOM*

ANGEL: Hey guys! *folds wings*

ANGEL: How're you doing?

ANGEL: Let's go to the office now!

ERIK: Fine!

*BOOM*

ANGEL: Hee hee, I left everyone behind!

ANGEL: Okay, lets get the prints *humming*

ERIK: Well, later, we'll need to get prints of all suspects.

ANGEL: *humming*

ERIK: Do we have any yet?

ANGEL: *humming* ~Yup.~

ERIK: Are you happy about this?!

ANGEL: *humming* ~No!~

ERIK: Then why are you acting so joyful?!

ANGEL: *humming* ~I'm not acting joyful!~

ERIK: Grrr! Yes, you are!

ANGEL: *humming* ~What am I doing that's joyful?~

ERIK: You're humming! But that doesn't matter. I got the prints. Can we go now?!

ANGEL: *humming* ~I'm humming because if I stop then we'll stop being invisible. Well, invisible and INVINCIBLE!~

ERIK: What? Why?!

ANGEL: *humming* ~Invincible so that if there's a bomb we won't die.~

ANGEL: *humming* ~In fact, there is a bomb!~

ERIK: Where?!

ANGEL: *humming* ~Underneath us.~

ERIK: What the-

ANGEL: *humming* Someone planted bombs so that they wouldn't leave any prints behind. ~

ERIK: What? Wow.

ANGEL: *humming* ~We can live, but the prints won't.~

ANGEL: *humming* ~Put them in a tube.~

ERIK: Ok?

ANGEL: *humming* ~Give them to me.~

ERIK: *puts them in a tube*

ERIK: No! I need them!

ANGEL: *humming* ~You better, if you want them to survive the explosion!~

ERIK: What?

ANGEL: *humming* ~Or YOU can eat them!~

ERIK: Fine! Here.

ANGEL: *humming* ~Hey! The only way to protect them is to eat them... Thank you!~

ANGEL: *eats*

ERIK: What the-

ANGEL: *humming* ~ I can get it out easier than you can!~

ANGEL: *humming* ~I can teleport them out!~

ANGEL: *humming* ~On the other hand, you'd have a harder time.~

ERIK: Gross... Ok...

ANGEL: *humming* ~ I can't teleport far from here. But, I'll try!~

ANGEL: *humming* ~Okay, grab hold of my hands.~

ERIK: Ok.

ANGEL: *humming* ~One... Two... Three!~ *teleports*

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

ANGEL: Aren't you glad I got us a block away, at least?

ERIK: Wow...

ANGEL: Well, since were outdoors, now I can teleport us farther.

ANGEL: I can take you to Egypt, if you want me to. Or Persia! Or Narnia! Or the paris opera house,

ERIK: No thank you!

ANGEL: or your lair, or the park,

ERIK: The park is fine.

ANGEL: Or where Samantha and co are being held captive...

ERIK: Wait. They're being held captive?!

ANGEL: Park it is! *teleports*

ANGEL: Cookie?

ERIK: Who?!

ANGEL: Nicole, Fang, Christine, Amy, and the Fop

ANGEL: Amy's putting up a fight.

ANGEL: Oh, they just took her seashell.

ANGEL: Oh, great, they made her fall asleep!

ANGEL: Wanna go see the pyramid?

ERIK: No!

ANGEL: Bummer!

ANGEL: Fun-killer.

ANGEL: Anyway, want to go to the petting zoo?

ERIK: No, where is Amy?

ANGEL: We'd better get out of here first. Because we're gonna get mugged if we stay here too long. I'd rather go to the pyramids then get mugged. Oh! Ari is coming, right now!

ERIK: Let's leave and go save everyone!

ANGEL: Uhm, no can do.

ERIK: Then let's get out of here!

ANGEL: See, here's the thing: You can't save them!

ANGEL: *teleports both*

ERIK: Why?!

ANGEL: Because, you'll die.

ERIK: But-

ANGEL: Don't give me the I-don't-care crap! You're gonna die! This is one battle you can't fight alone. Galaxaria has a lot of trained agents. They can help.

ERIK: ... Give me one reason why I should trust you.

ANGEL: You shouldn't. But you trust me anyway.

*little while later*

ANGEL: Okay, it's a few miles away.

ANGEL: We're in Almia right now, by the way. The only way to continue is to fly.

ERIK: What?!

ANGEL: You have to trust me. I know it sounds fishy, but I once gave Max gills!

ERIK: Will it be permanent?

ANGEL: No. They'll disappear when we leave Almia.

ERIK: Fine...

ANGEL: Okay, grab my hands.

ANGEL: Now fly!

ANGEL: *flies up higher pulling Erik up*

ERIK: How do you get used to this?!

ANGEL: Just think "flapflapflap"

ERIK: . . .

ANGEL: Now, flap!

ERIK: |flap flap flop.|

ANGEL: Okay I'm gonna let go now. *lets go*

ERIK: This isn't as hard as I thought it would be.

ANGEL: See? Let's fly to Galaxaria. Its two thousand miles away.

ERIK: How is this going to help me save Amy, Raoul and Nicole?

ANGEL: Trust me. Not to mention, you have no choice. I still have to take the prints out.

*ten minutes later*

ANGEL: Ok, we're here!

ERIK: Wow, that was fast.

ANGEL: Welcome to Galaxaria! Isn't the architecture gorgeous?

ERIK: Wow.

ERIK: Angel, we're here, now what?

ANGEL: Now we go inside and JOIN! DO I HAVE TO SPELL EVERYTHING OUT FOR YOU?! LET'S GO INSIDE YOU DOPE!

ERIK: Fine.

*Both enter*

ANGEL: Here we are!

?: I'm glad you came!

ERIK: Who are you?

?: Why, I thought you'd guess! It's me, Flash!

ERIK: Flash?!

FLASH: Yup!

FLASH: How're ya'll doing?

FLASH: See, I failed to mention that not only am I a skilled doctor, I'm also an architect!

ANGEL: Hi, Flash!

FLASH: Hi, Angel!

FLASH: Thanks for bringing Erik!

ANGEL: No prob!

ERIK: You know each other?!

BOTH: Duh!

ANGEL: How else would I know how to get here?

FLASH: Come here sis!

ERIK: She's your sister?!

FLASH. Yeah.

FLASH: Anyway, Angel said you needed my help?

ERIK: Yes.

FLASH: Hmm... Descole?

DESCOLE: Yes, madame?

FLASH: Could you help these two out?

DESCOLE: Right away!

FLASH: I have work to do...

FLASH: Someone is making a hideout! It could threaten all of our existence... *exits*

ERIK: Sam, Fang, Amy, and Raoul are being held by Itex.

DESCOLE: Ok...

ANGEL: Hey, you look like Erik! *giggling*

ANGEL: *continues immature giggling*

ANGEL: What's up with the mask, anyway?

ANGEL: I can't get into your thoughts...

ANGEL: I've never been so curious before!

ANGEL: Do you like your mask?

ANGEL: Do you wear it to hide your face so the world will never find you?

ANGEL: Or are you disfigured?

ERIK: Cut it out!

ANGEL: Or do you not want us to know who you are?

ANGEL: Or are you Giovanni's son like those kids were saying?

ANGEL: Wait, that was about Erik.

ANGEL: Anyway, why do you wear a cape?

ANGEL: You're just like Erik!

ANGEL: Do you play the organ or the piano?

ANGEL: Do you sing?

DESCOLE: Yes, as a matter of fact, I do play the organ and sing.

ANGEL: Do you like donuts?

ANGEL: Or puppies?

ANGEL: Or candy?

ERIK: Angel stop questioning him!

ANGEL: You know I can get into your thoughts, right?

DESCOLE: Yeah.

ANGEL: Hahaha!

ERIK: What? You.. you... you CAN read his mind?

ANGEL: Yup.

ERIK: So you were just questioning him for the heck of it?

ANGEL: Yup.

DESCOLE: Okay, so I can tell from the "voice" Angel is throwing in my head where they are.

DESCOLE: Angel, do you mind?

ANGEL: Not at all. *teleports*

DESCOLE: Angel, could you hum for us?

DESCOLE: *grins* Hum, my Angel of Music!

ANGEL: *hums*

DESCOLE: Okay, let's go.

*meanwhile*

LAYTON: I'm investigating the disappearance of Samantha Morrison and several others.

LAYTON: Can you help me?

STILTSKIN: Well, we can team up!

STILTSKIN: Have you seen this individual? *holds up pic*

LAYTON: Yes, that is Jean Descole.

STILTSKIN: He's a tricky one.

STILTSKIN: I need you help to arrest him.

LAYTON: Certainly.

*Back to Descole, Angel, and Erik*

ANGEL: ~humming~

ERIK: Where are we going?

DESCOLE: *whisper* Where we can get the best advantage: the air conditioning vents.

DESCOLE: I can take them out with timed sleeping darts so they'll all fall asleep at once.

ERIK: That's neat technology.

DESCOLE: Yeah. Most Galaxaria agents get really good weapons. But our use of technology is just plain "off"!

ANGEL:~humming~ I'll teleport us. Hang on.

*teleport*

*meanwhile*

SAM: *bites rope*

AMY: Sorry guys.. Rope, go tighter...

SAM: It's ok, you can't help it.

SAM: Like Rumplestiltskin's dagger, they have your shell and complete control over you.

AMY: Yeah.

SAM: I've been wondering, in my book, you could only manipulate others using your voice and hypnotism. How is it that whatever you say here just... happens? Like that rope. You made it go tighter just by telling it to. It's inanimate, it isn't even alive.

AMY: I don't know. They have my shell, though. I can't do anything. What if we never get out?

RAOUL: We can get out! *softly* We have to...

SAM: Yeah.

SAM: Amy, can you whisper to take out those dudes?

AMY: I can try.

...

AMY: No... it isn't working...

SAM: What do those goons want with us?

AMY: Something about the Itex program...

RAOUL: !

SAM: Raoul! Are you okay?

RAOUL: !

RAOUL: URGH!

SAM: Never mind...

AMY: What's wrong? Raoul!?

RAOUL: Ugh!

RAOUL: | Owww, I can hear a voice!|

RAOUL: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

SAM: Raoul! |Man, he screams like a girl!|

AMY: What's happening?!

SAM: VOICES! GAAAH!

AMY: Not you too!

RAOUL: AGH!

AMY: Urgh!

CHRISTINE: *hugs Raoul unconsciously*

CHRISTINE: THE VOICE! THE VOICE!

*meanwhile*

THUG#1: Did you hear something?

THUG#2: It's probably just the freaks freaking out.

THUG#1: Freaky, dude, freaky.

*meanwhile*

CHRISTINE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

ERIK: Angel!

ANGEL: I'm trying to get the thugs to leave their office!

ANGEL: We need a distraction!

ERIK: Why can't we just knock them out?

ANGEL: This place is set to go off the minute there thugs are out cold or dead! I can sense it!

ERIK: Fine.

ANGEL: We need their data, anyway. They stored it on their desks. We can steal it when they're away. Then we'll have the upper hand.

ERIK: I- I trust you.

ANGEL: Let's get moving.

THUG#1: Maybe we should go check on them.

THUG#2: Yeah.

*they both leave*

ANGEL: They left the shell on the desk!

ERIK: Great!

ANGEL: Let's get it.

AMY: Help! Let me go!

ANGEL: What should we do?

ERIK: We have the shell!

ANGEL: Perfect!

ANGEL: Let's- MMPH!

ERIK: Angel?

?: I'd suggest handing that shell over if you know what's best for you...

?: *has a knife at Erik's throat*

ANGEL: You!

?: Ahhh, my little friend recognizes me!

ANGEL: What are you doing here?

ANGEL: Stay out of this!

?: No, I don't think so!

ERIK: Who are you!

?: Flamaria. Nice to meet you!

ANGEL: You'd better not!

FLAMARIA: Such a pretty left cheek...

ANGEL: Don't!

FLAMARIA: I'm just kidding you. But seriously, hand over that shell.

FLAMARIA: I need that shell!

ERIK: No! Why?!

FLAMARIA: 'Cause I like shells... we both know why!

FLAMARIA: Hand it over! Or you can say bye to Mrs. Nice Girl!

ERIK: You're with Itex...

FLAMARIA: Ibex? A goat? Hand it over, anyway!

ERIK: No! Never!

FLAMARIA: Never say never... Tsk tsk tsk. And I thought you were intelligent!

ERIK: We can argue all day and it won't change my answer!

FLAMARIA: Hand it over or you won't last all day!

ERIK: Never!

FLAMARIA: Fine!

ERIK: Angel? A little help here!

FLAMARIA: *burns hand*

ERIK: Oww! *drops shell*

FLAMARIA: *grabs shell*

ANGEL: I- I can't help...

FLAMARIA: *burns door open with a flick of her palm*

FLAMARIA: Hello, gents!

THUG1AND2: AAGH!

FLAMARIA: *creates barrier of fire around two*

ERIK: Why didn't you stop her!

FLAMARIA: Samantha, let's get out of here!

SAM: O- ok.

RAOUL: Amy, let's go!

AMY: R- right!

ERIK: Wait... you know her?!

FLAMARIA: *tosses Amy shell*

FLAMARIA: Good catch!

FLAMARIA: Angel! A little help!

ERIK: What? You're on our side?!

ANGEL: *starts humming*

ERIK: Angel! *explosion*

FLAMARIA: Phew... we made it!

DESCOLE: Wow...

ANGEL: Uh oh...

ANGEL: I- I know who's doing all this...

*ZIP*

Scene 8

Setting: Parking lot

Sam: I can't believe what just happened.

Sara: Wow.

Violet: (shudders) What if there's more planted around here?

Michelle: Good point... let's get out of here.

Erik: ... What just happened?

Violet: Don't you know what a bomb is?

Erik: Uhhh, yes?

Sam: Okay. Let's get in my car! (Steps inside and looks at Erik who is staring at the Toyota)

Sam: What?

Erik: Umm... what- what-

Sam: Oh. It's a Toyota.

Erik: A Toy- what?

Sam: Er, um, it's a car... Cars are, uh, like carriages without horses.

Michelle: Like metal horses!

Erik: Hmmm?

Michelle: Er, never mind.

Sam: (Opens front door and steps in) Well? Are you coming?

Michelle: (Opens back door) Since you're new, you get to sit in the back!

Violet: Michelle, you're the youngest, so you should sit in the back.

Sara: Why can't Aaron-

Violet: Erik.

Sara: Why can't Erik sit in the front with Sam?

Violet: Because I want to sit next to Erik!

Sam: (Whispers to Erik to sneak into the front seat)

Sam: Erik can sit by me.

Violet: Aww, no fair!

Sara: I think it's fair.

Michelle: He's not even real!

(All turn and look at Michelle)

Michelle: What?

Sam: (rolls her eyes) Just get in the car!

Setting: Toyota

Erik: Erm, I've never ridden in, a, er-

Michelle: Iron horse?

Erik: Umm, yeah.

Violet: I can't believe I'm in the same car as the Phantom of The Opera!

Sam: Stop phangirling around! I need to focus on the road!

Sara: Yeah, Vi!

Violet: Why does everyone always gang up on me?!

Michelle: Because you're never right!

Sara: Yeah! We're always right!

Violet: No you aren't!

Sara: We were right about the characters! Violet: That's different! No one in their-

Sam: Girls! Girls! You're all ugly! Now shush!

Michelle: What?

Sam: Umm, nothing.

Erik: This is getting weirder by the minute...

Sam: What?

Erik: I can see Mephistopheles' glowing eyes...

Sam: Umm, that's not Mephistopheles, that's a traffic light, Erik.

Erik: Oh. Michelle: Who's Mephistopheles?

Sam: Our old gym teacher.

Michelle: Ok?

Sara: Wasn't he that evil spirit in Faust?

Violet: Faust! (Phangirl scream)

Erik: ...

Violet: Hey! I have an idea! Let's play Hotspot!

Sara: What's that?

Violet: The rules are easy.

Basically, someone starts singing a song. Then, if the song reminds you of another one, you tap them out and you start singing!

Sara: What if we can't sing?

Violet: Then too bad!

Violet: I'll start.

Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye! Remember me, evr'y so-

Erik: Please don't sing that song.

Violet: Why?

Erik: Christine...

Violet: Huh?

Erik: Oh. Please just don't sing that song.

Violet: Too bad! I'm going to keep on singing it until-

Erik: Mademoiselle, please stop.

Violet: ...

Violet: Okay, I'll stop.

Erik: Thank you.

Violet: Whoa! That was cool!

Sam: What was cool?

Violet: Hypnotizing me! That must be what he did to Nadir and Reza!

Sara: Huh?

Michelle: Who's Nadir?

Violet: An old friend of Erik's. They met when Nadir had to leave his son, Reza, to go fetch a magnificent-

Sam: Oh boy. This is going to be one long car ride...

*ZIP*

EVERYONE: WHO IS BEHIND THIS?!

ANGEL: The narrator!

EVERYONE: The narrator?

(NARRATOR: Hehehe)

ANGEL: What was that!

FLAMARIA: I- I got to go...

FLAMARIA: *disappears in a blast of fire*

ANGEL: I got to go too...

ANGEL: *flies away*

AMY: Raoul, wanna go home?

RAOUL: Can we eat Chex mix?!

AMY: Sure.

RAOUL: Yay! It's been a pretty foppish day anyway. :(

*both leave*

ERIK: Hahaha!

SAM: Erik?

ERIK: Yes?

SAM: Flamaria...

SAM: She looks a little familiar.

ERIK: Yeah.

SAM: She did help us today though, right?

SAM: She could be on our side.

ERIK: I think she knows you.

SAM: Yeah.

SAM: I get the feeling I know her too.

ERIK: *raises eyebrow*

SAM: Sorry, being weird again.

SAM: See you later! *exits*

FLAMARIA: *behind Erik*

FLAMARIA: Well that was odd...

ERIK: What the-

FLAMARIA: I'm just here to warn you.

FLAMARIA: Stay on guard!

FLAMARIA: Something's coming...

FLAMARIA: I can sense it.

ERIK: Something is always coming!

FLAMARIA: No... This time...

FLAMARIA: I dunno...

FLAMARIA: Just keep an eye on Sam.

FLAMARIA: *disappears in vortex of fire*

ERIK: Ok? *orange feather floats on ground*

ERIK: Hmmmm...

ERIK: *picks up feather*

*feather catches on fire, showing the image of Raoul falling off a cliff*

ERIK: *gasps*

DESCOLE: What's that?

*feather vanishes*

ERIK: Raoul...

DESCOLE: Pardon?

DESCOLE: Earth to Erik?

ERIK: I need to warn him!

ERIK: Before it's too late...

ERIK: *huff huff* I... gotta... run... faster!

?: Y'know, it's kind of pointless.

ERIK: ! You! I thought-

LEIA: What?

ERIK: I thought you were dead!

LEIA: I'm obviously not. What's wrong with returning the knife you so dearly decided to plant in my back?

ERIK: Excuse me, YOU were a hassle to deal with! You handcuffed Sam and others to a chair for ransom for your stupid company Ibex!

LEIA: Itex. Excuse me, I just got a text.

ERIK: ...

LEIA: *types tirelessly away on cell phone*

ERIK: I am going to kill you someday.

LEIA: Whatever.

ERIK: I mean it!

LEIA: I'm going to let you go, this time. Just be forewarned.

ERIK: ... I have important business.

LEIA: Then go. Scram.

ERIK: Aren't you going to try to kill me? I mean, every time you show up, someone gets injured.

LEIA: Touché... But I'm feeling nice today.

ERIK: ... Wow, that doesn't make any sense. How could someone like you feel-

LEIA: Just get out. I'm meeting someone here.

ERIK: Uhh... okay... |Why did she tell me that?|

*scene change*

RAOUL: Okay, the wedding is scheduled for next week.

AMY: Well, congrats on joining Galaxaria!

RAOUL: Thanks.

*knocking on door*

RAOUL: *opens door* Hi, Erik.

RAOUL: Good timing!

RAOUL: Here. *hands wedding invitation*

ERIK: Raoul, you're going to die.

*invitation catches on fire*

*Flamaria's giggling echoes around room*

ERIK: Whoa...

RAOUL: O- Ok...

RAOUL: I'll just get another one, then.

RAOUL: *leaves*

AMY: Dude, that was not cool.

ERIK: Raoul!

RAOUL: Hmm?

RAOUL: What is it?

ERIK: I had a vision of Raoul falling off a cliff!

AMY: Dude, stop mouthing words!

ERIK: What?

RAOUL: Umm, speak up please?

ERIK: I had a vision of Raoul falling off a cliff!

RAOUL: Dude, I know your not happy about us getting married and all, but speak up, please!

ERIK: You're going to die!

AMY: Erik, speak up please?

ERIK: I had a vision of Raoul falling off a cliff!

ERIK: You're going to die!

RAOUL: Umm...

ERIK: Ahhhhhhh!

RAOUL: OW!

RAOUL: My ears!

AMY: Raoul is sensitive to loud noises, but that was really loud.

ERIK: Well you heard that!

AMY: Yeah, cause you said it loudly!

ERIK: But you can't hear me warning you if I say "You're going to die!"

RAOUL: If you say what?

ERIK: You don't hear me, so I'll write it down.

*paper explodes*

ERIK: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

RAOUL: *has earplugs* What?

ERIK: Why isn't it working!

AMY: *Pulls earplugs out of Raoul's ears* He just yelled "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

RAOUL: Thank heavens for the plugs, then.

ERIK: Angel! I know you're doing this!

FLAMARIA: ~You can't warn them!~

ERIK: Why!

FLAMARIA: ~It's too soon!~

FLAMARIA: ~They aren't ready to accept the truth.~

FLAMARIA: ~If you aren't careful you'll end up blowing up their house next.~

ERIK: That makes no sense.

FLAMARIA: ~Ok, so keep on trying and you'll be the cause of his death!~

ERIK: But I can't just let him die!

RAOUL: *continues waving hand in front of Erik's face*

ERIK: (to Raoul) What?!

FLAMARIA: ~So, now he's your best friend, huh?~

ERIK: No!

RAOUL: Dude, you were talking to yourself...

ERIK: I know.

AMY: Yeah... maybe you should go sit down..

ERIK: I have to go.

AMY: Ummmm, that might not be a good idea.

ERIK: Why?

AMY: In your current, er state...

ERIK: I'm trying to stop something bad from happening.

AMY: Okay?

ERIK: I need to go.

AMY: Umm, I'll go print out another invitation. *leaves*

RAOUL: Umm, Erik?

ERIK: Yes?

RAOUL: Are you hearing the voices too?

ERIK: No. Well, not really.

RAOUL: Not Angel, I mean.

RAOUL: I mean the voices of the dead.

RAOUL: Like Nessa.

ERIK: You hear dead people?!

RAOUL: No!

ERIK: What does Nessa say?

RAOUL: I can't hear the dead!

RAOUL: I'm just a Fop!

ERIK: Ok...

ERIK: Are you all right?

RAOUL: Yeah, sorry. Ummm, I'll see you later then?

ERIK: Yes. *exits*

(NARRATOR: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH)

*week later*

RAOUL: Oh god, I'm so nervous!

RAOUL: Can't believe I'm getting married in less than a few minutes!

ERIK: Calm down!

RAOUL: What do I say?

WOMAN: I do.

RAOUL: Right..

RAOUL: *huff huff*

RAOUL: Do I look okay?

RAOUL: Do I smell okay?

RAOUL: Does my breath smell?

ERIK: Stop freaking out !

RAOUL: Does my hair look like I'm using herbal essences shampoo?

RAOUL: Do I look like a Fop?

ANGEL: Yes!

ERIK: No, well, um, no.

ANGEL: You look like a fop!

ANGEL: Well, that's what Erik was thinking.

ANGEL: In his point of view...

ANGEL: You ARE a fop.

ERIK: You look fine, Raoul.

FOP (I mean Raoul): Oh god!

ANGEL: He thinks your hair is messy.

ERIK: Angel, stop it! Grrrrrrrrr...

ANGEL: AND he wants to know what Herbal Essences shampoo is.

ERIK: Angel!

ANGEL: Oh yeah, and he wants to strangle me a little...

FOP: No no no!

FOP: I am unworthy of Amy!

ERIK: More than a little..

FOP: *panic attack*

FOP: Oh god oh god!

*In Amy's dressing room*

AMY: Do I look okay?

MIRROR: You're the second fairest of them all!

AMY: Thanks, Sydney.

*meanwhile*

RAOUL: I got to go walk down the aisle.

RAOUL: Then I say "I Do." Ok, I got this under control. *Leaves room*

ERIK: . . .

RAOUL: *pokes head back in*

RAOUL: Erik, you have to walk Amy down the aisle, you know. *exits*

*meanwhile*

HYDE: (inside Jekyll's head) Let me out, now!

JEKYLL: (inside his head) No! What are you doing here?!

HYDE: We're the same person! I can't exactly leave!

JEKYLL: Leave me alone!

HYDE: Never!

HYDE: *Evil laugh*

CHRISTINE: Are you all right?

JEKYLL: I'm fine. It's just a headache.

CHRISTINE: If your sure...

ERIK: Amy, what's taking so long? Stop freaking out!

JEKYLL: (in his head) Leave me alone, Hyde!

HYDE: I live inside you forever!

*little while later*

NARRATOR: Raoul slowly walks down the lane and stands at the altar.

NARRATOR: A little while after Amy walks down holding Erik's arm.

AMY: |I'm so nervous!|

ANGEL: ~Don't be nervous!~

AMY: |ANGEL!|

ANGEL: *singing* ~Don't worry, be happy!~

ERIK: ...

AMY: *stands by Raoul and releases Erik's arm, which is now receiving blood flow once more*

ERIK: | Phew... Amy was cutting off my circulation. |

PRIEST DUDE: Dearly NOT beloved, we are here to marry these two random people who hired me. Only I'm not really a priest, I'm an auto-parts shop manager. So we're skipping everything and you two just say "I do," and kiss each other.

RAOUL: Uhh, I do.

AMY: I- I do...

*kiss*

2 months later

AMY: Do we have to part so soon?

RAOUL: Don't worry, you're acting like I'm going to fall off a cliff and die or something! I'm fine!

AMY: I know, but... be safe!

RAOUL: *kisses on cheek*

AMY: Can't believe he's going to work so soon after our honeymoon...

AMY: *sigh*

AMY: What do wives do, anyway?

*few weeks later*

Amy sighed heavily. Raoul was late from work again. She was getting lonely, especially when he got night shifts and had to be away. He worked so hard and earned so little. Most of their money was invested in stocks, and Raoul had gotten lucky and found very cheap stocks from a poor company, that, in the last few days, had become very successful and made a lot of money. Raoul had gotten the stock for only 20 dollars, and now it was worth 200 dollars. She wondered what Raoul was doing now. She heard gravel crunching from outside and excitedly ran to the door. Her heart sank when she realized it was just the neighbor's car. Disappointed, she trudged back to the couch. She looked at the clock that Erik had made for her a while ago. 12:30 pm. Raoul was already an hour late. Amy had become tired of watching American Idol reruns, and she glanced up at the clock. 1:00. Only a half hour had passed! She needed some air so she went out to the backyard and sat on the swing/bench. Erik had carved it out of wood and attached a metal chain to the sides on a frame, so that it had become a swing. She sat for what seemed like forever, slowly soaking in the warm sun and the vitamin D. She reached inside her pocket for her iPod that Nicole had given her for her birthday and started listening to Michael Crawford. She had completely tuned in to the music. So much, in fact, she didn't even notice when Raoul crept behind her and gave the bench a push and it slowly started swinging. She jumped up, startled. "Raoul!" But for some reason, she couldn't stop laughing. "You scared me! You'll have to make it up to me." He smiled and pulled her closer and for a few seconds, they shared a long, romantic kiss. She smiled and whispered "That'll do." He laughed and pulled out a small box from his leather work bag. "Guess what?" he asked. "What?" Amy asked curiously. "I got a raise today!" He said with a little smile. "Oh, Raoul, that's great!" Amy leaned forward to give him another kiss but Raoul pulled out the box before she could get any closer. "What's that?" she inquired. Raoul smiled. "Just a little gift," he said. He handed it to her and she eagerly ripped the wrapping off. "A camera!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much Raoul!" She pulled him closer and gave him a tight hug. He grinned. "How about we take one now, to celebrate the moment?" she asked eagerly. Raoul pulled an SD card out of his pocket and handed it to her, waiting for her to open the box and put the SD card inside the camera. When she had finished, she sat down on the swing and motioned for Raoul to sit next to her on its wooden frame. SNAP!

AMY: I love this picture! I'll cherish it forever!

RAOUL: I'm glad you will.

*phone rings*

RAOUL: *picks up* Hello? Who is this? Erik? What... a mission? Now? O- ok? Okay.. Bye.

RAOUL: That was Erik. I have a mission.

AMY: What is it?

RAOUL: There's a secret hideout. Looks like they're making an army.

AMY: Oh, isn't that dangerous?

RAOUL: My dear, if it wasn't, it wouldn't be a mission.

AMY: Right... be safe?

RAOUL: Sorry, but I promise I'll be back!

AMY: Yeah.

RAOUL: I pledge my word, I'll return!

AMY: *smiles faintly*

RAOUL: Bye!

AMY: Bye!

ERIK: Okay... see the facility?

RAOUL: Yup.

ERIK: Its guarded by 148 guards...

RAOUL: 12 sentry, has 5 main bosses, and one man in control of it all. I've been doing my homework.

ERIK: Ye- yeah.

RAOUL: Ok, so... I take the left side, you take the right side?

ERIK: That would work unless- *stops at the feel of cold steel on his throat*

DESCOLE: Not smart!

RAOUL: *tackles Descole*

ERIK: Descole! What are you doing here?

DESCOLE: *grins* I've come to finish what I started.

RAOUL: !

BANG.

RAOUL: *knocks out*

ERIK: Tranquilizer...

DESCOLE: Now... *unsheathes sword* you will both sleep... FOREVER!

DESCOLE: *tosses Erik a sword and unsheathes another*

ERIK: Wow.

DESCOLE: I want to give you a fair advantage.

DESCOLE: After all, I don't like killing helpless fools |fops|!

Descole's sword glinted brightly in the sun. Sweat poured down my face. A lump rose in my throat. What was I thinking? I barely even knew how to sword fight! He lunged at me, the flash of light barely blinding me. I dove to the right, landing on Raoul. Probably not a good move. I was just wondering why Descole was even giving me a chance. What was even up with the swords, anyway? We were in 2025! We had laser guns! I mean, he could kill me so easily! Why swords? Maybe he just wanted to humiliate me. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt something cutting into my sleeve. Dammit! Why had I even turned my back? Wait. Focus, Erik. I took a deep breath. I raised my head, determined not to show any fear. If I was to go down, I was going to go down fighting. I held up my sword and took a deep breath. I slashed at his left shoulder, missing just barely. He grinned: How could he grin? Was he so certain of victory? He slashed out at me and successfully cut a huge gaping wound across my chest. I tumbled onto the ground, my sword scattering a few feet away. He smiled and raised his sword up slowly. "Well, this is the end. I was hoping that you would put up more of a fight." He started to bring it down, but almost out of nowhere, Raoul came flying and tackled him to the ground. Scrambling to where my sword was, I grabbed it's hilt and I leapt to my feet in time to see Descole backing Raoul up. Right towards the edge of a cliff. I ran as fast as I could to where Raoul was. Raising the sword up, I stabbed Descole in the shoulder. He let out a surprised cry and stumbled backwards. Raoul took one panicked look at me before losing his balance and falling off the edge of the cliff.

ERIK: Noooooo!

DESCOLE: Hah. Did you think you could defeat me? *knocks sword out of Erik's hand* You should stop playing hero.

DESCOLE: Die! *kicks Erik off cliff*

ERIK: *closes eyes*

ERIK: *lands on something soft*

ERIK: Huh?

MAX: Thought you needed help!

*meanwhile*

RAOUL: *pant pant*

RAOUL: I have to fly...

RAOUL: *opens wings and flies to ground*

RAOUL: Phew, that was close...

ARI: Hey, freak!

RAOUL: !

*blackout*

AMY: Raoul should be home...

AMY: Naw, I'm getting worried about nothing.

MAX: *busts in* Here! *throws Erik on sofa and flies out door*

AMY: Erik!

ERIK: Urgh...

AMY: You're bleeding all over my persian couch! What happened?

ERIK: I'm sorry... I tried to save him...

AMY: What are you saying?!

ERIK: Raoul... he's dead.

AMY: Wh- what?

ERIK: I tried to help him but he fell off a cliff..

AMY: Wh- what?! ?

AMY: What?! You- your lying! ?

ERIK: I'm sorry...

AMY: NO YOU AREN'T!

ERIK: I am!

AMY: So now you're suddenly friends with him! Admit it! You're glad he's dead! I bet you were smiling too!

ERIK: I was stabbed! In the shoulder! And I tried to save him!

AMY: Yeah right!

ERIK: I never-

AMY: I'M TIRED OF PLAYING GAMES ERIK! ? YOU'RE GLAD HE'S DEAD! I KNOW IT!

ERIK: I'm-

AMY: GET OUT!

*meanwhile*

KID: Wow, I wanna be Batman when I grow up.

BATMAN COSPLAYER: Ok?

KID: Yeah there can be 2 Batmans.

BATMAN COSPLAYER: Sorry kid, but I work alone.

KID: NO! See, I can be a hero too!

BATMAN COSPLAYER: I work alone, kiddo.

MR. INCREDIBLE COSPLAYER: Ummmmm, a word of advice...

BATMAN COSPLAYER: Beat it, Crazyble!

MR. INCREDIBLE COSPLAYER: How dare you-

BANG!

MR. INCREDIBLE COSPLAYER: What was that? *Looks down street*

AMY: GET OUT!

ERIK: I never-

AMY: GET OUT! *Pushes Erik out on sidewalk and slams door shut*

BATMAN COSPLAYER: Well folks, that is why you don't get married.

MR. INCREDIBLE COSPLAYER: They don't look married...

BATMAN COSPLAYER: No, her husband died and she said it was her brother Erik's fault.

MR. INCREDIBLE COSPLAYER: Woah. How did you know all that?

BATMAN COSPLAYER: *shrugs* Guess I just do.

MR. INCREDIBLE and BATMAN: Hey! Cosplayers aren't wanted in this area!

MR. INCREDIBLE COSPLAYER and BATMAN COSPLAYER; Uh oh! Our cover's blown! They know were just two teenage girls cosplaying as our heroes! Let's scram! *scrams*

MR. INCREDIBLE and BATMAN: Our work here is done! *both leave*

*meanwhile*

CORLISS: Merlin, how do you make a tree with a weird head come back to life?

MERLIN: Corliss, trees don't have heads...

CORLISS: What about Raoul?

CORLISS: How many eggs do we have?

MERLIN: Why?

CORLISS: Moo!

MERLIN: Never mind...

*Scene change*

REGINA: Where am I?!

MUNCHKIN: You're in our castle!

REGINA: What?

MUNCHKIN: We will show you our ruler!

OTHER MUNCHKIN: I am your ruler!

MUNCHKIN NUMBER 5: No, I'm your ruler!

MUNCHKIN NUMBER 77: Hey, I thought you crowned me ruler!

MUNCHKIN: No guys, our ruler is a real ruler. Like the measurement ruler. I told you guys that like 0 times!

REGINA: #%& all this! *poofs away*

*meanwhile*

AMY: *sniff*

CHRISTINE: I baked you a pie!

AMY: Go away!

CHRISTINE: What's the matter?

CHRISTINE: You have to learn how to let go!

AMY: ... I know...

*meanwhile*

MUNCHKIN: SHE DISAPPEARED!

MUNCHKIN2: FIND HER!

*day later*

CHRISTINE: How's your arm?

ERIK: Okay, I guess.

CHRISTINE: I'm just glad your safe...

ERIK: Yeah...

SAM: *barges in* ERIK!

ERIK: What?

SAM: It's important!

ERIK: I'm busy!

SAM: No! No! It's important!

ERIK: What?

SAM: Erik, you didn't know? There was a bank robbery! You're out of money!

ERIK: What!

SAM: Yeah, you ran out of money. You know what this means?

CHRISTINE: What!

SAM: Erik has to get a job!

ERIK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SAM: But it's okay!

ERIK: It is?

SAM: I got you a job interview!

ERIK: And what is this interview?

SAM: A performer!

ERIK: No!

SAM: Why?

ERIK: No!

*meanwhile*

AMY:

*starts singing On My Own*

AMY: ... I miss him so much... Erik! What are you doing here?! *sigh*

AMY: Sorry for kicking you out.

AMY: I talked to Max. She told me what happened.

ERIK: Then you know.

AMY: I'm sorry. I acted first before thinking.

ERIK: Clearly.

AMY: But, in honor of Raoul I decided to join Galaxaria. But first, you need a job!

ERIK: What?!

AMY: How do you plan on feeding Christine, Gustave, AND Charles ? So, I signed you up to audition for American Idol!

ERIK: Amy, people are dying and you're..you... what!

AMY: Yup! Hahaha, have fun auditioning!

ERIK: But I-

AMY: No talking!

ERIK: Hate you...

ERIK: Fine...

AMY: Yay! And Christine and I are coming too!

SAM: Hey guys! *walks in* I'm auditioning too!

ERIK: Great...

SAM: Okay, so shouldn't we go to audition you know like now?

AMY: Uhmmm, I guess...

SAM: Yeah, the early bird loses the deformity!

ERIK: Fine!

AMY: Yeah.. wait, what?

SAM: Nothing!

SAM: *whistles casually*

AMY: Whatever... *scene change*

SAM: Awww... I didn't get in...

SAM: Amy, it's your turn next...

AMY: I'm going to fix this! *marches into office*

SAM: Hey, wait-

AMY: *grabs Sam and marches into room*

AMY: You will let Sam join American Idol!

JUDGES: We... will let Sam join American Idol... *hands Sam slip*

*outside*

AMY: Okay, guess I better go audition!

SAM: Whoa...

AMY: *walks in room*

AMY: *starts singing*

JUDGES: O_o Wow...

JUDGES: Ummmm, you're in!

AMY: yay! *takes slip and leaves*

AMY: Erik, it's your turn!

ERIK: Ok...

AMY: Good luck!

AMY: Early bird loses the deformity!

SAM: Yeah...

SAM: Wait, what?

AMY: Nothing... *whistles casually*

*Erik walks in room*

SIMON: What's your name?

ERIK: Erik.

RANDY: Yo, dog, cool name!

RANDY: What song are you gonna sing?

ANGEL: ~Sing music of the night.~

ERIK: Music of the Night.

RANDY: Ok... go ahead...

RANDY: |What's up with the mask anyhow?|

ANGEL: ~You like the mask.~

RANDY: |I- I like the mask!|

ERIK: *starts singing*

RANDY: *jaw drops*

SIMON: O_O

RANDY: O_O

ANGEL: ~ ? Wow.. didn't know you could sing like that...~

PAULA: O_O

ERIK: *stops singing*

PAULA: *bursts into tears* That was- beautiful! *sniff*

RANDY AND SIMON: ? You sound like-

RANDY: An angel!

SIMON: That girl Amy who auditioned earlier!

RANDY: *looks at Simon*

SIMON: Huh?

ERIK: Amy is my sister.

RANDY: O_o

SIMON: *muttering something about Susan Boyle*

PAULA: *starts twitching* You're definitely in!

PAULA: *hands slip*

ERIK: Thank you.

PAULA: *eye twitches*

*scene change to outside*

AMY: Did you make it in?

SAM: What'd you sing?

ERIK: Music of the Night.

SAM: Yay!

ERIK: I got in!

SAM: Could you sing a bit?

SAM: I've never actually heard you sing...

ERIK: Really?

ERIK: Ok. *Erik sings*

SAM: O_o

PASSERBY PEOPLE: O_O

AMY: Hey, you sound like me a little!

ERIK: I know...

AMY: *grins* Hey, do you want to sing Phantom of the Opera with me?

ERIK: Why not?

BOTH: *starts singing*

PASSERBY: *stop and stare*

PASSERBY: *start clapping*

BOY: Whoa...

SAM: O_o

SAM: I... I didn't know you could sing like that!

ERIK: Well, what did you expect?

SAM: *mutters something about Ramin Karimloo being an ametuer*

ERIK: So, what now?

AMY: Hahaha! Silly, we're staying here a while!

AMY: You know, since we got in?

ERIK: And?

AMY: So we get a hotel or something!

ERIK: Ok.

AMY: Let's find a hotel, then!

ERIK: I said ok!

ERIK: Do you know any good hotels, Amy?

AMY: How about the Beverly Hills hotel?

ERIK: Fine. *little while later*

AMY: Here we are!

AMY: Nice, huh?

ERIK: Wow.

AMY: Yup!

AMY: And it's only 15,000 dollars per night!

ERIK: What?!

ERIK: We don't have any money!

AMY: So? *pulls wallet out of thin air*

AMY: Now we do!

SAM: Hey! That's my wallet! D:

SAM: Anyway, the cheapest room looks like it's only 2,500 per night.

ERIK: If you're gonna steal, then steal from someone rich!

SAM: *glares at Erik* We aren't stealing!

ERIK: It's too much money, Amy!

AMY: *holds up 14 wallets* Is this enough?

SAM: *spaz attack*

ERIK: Yes, that'll do.

ERIK: But really, this wasn't the best hotel choice.

SAM: We. Aren't. STEALING!

ERIK: Why not?

AMY: What about the Four Seasons?

SAM: No Amy! No five star hotels!

AMY: *pouts*

AMY: What about the Bel Air Hotel?

ERIK: We still need money, so...

SAM: That's still a 5 star hotel.

ERIK: How about you find a three star or less hotel?

AMY: No! I want our beds clean and not scraps!

AMY: I do not need a rerun of my childhood!

SAM: *rolls eyes* 3 star hotels aren't that bad! I stay in them all the time!

ERIK: So it's decided.

SAM: Thank you!

SAM: See Amy, 5 star hotels are not reasonable!

GUSTAVE: There you guys are!

CHARLES: We had to follow you!

CHRISTINE: Boys!

AMY: Did you audition yet?

CHRISTINE: Yes.

AMY: And?

CHRISTINE: I'm in!

SAM: Yaay! *claps*

GUSTAVE: Yay, I've got a famous family!

SAM: Hey, Gustave!

GUSTAVE: What?

SAM: Gustave, you should audition for America's Got Talent!

GUSTAVE: Charles and I are gonna.

CHARLES: We have a band!

SAM: Yaay!

SAM: Wait...

SAM: I thought you hated each other!

SAM: ._.

CHARLES: Normally, but when we work together we can crush all competition.

SAM: Okay?

AMY: Uhm, back to finding a hotel?

SAM: Oh yeah. Sorry!

GUSTAVE: Are we staying at a fancy place?

CHRISTINE: No, dear.

CHARLES: Why not?

CHRISTINE: Because we're trying to make money, not spend it.

GUSTAVE: Awwwwwww!

ERIK: Well we better go find a hotel.

CORLISS: There you are!

GUSTAVE: Oh, hi Corliss!

SAM: What're you doing here anyway?

CORLISS: Gustave invited me!

ERIK: Anyway, I found a nice hotel.

SAM: Ooh, what's it called?

CORLISS: I play keyboard for Gustave and Charles's band!

ERIK: Fineries hotel.

SAM: Cheesy name. :(

CORLISS: Ooooooh!

ERIK: Yeah, but it's only 50 bucks a night.

SAM: Okay, lets go!

CORLISS: Oooooooh!

*scene change*

*scene change*

SAM: What's up with the light? It's literally hanging by a thread... D:

AMY: And the wall... It's covered with bugs!

SAM: I'm scared... D:

CORLISS: At least they have a tv... sorta...

SAM: That can be considered a tv? It's just a cardboard box!

ERIK: Well...

AMY: . . .

GUSTAVE: I like it!

*All turn and look at him*

CHARLES: You're so weird!

SAM: I don't feel like taking a bath...

AMY: There- there's roaches in the tub! Hundreds!

CHRISTINE: EEEEK!

CHRISTINE: I- I just wanted to eat something...

SAM: That's the fridge?

SAM: It's filled with freaking roaches!

AMY: This place looks like my old house when I was 4...

SAM: I really don't want a bath...

ERIK: This place is disgusting!

ERIK: Can we please go back to stealing?

CHRISTINE: Erik!

GUSTAVE: I like this place!

ERIK: Really?

GUSTAVE: Yup!

CHARLES: He doesn't, he's just being weird.

GUSTAVE: Am not!

CHARLES: Are too!

GUSTAVE: Am not!

CHARLES: Are too!

AMY: And they can actually work together in a band?

CORLISS: I make executive decisions.

ERIK: Boys, stop fighting!

GUSTAVE: Yes father! Sorry!

CHARLES: He started it!

CORLISS: No, you did.

ERIK: How long do you think we're going to stay here?

AMY: Well, the show starts soon.

CHRISTINE: It's getting late, and this has been a busy day.

GUSTAVE: Do I get my own room?

SAM: No!

GUSTAVE: Why not?

SAM: Because we are most certainly filing a complaint!

SAM: We're getting a better, more expensive room.

SAM: But it must be in this hotel.

SAM: *glares at erik* We are not stealing!

SAM: Well maybe there's a view... *pulls curtain away from window to reveal several fat roaches*

GUSTAVE: I'm going to go take a bath!

SAM: Ewwwww!

SAM: I'm filing a complaint. *exits*

ERIK: Aww man, this place is disgusting!

CHRISTINE: It- it isn't that bad.. *shudders*

AMY: *eye twitches*

AMY: Okay, there is a light barely dangling from a wire on the ceiling, a HUGE crack in the wall, a tiny crappy cardboard tv that is the size of Gustave's head, thousands of roaches on the bathroom floor, a tub that's never been cleaned before, millions of bugs in the fridge that I'm assuming is broken, and you say it isn't that bad?! Are you insane?

CHARLES: Don't forget the roaches clinging to the windows!

SAM: UGH! They won't let us change rooms!

AMY: We're trapped here? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo!

ERIK: Calm down!

AMY: CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! SAYS THE MAN WHO HAS ANGER ISSUES! SAYS THE INFAMOUS PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

SAM: Uhhh guys?

SAM: Can someone take out the B-52 roaches?

CHRISTINE: B-52s? WHERE!

SAM: *swats at B-52*

CHRISTINE: Ewwwww!

GUSTAVE: Wow, I like this place! It's just so beautiful!

CHARLES: Isn't he stupid?

SAM: *Chases B-52 with mop*

ERIK: Amy, calm down!

SAM: Yeah, if you calm down, MAYBE we can get a nice hotel!

AMY: Fine, just so we can get a nice hotel.

SAM: Found a nice 5 star hotel, Langham Huntington, $209 per night.

GUSTAVE: Yay!

SAM: What's making you so happy?

GUSTAVE: Look what I found!

SAM: Awwwwww, that gecko's so cute!

AMY: I hate geckos!

ERIK: Can we just go please?

SAM: Yeah, let's get out of here.

*scene change*

SAM: Now this is more like it!

SAM: Let's go up to our room.

GUSTAVE: We're sharing a room?!

SAM: A suite. We're also sharing the bill.

GUSTAVE: *muttering*

*up to room*

SAM: Here we are!

CHRISTINE: Wow!

GUSTAVE: Yay I get my own bed! *jumps on bed*

CHRISTINE: No, dear, you'll be sharing with Charles.

GUSTAVE: Awww...

SAM: There are 3 bedrooms.

SAM: So, I get one, Erik, Christine, and Amy get to share, and Gustave and Charles.

GUSTAVE: You get your own room? No fair!

SAM: Let's get something to eat.

EVERYONE: Yeah. *scene change*

SAM: Here we are! The hotel restaurant.

AMY: This is so much better than that other hotel!

SAM: Yeah!

ERIK: Agreed.

SAM: *looks at watch* Wow, it's midnight already!

AMY: The midnight hour is close at hand...

SAM: We'd better head off to bed.

AMY: Yeah.

*next morning*

SAM: The alarm!

SAM: *jumps up*

SAM: I smell smoke!

SAM: Something's burning!

ERIK: Calm yourself, I was just using the microwave.

SAM: But really, the smoke alarm is going off.

ERIK: I know.

*little while later*

SAM: Okay, let's go.

ERIK: Go where?

SAM: To the studio!

ERIK: What studio?!

SAM: American Idol's studio!

SAM: To sing!

ERIK: Right.. I knew that... I was just testing you.

CHRISTINE: It's okay Erik... you don't have to know everything... *pats shoulder*

ERIK: What's that supposed to mean?!

CHRISTINE: Nothing!

CHRISTINE: *smiles*

ERIK: Ahh, mon ange, you look simply divine when you smile!

SAM: Can we cut the cheesy love crap and get going?

GUSTAVE: Charles tried to push me out the window!

SAM: Why would he do that?!

GUSTAVE: He hates me!

SAM: He took after his father...

ERIK: What's that supposed to mean?

SAM: Nothing!

SAM: *smiles*

CHRISTINE: :)

AMY: Can we just get going?

CHARLES: I didn't try to push him out, if I did he would be dead. I was only trying to scare him.

CORLISS: And it worked.

GUSTAVE: Can we come?

SAM: Yeah, I guess you can come if you want to.

GUSTAVE: Yay!

SAM: Okay, let's get going!

*Scene change*

ERIK: Remind me again what's going on.

SAM: We're singing.

SAM: I thought you knew what American Idol was!

ERIK: I do, but are they going to tell us what to sing?

SAM: You choose the song most of the time, but sometimes they tell you what to sing.

SAM: It's good to have prepared songs, though.

ERIK: Ok.

SAM: Yeah.

SAM: What are you going to sing?

SAM: Oh yeah, sometimes you can do duets.

SAM: So what are you going to sing? Maybe you should sing with Amy and Christine. That'd sound really nice.

ERIK: I don't know what we could sing.

AMY: We could sing "A Heart Full of Love".

ANGEL: *flies in* Hey, guys!

ANGEL: Nice hotel room!

GUSTAVE: Angel is stalking us!

ERIK: Angel, I still need those fingerprints from the knife.

ANGEL: I know. I'm taking fingerprints from suspects. I'll give you the test results when I'm done.

AMY: Hey... My iPhone had an old message I didn't see...

ANGEL: Oh, you can just ignore that. Raoul just sent you a message asking if you knew where he could find some Herbal Essences shampoo.

AMY: . . .

AMY: You mean the kind Rapunzel asked me for?

ANGEL: Here's a bottle. Max used some for her date with Fang.

AMY: . . . I miss Raoul...

AMY: I'll just have to learn to be lonely...

ANGEL: Oh, I love that song!

AMY: What song?

ANGEL: Oh... never mind.

AMY: Ok...

ANGEL: Anyway, Christine, what're you singing for the next American Idol? |Even though I already know|

CHRISTINE: I'll be singing "Set Fire to the Rain".

AMY: Wow, you can belt notes?

CHRISTINE: Yeah, why is it that everyone automatically assumes I only sing opera?

ANGEL: Because you were in Phantom of the Opera?

CHRISTINE: It isn't an opera... it's a Broadway...

SAM: Yeah! How many times do I have to tell people that?

ANGEL: *facepalm*

AMY: What're you singing, Sam?

SAM: "The Metro".

ANGEL: Isn't that a little.. 80's?

SAM: *shrugs* I guess, but a lot of people get excited when they hear 80's music because it reminds them of when they were younger, right?

ANGEL: Not me, that's for sure.

SAM: So, what're you singing, Amy?

AMY: I don't know yet.

SAM: Hey! You and Erik should sing "Don't You Want me Baby"!

AMY: ._.

ANGEL: ._.

SAM: What?

AMY: Never mind. I'll come up with something...

SAM: Was it something I said?

ANGEL: Yes. Very much.

SAM: Um, okay.

ERIK: *walks in* Hey guys.

SAM: Oh, hi Erik! What're you going to sing for American Idol?

ERIK: *rolls eyes* It's all about that trifle of a show, isn't it?

SAM: Hey, you could at least TRY to have some fun. I do what I do because I love doing it.

ERIK: *rolls eyes* So now you're a poet? And don't forget, I'm not having fun because SOMEONE MADE ME DO THIS!

SAM: Yup. *leans against wall*

ERIK: Whatever.

SAM: *tries to stand up straight, but her shirt is stuck to the wall* What the bug?

ERIK: Sam... you just leaned on a wall that's just been gratified on.

SAM: Well, that was awfully dumb of me. Guess I'll just have to stay here all day.

AMY: Well, you could always-

SAM: No. Not in public.

COP1: Hey! Graffiti girl!

SAM: Oh, great.

COP2: So, looks like we finally caught you! *closes in on Sam*

ERIK: Excuse me, sirs, but I believe there has been a-

AMY: Screw you both! She accidentally leaned on a wall that was gratified on. She doesn't even have any spray paint!

COP2: Touché.

COP1: But if she didn't, who did?

ERIK: Hmmm...

*screen fadeout*

SAM:

I remember the letter wrinkled in my hand; "I'll love you always" filled my eyes...

I remember a night we walked along the Seine, riding on the Metro!

*backstage*

ERIK: She's not half bad. Maybe I could help coach her.

LEIA: That's be dumb... and pointless.

SAM: I remember a feeling coming over me...

ERIK: What the... you!

LEIA: Miss me?

ERIK: What are you doing here?! I thought you were dead! I killed you!

LEIA: Nice to see you too.

I decided to come back to return the knife you so kindly decided to plant in my shoulder in our last encounter.

ERIK: Grr... you better stay back...

LEIA: No... this time I will succeed!

SAM:

The soldier turned, then looked away...

I remember hating you for loving me!

LEIA: Nice try last time...

ERIK: !

SAM:

Riding on the Metro!

*song ends*

AUDIENCE: *applauds*

RANDY: Girl, you did great up there! You'll win this thing for sure!

ANGEL: ~Sam, he thinks you suck and you're going to lose.~

PAULA: Wonderful! You blow me away every time!

SIMON: That. Was. Garbage. You're technique is awful and your sense of notes is atrocious.

RYAN: We'll be back, folks, after the break!

*little while later*

*Scene change to random alley*

ERIK: ...

LEIA: Well, now I have to kill you. Shame, shame, shame...

ERIK: Is that how you go about life, waltzing around and killing everyone you see?

LEIA: Maybe I like red.

ERIK: We both know what you're up to.

LEIA: Eternal power? Please. That's a load of crap. I want... *drumroll* I want to be! A Starship Ranger!

ERIK: Then be one!

LEIA: Naw, I just want the new iPhone 5.

ERIK: You're killing people for a phone!

LEIA: Tsk, tsk, tsk. You young people don't understand the beauty of technology!

ERIK: What the bug... I am not young! Well, not anymore.

LEIA: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Itex won't be happy that you didn't manage to stay alive, though.

ERIK: What are you talking about?

LEIA: Well, since you're basically dead, then I guess I can tell you. We're looking for new agents.

ERIK: And what does that have to do with ME?

LEIA: Well, don't you think a Phantom would be a good agent?

ERIK: I- I guess...

LEIA: There you go.

ERIK: Then why are you killing me!

LEIA: 'Cause I need to prove I'm a good agent. *drumroll* In order.. to... be... transferred...to... PIGFART HEADQUARTERS!

ERIK: What the-

LEIA: I mean to get promoted.

ERIK: ...

LEIA: ...

ERIK: ...

LEIA: ...

ERIK: ...

LEIA: ... Okay, that's enough of that. Time to die!

ERIK: *pops Leia in the jaw and runs for it*

LEIA: Dammit! HE OUTSMARTED ME! |Well, not like I'm that smart to being with, but...|

ERIK: *walks on stage* I'll be singing "Learn to Be Lonely."

?Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness

*backstage*

SAM: Hmm...

ERIK:

Learn to be lonely, learn to find your way in darkness!

Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you?

Learn to be lonely!

AMY: Huh.

SAM: What is it?

ERIK:

Learn to be your one companion; never dreamed out in the world...

There are arms to hold you, you've always known your heart was on it's own...

AMY: What's this? *holds up Leia's cell phone*

ERIK:

So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness!

Learn to be lonely!

SAM: That... looks familiar...

Learn how to love life that is lived alone...

Learn to be lonely...

SAM: Mind if I hang on to that?

Life can be lived, life can be loved alone...

AUDIENCE: *applauds enormously*

RANDY: Dog, you deserve an award for being the BEST SINGER I HAVE EVER HEARD! Yeah!

PAULA: Your voice is so beautiful..

RANDY: *waves hand in front of Paula's face*

PAULA: Your voice is so beautiful...

SIMON: You're incredible. Who taught you?

ERIK: Well, actually, I-

RYAN: And that's it for the show, folks! See you next time on American Idol!

ERIK: *facepalm*

*later that night*

Sam: But I would never steal from the company!

Boss: I'm sorry, Sam. You're lucky I'm not reporting this to the police.

Sam: But... I...

Boss: Sam, you have to leave.

Sam: ... I... I...

SAM: Noooooooooooo!

AMY: *runs in room* SHUT UP SAM, IT WAS A DREAM!

SAM: ... Oh... sorry...

*next day*

SAM: *yawn* Better be quiet so I don't wake up anyone... |Again..| *tiptoes into kitchen*

SAM: Good morning, Amy!

AMY: Hi, Sam.

SAM: What're you making?

AMY: Pancakes.

SAM: Umm, they're burnt...

AMY: Yeah. Erik and I aren't exactly great cooks.

SAM: Cause I made you like that when I wrote my book.

AMY: *rolls eyes*

SAM: What?

ERIK: *stumbles into kitchen with lasso in hand* What's going on? I smelled something burning!

SAM: Put your lasso away, Erik. Amy was just making breakfast.

ERIK: Oh. *stores lasso in cloak*

SAM: You know Erik, your cloak makes you stick out in public. Maybe you should stop wearing it...

ERIK: No way in Don Juan's name! I am the Phantom of the Opera! I will NOT WEAR HOLLISTER SHIRTS OR YOUR IDIOTIC AMERICAN CLOTHING!

SAM: Be quiet! You'll wake up the kids! Shhhh!

ERIK: Oh.

AMY: *facepalm*

SAM: *sighs*

GUSTAVE: *lassos Sam's neck*

CHARLES: INTRUDER!

SAM: It's just me, Gustave!

GUSTAVE: Oh.

AMY: Where did you learn to do that?

ERIK: *whistles casually*

GUSTAVE: Oh, father taught me to do that, but he said not to tell anyone.

CHARLES: Gustave, you idiot, we weren't supposed to tell anyone!

AMY: That's nice...

SAM: No it isn't!

AMY: *rolls eyes* Ever heard of sarcasm?

SAM: Yup! ... What's sarcasm?

AMY: *facepalm*

CHRISTINE: What's all the ruckus? *sees lasso in Gustave's hand*

GUSTAVE: *coughs*

CHRISTINE: Gustave, those things are dangerous! Put that away before someone gets hur-

FANG: *flies in*

GUSTAVE AND CHARLES: INTRUDER!

GUSTAVE: *lasso's Fang's neck*

FANG: !

FANG: Can't... breathe... *passes out*

GUSTAVE AND CHARLES: Yaay, we killed the intruder!

ERIK: *facepalm*

SAM: *spaz attack*

CHRISTINE: . . .

ALL: Gustave!

GUSTAVE: Uhhh...

CHARLES: Oops?

SAM: *takes lasso off of Fang's neck*

GUSTAVE: We didn't kill him, just knocked him out. Right, Charles?

CHARLES: Yeah, he's still alive, see?

FANG: Yes, I'm still alive.

SAM: ...Fang is sleeping. Did you-

CHRISTINE: I told you not to teach them ventriloquism!

ERIK: Oops.

CHRISTINE: I don't need you making our children murderers, Erik!

ERIK: So what? It's a little ventriloquism and, er... *gestures towards lasso*

Besides, they're responsible!

CHRISTINE: About as responsible as ten-year-olds can be!

ERIK: It was only two-

CHARLES: *opens palm to reveal diamond*

CHRISTINE: Where'd you get that?

ERIK: Okay, maybe three-

CHRISTINE: Oh, great you're turning our children into thieves!

GUSTAVE: Awww, but it's so much fun!

CHARLES: Yeah!

SAM: Yeah!

CHRISTINE: Wait... You too?

AMY AND SAM: Yeah.

ANGEL: ~And me too!~

CHRISTINE: Agh.

ERIK: . . .

CHRISTINE: You know what this means, right?

EVERYONE: . . .

CHRISTINE: Erik has to start teaching me how to do these things too. It's gonna be totally awesome!

EVERYONE: Yay!

*later*

FLAMARIA: *spraypaints wall*

COP: Hey!

FLAMARIA: Hehee!

COP: *blows whistle*

FLAMARIA: *starts running down train track*

DOG: *barking*

NARRATOR: This. Is. SUBWAY SURFERS!

GAMERS: Yaaaay!

*meanwhile*

VIOLET: Hi this is Vi!

Did this work?

ERIK: Yes, I do hope it worked.

SAM: Hi Violet! Wait...

ERIK: Uh oh...

SAM: Erik, what're you doing in my email?

ERIK: Ummm..

SAM: How'd you even get on this?

ERIK: *grins* Oh, that's easy. I just hacked into it.

SAM: *facedesk*

ERIK: What?

SAM: So, you're a musician, magician, composer, skilled thief, architect, doctor, AND COMPUTER HACKER?!

ERIK: You forgot to mention "artist."

SAM: *Spazzes out*

AMY: Hey guys!

ERIK: Woah, how'd you get into Sam's email?

AMY: *rolls eyes* You know, when Sam wrote MY book, she actually made me more intelligent than you.

ERIK: Hey!

AMY: But it's true!

ERIK & AMY: *catfight*

SAM: *stops spazzing out*

SAM: Umm, what's going on?!

SCARLET: Hey guys!

SAM: Who're you?

SCARLET: Oh silly Sam, I'm just you from another dimension, AKA your pen name.

SAM: Ummm, thats nice...

LEROUX ERIK: *walks in*

SCARLET: Wait... how'd he walk in to your email?

SAM: My thoughts exactly.

LEROUX ERIK: Good evening.

SAM AND SCARLET: Ummm, it's morning.

LEROUX ERIK: My apologies. How-

KAY ERIK: *holds knife up to LEROUX ERIK's throat* I'd consider taking that mask off, imposter!

LEROUX ERIK: Why, I am most certainly not an imposter!

KAY ERIK: Oh, yes, you most certainly are!

LEROUX ERIK: If there is an imposter here, then it is YOU!

SAM AND SCARLET: Ummm, guys?

GERIK: Hi guys did I miss something?

SAM & SCARLET: Ahhhhhhhh!

GERIK: Huh?

KAY ERIK AND LEROUX ERIK: *stop arguing and go and confront Gerik*

GERIK: Umm, hi?

KAY ERIK: This is the worst imposter of all! Everyone knows that us Erik's always start a conversation with "good evening!" NOT "Umm hi?"

LEROUX ERIK: GET HIM!

*catfight*

SAM: . . .

SCARLET: . . .

ERIK: . . . It's weird watching myself fight my, er, myself, fighting myself...

AMY: My thoughts exactly.

SAM & SCARLET: Well, you two are actually the same person, just a "mirrored" version.

NARRATOR: To all you dumb people out there |LIKE SAM!| who don't understand what "mirrored" means, here is what it means. When a person is split into to conscious beings, or two separate people who have the same personality and ways of thinking, sometimes variate from the original person.

SAM: . . .

SCARLET: Wait a minute...

SAM: If Kay Erik is Kay Erik, and Leroux Erik is Leroux Erik, and Gerik is Gerik, then what is Erik?

SCARLET: My thoughts exactly.

SAM: I think he's a mix of Kay, Leroux, and ALW.

SCARLET: WHERE THE HELL IS RAMIN ERIK.

SAM: I know.

RAMIN ERIK: Good evening, mademoiselles. *bows*

SAM AND SCARLET: OMG IT'S RAMIN ERIK! *phangirl scream*

SCARLET: And remember, all of this took place on Sam's email!

SAM: *turns off computer* Now what?

ERIK: Hmm?

SAM: *turns*

SAM: AAAAH!

ERIK: What?

SAM: You scared the crap out of me!

ERIK: Didn't you know I was there?

SAM: No.

ERIK: Why?

SAM: Because most of my friends come through the door, not through my window. *gestures towards window*

SAM: *under breath* Well, I guess that's what I get for being friends with a stalker.

ERIK: I'm not a stalker!

SAM: Whoa... did you hear what I said?

ERIK: Yeah, you dolt.

SAM: Well, now that I think about it, Kay did make you have a good sense of hearing.

ERIK: *snorts*

SAM: *rolls eyes*

SAM: *tosses paper in trash can*

ERIK: What's that?

SAM: What's what?

ERIK: That piece of paper you just threw in the trash can.

SAM: EEEEK!

FLAMARIA: It's just me, you know.

SAM: No, I know it's you. There was a spider behind you.

FLAMARIA: . . .

ERIK: . . .

FLAMARIA: *burns spider*

ERIK: HEY!

ERIK: *lassoes Flamaria's neck*

FLAMARIA: *calmly* I think you'd be wise to remove the lasso from my neck, Monsieur Phantom.

ERIK: No way! Not after all-

*lasso catches on fire*

ERIK: Ow!

FLAMARIA: I warned you. What can I say? Maybe "Be more careful, next time, Office Ghost."

ERIK: Where'd you hear about that?

FLAMARIA: Meg.

ERIK: Oh.

ERIK: I should've guessed.

SAM: Yeah, but she DID warn you...

ERIK: What, so now you're backing her up?!

SAM: No! I never said I was!

CORLISS: I am oh so happy!

SAM: What're you so happy about, Corliss?

ERIK: Yeah kid, what do you want?

CORLISS: I ate something!

SAM: Was it a spoon again?

FLAMARIA: I can't believe I'm talking to an ex-cat...

EVERYONE: *stares at Flamaria*

FLAMARIA: What? It's true!

CORLISS: It was a piece of cake!

SAM: Cake?

ERIK: Cake?

FLAMARIA: Yum. *eats cake*

CORLISS: That was my cake!

FLAMARIA: Well, too bad!

ERIK: Flamaria, give the kid her cake back.

SAM: Yeah, give Corliss his cake back.

ERIK: Her.

CORLISS: I'm not a boy!

SAM: But you act like one!

SAM: What're you holding in your hand, Erik?

ERIK: Huh? Oh, nothing. *hides*

FLAMARIA: *grabs it out of Erik's pocket*

CORLISS: It's a tasty spoon!

ERIK: *insert swearword of choice here*

SAM: What is it? What is it?

FLAMARIA: *holds up* This.

CORLISS: I don't get it. What is-

SAM: ...

AMY: That looks like Christine...

SAM: . . .

CORLISS: Hahaha!

CHRISTINE: *walks in* Hey guys, I... What is Flamaria doing with a doll that looks exactly like me?

SAM: I thought you stopped playing with dolls, Erik.

ERIK: . . .

CORLISS: So funny!

ERIK: :(

SAM: Dude... that's funny...

ERIK: Grrrrrrrr...

CORLISS: You're all screwed!

AMY: Ummm, guys? *stares at Erik*

ERIK: HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE OFFICE GHOST!

SAM: ...

AMY: ...

FLAMARIA: Ha! This is priceless!

CHRISTINE: *cowers in corner*

ERIK: NOW YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH!

CORLISS: I'm scared...

FLAMARIA: Is this thing on? *bangs at videocamera* I'm so posting this on Youtube!

ERIK: *snaps chair in half*

*Corliss turns into cat*

FLAMARIA: I wonder what I'll title it... Maybe "The Phantom's Tantrum"

FLAMARIA: yes... that's perfect!

CORLISS: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

*erik punches holes in the wall*

FLAMARIA: : )

CORLISS: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaa aaaah!?

SAM: ...

AMY: ...

CHRISTINE: *whimpers*

ERIK2: *walks in* What's all the commotion? *spots Erik1 throwing a tantrum* Oh, boy.

ERIK2: *drags Erik1 out of the room*

CORLISS: I will unleash my dragon!

SAM: ...

AMY: ...

CHRISTINE: ...

FLAMARIA: : )

CORLISS: I'm hungry...

*next day*

CORLISS: It is a horrible day!

FLAMARIA: This footage is priceless!

CORLISS: *pulls out gun*

SAM: Good morning, Erik... You need to clean up my office...

SAM: *notices black eye*

SAM: Hey, how'd you get that?

ERIK: Erik2.

SAM: Oh, you mean your "clone".

SAM: What happened off stage?

SAM: Who won?

ERIK: I think I lost.

SAM: *holds in laughter*

ERIK: What?

SAM: I just made Erik2 REALLY STRONG in my book.

ERIK: Oh, boy.

SAM: Hahaha!

*little while later*

*phone rings*

ERIK: *picks up phone*

CORLISS: I want to answer it!

ERIK: Hi, Amy. Sorry, can't talk right now. Mmm hmm. Okay. Uh huh. Bye! It was nice talking to you...

ERIK: *continues cleaning*

SAM: Erik, what're you doing?

ERIK: Cleaning.

CORLISS: What did the weird head say?

SAM: Umm, you're just making a bigger mess.

ERIK: Well, I may seem messy, but this is how I organize!

SAM: Maybe for you, but not for me. See, the books go in the bookcase which is temporarily a cardboard box since you set my bookcase on fire. The rough draft book papers go in the blue folder and the finished drafts go in the red one. The calendar should be hanging from the wall, not in the desk drawer.

ERIK: Why don't you show me how to do it?

SAM: Okay. *few hours later*

SAM: And that's how you organize!

ERIK: *looks up from newspaper*

SAM: Wait... don't tell me you were reading the whole time?!

ERIK: I was.

SAM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!

CORLISS: I ate a spoon!

*next day*

RYAN SEACREST: Now, we're live on... *drumroll* AMERICAN IDOL!

*backstage*

CORLISS: I'm going to play a trick on Amy!

SAM: Are you ready to sing, guys?

EVERYONE: Yup.

AMY: What?

SAM: *Goes on stage*

SAM: *starts singing*

The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love

AMY: What about a trick?

But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was

CORLISS: Oh, nothing.

AMY: Didn't you say-

EEK!

CORLISS: Haha!

AMY: *passes out*

ERIK: What did you do?!

SAM:

The world is ours, if you want it, we can take it!

CORLISS: I... uh... got to go! *Runs away*

AMY: Ahhh! *wakes up*

ERIK: What happened?!

SAM:

Wanna give your heart a break!

I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste!

So let me give your heart a break!

AMY: Oh my glob! He set my hair on fire!

ERIK: Amy, Corliss is a girl!

AMY: Well, they still set my hair on fire!

ERIK: How?

SAM:

Oh yeah, yeah...

AMY: HE SHOT MY HAIR!

SAM:

The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love...

PAULA: that was the WORST SINGING I EVER HEARD!

SIMON: Where'd you learn to sing like that? The drug market?

RANDY: Yo dog, you best get out of this show before we get deaf!

SAM: *exits stage*

AMY: *goes on stage*

AMY: *starts singing*

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like, we haven't seen each other in a month!

When you, said you, needed space. What?!

Then you come around again and say; "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change!"

Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day, I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, I love you.

Oooooooh we called it off again last night

ERIK: Damn, I hate this song!

SAM: I think it's catchy!

ERIK: Says the girl who sings the 80s.

SAM: It's better than "I am never going to get back together with you ever ever again!"

ERIK: I think it's called "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together."

SAM: Whatever.

AMY:

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights, and me, falling for a screaming that I'm right

And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooooooh you called me up again tonight, but oooooooh

This time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

ERIK: How long is this song?

SAM: I dunno.

ERIK: Really? I thought you were the pop master.

SAM: I hate pop!

ERIK: But, you like this song.

SAM: I NEVER said I liked it. I said it was catchy.

Besides, it's country.

ERIK: You make NO sense...

AMY

And my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back-

CORLISS: I'm bored...

SAM: Then why'd you come?

CORLISS: Because, I wanted to see your awful singing.

ERIK: *Walks onstage*

*starts singing*

ERIK: Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining!

Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying...

She's so beautiful; and I tell her every day

CORLISS: I thought he hated that song!

SAM: Me too.

ERIK:

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change!

'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are!

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.

'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are!

SAM: This is actuallu pretty funny. Got a video camera, Corliss?

CORLISS: Sorry, I don't have one. I'm a cat.

SAM: Dude, really?

CORLISS: I'm a girl!

ERIK:

The way you are,

The way you aaaare;

Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while;

'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are...

PAULA: *sniff* That... was... beautiful...

SIMON: O_O

RANDY: Yo, dog, you blow me away every time! |Even though I hate that song, he made it sound good!|

ERIK: Mmmmmphhh...

RYAN SEACREST: We'll see you after the break!

*offstage*

SAM: Wow! Erik, I forgot how good you sound! But why did you sing that song? I hate Bruno Mars...

ERIK: . . .

AMY: Yeah, didn't think you'd sing that.

ERIK: I- I didn't sing that.

SAM: What?

AMY: Hahaha! Good one, Erik!

ERIK: I- I really didn't...

SAM: Are you kidding?

ERIK: No.

SAM: Okay, I believe you.

ERIK: Really?

SAM: Well, considering the fact that I'm talking to a fictional character, I can believe that anything can happen, I guess. *stares meticulously at wall*

ERIK: I don't know what just happened.

SAM: Ha! This whole thing is reminding me of Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective.

ERIK: Phantom what?

SAM: It's a video game.

ERIK: Oh brother. |Sam and her video games!|

SAM: Basically, you play the game as a character named Sissel.

ERIK: |Sissy?|

SAM: Sissel, not Sissy.

ERIK: Whoa... you just read my mind?!

SAM: No. You said that out loud.

ERIK: I did?

SAM: Yeah.

ERIK: Oh.

SAM: Anyway, you play as Sissel. He can go back in time to 4 minutes before a person's death. He can possess and manipulate objects to change a person's fate and erase their death. These are called "Ghost Tricks."

ERIK: So he's a time traveler?

SAM: No.

AMY: Why are they called "Ghost Tricks?"

SAM: Because Sissel IS a ghost, since the beginning of the game.

ERIK: Wow.

SAM: Yeah. So he performs Ghost Tricks and saves people's life. However, when you die you lose your memory. Sissel is aiming to find out his past, so he saves a woman named Lynne who is his only lead. They meet in the beginning of the game in a junkyard and he somehow dies.

ERIK: So he thinks this "Lynne" woman knows how he dies?

SAM: Yes.

SAM: He saves her multiple times using Ghost Tricks.

AMY: How do you save someone using Ghost Tricks?

SAM: Depends on the situation. It could go from dropping a wrecking ball on a "horrible hitman" to distracting someone with a bell or alarm. Or from fighting a giant chicken.

AMY: I guess that makes sense...

ERIK: What about a chicken?!

AMY: But why does it remind you of Erik's situation? Can Sissel posses people?

SAM: No, Sissel cannot posses people. However, there is another character who can posses people in the game. Not all ghosts have ghost tricks. Each ghost has a different Ghost Trick, too. For example, another character in the game, Missile, cannot manipulate objects. However, he can swap objects that are the same shape.

AMY: I see.

ERIK: Do you think I was being possessed?

SAM: There is a possibility.

SAM: Oh, I almost forgot to mention, ghosts can communicate with other spirits and people.

AMY: People?

SAM: Yes, people. They can only communicate with people who have had their fates changed.

AMY: That.. doesn't make any sense.

ERIK: Yes it does. They already have a connection to the underworld.

SAM: Precisely. You're understanding it already.

ERIK: *nods*

SAM: EEEK!

ERIK: What is it?

SAM: Sissel! What're you doing in my head!

ERIK: Sissel?

SAM: Sissel, now is NOT a good time!

ERIK: You do realize you're talking out loud?

SAM: Oops. *time stops*

SAM: | Sissel! What're you doing here?! |

~SISSEL: What, I can't even drop by to say farewell to an old friend?~

SAM: | Sissel, you've only known me for a few hours. |

~SISSEL: Anyway, I came to warn you.

SAM: |Warn me?|

~SISSEL: Yeah. Death seems to have a thing for you.~

SAM: |And Lynne.|

~SISSEL: Yeah.~

SAM: |Oh. So I might die soon?|

~SISSEL: Probably.~

SAM: |oh.|

~SISSEL: Just try not to die too much, okay?~

SAM: |Considering I had to go back with you like, 3 times to save myself already.|

~SISSEL: Yeah.~

SAM: |I guess this is goodbye. Next time I see you, you'll be... well, a dead cat.| ...

SAM: |Sissel?|

SAM: |I guess he left.| *time flows again*

ERIK: You do realize you're talking out loud?

SAM: Oops. |I'm getting that deja vu feeling. Happens when I time travel with Sissel.|

ERIK: Who were you talking to? Sissel? Is that that ghost?

SAM: Uh, no! Not at all!

ERIK: Are you sure?

SAM: Yeah, I just got confused when I was talking about ghost Sissel so I accidentally called, uh, Angel "Sissel" on accident!

ERIK: Ok...

GLINDA: Pause!

ELPHABA: GLINDA! GIMME BACK MY TV REMOTE!

*chase scene in parking lot*

ERIK: What's going on?

SAM: No clue. *stares at Glinda*

*car comes speeding around the block*

ERIK: *turns around* Sam! Watch out!

THUD.

SAM: *gets off ground*

SAM: Ugh. What happened?

SAM: *sees Erik lying flattened* ERIK!

SAM: Oh god what do I do? SISSEL! SISSEL! SISSEL!

~SISSEL: Not so loud! I'm here!~

SAM: |Phew, what a relief.|

~SISSEL: Yeah. Anyway, we'd better go back in time and save your friend here.~

SAM: |Are you okay with blowing your cover?|

~SISSEL: *shrugs* Yeah, since he needs help.~

SAM: |Where are you? You know, so I can pick you up and take you to Erik's core.|

~SISSEL: Red bead to your right.~

SAM: |Tricky core to possess?|

~SISSEL: You can't imagine.~

SAM: *picks up bead* What's with you and red?

~SISSEL: It's my favorite color.~

SAM: *shrugs* I prefer scarlet.

SCARLET: *runs into parking lot* Did someone call?

SAM: Uh, no.

SCARLET: Bummer. *exits*

~SISSEL: Man, what was that all about?~

SAM |I dunno.|

~SISSEL: Mind moving me closer to your friend-~

SAM: |Erik.|

~SISSEL: Mind moving me closer to Erik? I can't reach his core from here.~

SAM: *moves bead closer*

*time stops flowing*

SISSEL: ... He's unconscious.

SISSEL: I better go save him now.

SAM: Good luck!

RANDOM PERSON: Why is she talking to a bead?

RANDOM PERSON 2: No idea.

ERIK: Oww.

SISSEL: Oh! He woke up!

ERIK: *looks around* What the *insert swearword of your choice here*?!

SISSEL: Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag.

ERIK: Where am I? Who are you?!

SISSEL: You're in Ghost World, the land of the dead. Do you know who you are?

ERIK: I- uh, no.

ERIK: Who are you?

SISSEL: Sissel. Nice to meet you.

ERIK: I would say that too, but given the circumstances and considering I'm dea- Wait. Sissel? Are you that video game character Sam was talking about?

SISSEL: Sam blew my cover?

ERIK: Uh, not really...

SISSEL: ...Oh. Well, now I'm going to take you back to four minutes before your death.

ERIK: This sounds like that video game.. *whoosh*

ERIK: Hey! I'm still dead!

SAM: Of course. In order to change a persons fate, you need to view HOW they died and then manipulate objects in order to save them.

ERIK: But we already know how I died! THUD.

ERIK: Aww, man!

SISSEL: I think I get it. Let's go back four minutes.

ERIK: Again?

SISSEL: Yeah, so I can manipulate the objects. I can go back as many times as I want.

ERIK: Oh man, I don't want to see myself die AGAIN!

SISSEL: Stop being a Lynne!

ERIK: Lynne?

SISSEL: Inside joke. *whoosh*

SISSEL: So, in order to use Ghost Tricks, I need to go into Ghost World to move around. Then in order to perform a trick, I have to go back to regular world. In ghost time, time in the regular world is still.

SISSEL: We have to try out new things. Let's try waiting for the blonde pink-dressed chick to come with her remote. I'll try pressing the "pause" button and seeing what happens.

GLINDA: Pause!

SISSEL: Now! *enters ghost world with Erik*

SISSEL: Kay. *possesses remote*

SISSEL: Now we set time in motion. *whoosh*

SISSEL: *presses pause* Let's see what happens!

GLINDA: Welcome! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Glinda Upland from the upper Upland!

ELPHABA: This isn't a job interview!

GLINDA: I paused you!

ELPHABA: No, you paused THEM. Not me. Anyway, I need you to help me stop the Wizards car. He's coming into this parking lot.

GLINDA: Shhh! You never know who might be listening!

SISSEL: Like me.

ERIK: Like me.

ELPHABA: Okay. See his car coming down the road over there?

GLINDA: It isn't necessarily "coming down the road" because it's stopped.

ELPHABA: Okay. Well, you see that cop? He's biking towards the Wizard who is speeding.

GLINDA: Uh-huh.

ELPHABA: So, we need to move him closer to the Wizard's car.

SISSEL: Hey! That's like my Ghost Tricks!

ERIK: Sucks for us.

SISSEL: Fine, but they can't know I exist.

GLINDA: *walks down street*

GLINDA: Hey! There's a police car!

ELPHABA: Maybe we can get him in it!

GLINDA: Oh, but wouldn't he wonder why he was in a car?

ELPHABA: What a good point!

SISSEL: Such a shallow pair. But I think I know how we can save you, Erik.

ERIK: How?!

SISSEL: I possess the car and drive it in front of the Wizard.

SISSEL: But I don't know how to drive.

ERIK: I can TRY help...

SISSEL: Come on. *possesses car*

ERIK: Umm, I think you steer with the wheel and the pedal over there means go and the other one means stop.

SISSEL: Uh, okay?

ERIK: ...

SISSEL: I think I get it. Let's start time in motion. I'll have to switch from the pedal to the wheel to the brake in order to control the car. I can only manipulate small objects.

ERIK: Ok.

*time starts flowing again*

*car slowly passes the Wizard*

WIZARD: It's a race, then?

*in parking lot*

ERIK: Are you sure?

SAM: Yeah, I just got confused when I was talking about ghost Sissel so I accidentally called, uh, Angel "Sissel" on accident!

ERIK: Ok.

*on road*

*Sissel's car passes Wizard's car*

WIZARD: Aww, I lose. *stops car*

SISSEL: Okay, how do I stop?

ERIK: Try possessing that pedal.

SISSEL: Here I go! *stops car*

ERIK: Phew. *in parking lot*

*chase scene in parking lot*

ERIK: What's going on?

SAM: No clue. *stares at Glinda*

ERIK: What're those two fools doing?

SAM: Hey! They aren't fools!

ERIK: . . .

SISSEL: We did it!

SISSEL: We better get you back to the land of the living.

*whoosh*

SAM: They aren't fools, they're-

ERIK: . . .

SAM: It worked!

ERIK: Yeah.

SAM: *claps* Yaaay! Now you can communicate with Sissel!

ERIK: ...

~SISSEL: That's right.~

ERIK: Ok.

SAM: Sissel, where are you?

SISSEL: Car. Mind moving your necklace closer to the car so I can possess it?

SAM: Why do you want to possess my necklace?

SISSEL: So you can take me to that payphone.

SAM: Okay. *scene change to park*

SAM: *swings on swing*

ERIK: *watches from park bench* Will you stop swinging? I'm trying to think!

SAM: Nope. What're you thinking about?

ERIK: Stuff. | I wonder if Itex is gonna show up again. I wouldn't underestimate them. |

SAM: Yeah.

SISSEL: *walks in park* Meowr.

ERIK: Huh? A kitten? Shoo.

SISSEL: ~Nice way to treat an old friend.~

ERIK: What the-

SAM: No! I'm not inserting a swearword of my choice there!

ERIK AND SISSEL: . . .

AMY: *runs in* Hey guys, it's late. We should get back to the hotel. *sees Sissel*

AMY: Hey! Lynne said she was looking for a cat with a bandana around his neck.

SISSEL: ~Lynne?~

AMY: That must be him. *picks up Sissel*

ERIK: |Wait, did she not just hear Sissel?|

SAM: |She can't. Sissel didn't save her yet, and she doesn't have a core of the dead. She can't communicate with him. You only get a core of the dead if you die and someone saves you.|

ERIK: . . .

SAM: |What?|

SISSEL: ~You're wearing Erik's face.~

SAM: |Oops! *switches back* When did that happen?|

ERIK: |What just happened?|

SISSEL: ~Ghosts or people with cores can change their appearance in the Ghost World. *changes to Sam, to Erik, then back to self*~

ERIK: |Okay.|

*time flows again*

AMY: Okay, we'd better get this little guy back to Lynne.

ERIK: Yeah.

AMY: Wait... do you know Lynne?

ERIK: ummm... no?

AMY: Lynne just came here. She's a bit confused.

ERIK: . . .

AMY: Anyway, we'd better get back to the hotel.

*next day*

SISSEL: *walks around with Sam*

SAM: Nice day for a walk, eh, Sissel?

SISSEL: Meowr.

SAM: Oops. Probably not good to get caught talking to a cat.

SISSEL: Meowr. ~Yeah.~

LYNNE: *walks around corner* Oh, pardon me, I wasn't-

SAM: . . .

LYNNE: Umm, what are you doing with Detective Jowd's cat?

SISSEL: Meowr.

SAM: Sissel, you can stop pretending to be an ordinary cat, you know. Lynne knows.

SISSEL: Moo.

LYNNE: What do you mean, I know? I know no such thing!

SAM: ...

SISSEL: ~Relax, you guys.~

SAM: |Yeah, Lynne, I know Sissel pretty well.~

LYNNE: |Huh? You have a core of the dead?|

SAM: |Yeah. Why else would I be talking to Sissel? Wait! Don't give me that "Dead people don't have voices" bit!|

LYNNE: |Stop quoting me!|

SAM: |Oh, sorry.|

SISSEL: ~Ladies, PLEASE!~

*time flows again*

LYNNE: I- haven't even introduced myself. My name's Lynne.

SAM: I'm Sam. Sissel's told me a lot about you. You have a particular interest in chicken, right?

LYNNE: Yeah. I stopped going to the Chicken Kitchen after...

SAM: Yeah.. a giant chicken falling on your head isn't exactly fun.

LYNNE: What?!

SAM: Huh, I noticed something.

LYNNE: Hmm?

SAM: Are you Lynne from the second dimension or the first one?

LYNNE: Pardon?

SAM: Umm, do you know... Do you remember Yomiel making you shoot him?

LYNNE: Yes... how do you know this? Sissel? Did he tell you?

SAM: Umm, no. There's a video game about you guys.

LYNNE: You have GOT to be kidding me!

SAM: I'm not.

LYNNE: DAMMIT! NOW EVERYONE KNOW MY SECRET FEELINGS FOR GUYS WITH POINTY BLOND HAIR!

SAM: Umm, I didn't know that.

LYNNE: ...

SAM: Has... Yomiel appeared yet?

LYNNE: No.

SAM: Oh. *meanwhile in other dimension*

YOMIEL: Sissel! Where'd you go!

SISSEL: Calm down, Yomiel, I'm over here.

YOMIEL: I was talking about the cat Sissel.

SISSEL: But what about me, your beloved fiancé?

YOMIEL: ... You're right. Sissel is probably at Jowd's house.

SISSEL: You know, I find it a bit odd that you're best friends with the detective who caused a giant rock to fall on you.

YOMIEL: It was entirely my fault. Plus I recovered! Both my legs could've been amputated.

SISSEL: Yeah, but... my heart! *gasp*

YOMIEL: Sissel! Are you okay?

SISSEL: My- my- my- *gasp*

YOMIEL: Sissel!

SISSEL: I- I- *disappears*

YOMIEL: S- Sissel? SISSEL!

*meanwhile in other dimension*

LYNNE: I see.

SAM: I wouldn't enjoy being put in a video game either-

SISSEL: *appears*

SAM: Did you just see-

LYNNE: Yeah.

SISSEL: Urgh. Where am I? I can't remember. Wait... YOMIEL! *starts digging at ground*

SAM: Umm, pardon me, but, what are you doing?

SISSEL: It's gotta be here somewhere!

SAM: Umm, what?

SISSEL: The portal! The portal!

SAM: ?

LYNNE: Sissel?

SISSEL: Lynne! Thank goodness! Where am I?

LYNNE: Sissel, we- umm, we were taken out of a video game, and, well...

SISSEL: Hmm?

LYNNE: Umm, let me explain...

*Other dimension*

YOMIEL: Sissel!

YOMIEL: Where- where-

YOMIEL: ! My... my heart...

*Other dimension*

SISSEL: Will I ever see Yomi again? *sniff*

SAM: I dunno. Not all the characters appear.

SISSEL: This is a lot to take in... *sniff*

LYNNE: Yeah. *pets Sissel the cat*

SISSEL(cat): ~Hmmm.~

SISSEL: What was that?

SISSEL(cat): ~Uhh, nothing.~

SISSEL: I swore I just heard a voice.

SAM:...

LYNNE: Umm, that was me. I was thinking, and I said: "Hmmm."

SISSEL: Okay.

SISSEL(cat): Meowr.

SISSEL: Hey! That's Sissel! Yomi was looking for him!

SISSEL(cat): Meowr?

YOMIEL: *appears in tree*

*Leaves float down to where Sam is standing*

SAM: Huh? *Looks up*

YOMIEL: Urgh... Agh! *falls out of tree*

SAM: Hmm? !

*crash*

LYNNE: Hmm? *turns around*

SISSEL: Yomi!

SAM: Oww.

SISSEL: YomiYomiYomiYomiYomi!

YOMIEL: Urgh. Where am-

SAM: Guys! There is a man with pointy blond hair that just fell on my head! Oww!

LYNNE: Aww, poor Yomiel.

SAM: What?!

SISSEL: *glomps Yomiel*

SISSEL: *drags Yomiel off of Sam*

SAM: *gets up* Oww.

YOMIEL: Sissel? *looks at Sissel the cat* Two Sissels?

SISSEL(cat)/SISSEL: ~Yup.~ Yup.

YOMIEL: What is going on? Where am I?

*hour later*

*Scene change to hotel*

YOMIEL: Wow. That really happened?

SAM: Yeah. *Holds icepack on head*

SISSEL: Sorry if this is any inconvenience.

SAM: No, not at all! I love talking to fictional characters.

SISSEL(cat): Meowr.

SISSEL: But it's okay. We'll hold strong.

YOMIEL: Yeah. *hugs Sissel* (the cat Sissel)

SISSEL(cat): Meow.

LYNNE: Well, this had been quite the day. It's already night!

SAM: *yawns* I feel like singing... Singing! I have to be at American Idol! It's an elimination round!

SISSEL(CAT): ~Yeah. I feel like messing around with your masked friend again.~

SAM: |Wait. YOU made him sing that Bruno Mars song?|

SISSEL(CAT): Yeah.

SAM: *facedesk*

*scene change*

RYAN SEACREST: Welcome! Welcome to American Idol!

RANDY: Yo dogs! *pant pant* Woof!

*backstage*

ERIK: Sam! You're late!

SAM: Sorry. I was talking to Sissel and some new characters that appeared.

AMY: It's okay, Sam. Tell us about it later. I have to go on stage! *exits*

ERIK: I just don't want you to die. Again.

SAM: It's okay, because Sissel can always save me!

ERIK: ... *onstage*

AMY:

You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do...

I'm in my room; it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

She'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts; I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you seeeee you belong with me

You belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinking; this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself; "Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town!

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.

You say you're fine; I know you better than that!

Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers!

She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers!

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see you belong with me?

Standing by you waiting at your backdoor

All this time, how could you not know, baby

You belong with me, you belong with me...

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night...

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry;

I know your favorite songs

And you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along, so why can't you see you belong with me?

Standing by you waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know; baby, you belong with me, you belong with me!

You belong with me...

Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me?

You belong with me...

AUDIENCE: *applauds enormously*

PAULA: W- Wonderful!

RANDY: Yo dog that was awesome! *Bark bark*

SIMON: O_o

AMY: ...

RYAN SEACREST: We'll see you after the bark- I mean break!

*back stage*

SAM: Amy Destler that was UNBELIEVABLE!

AMY:...

SAM: Fine, I'll stop quoting POTO... *sniff*

ERIK: The heck?

SAM: Oh, I'm going up next!

*commercial*

WIZARD: Has this ever happened to you?

GUY: I have no car!

WIZARD: Well, look not further! Thanks to the almost-kind-of-well-actually-genuine-stolen-car you'll never ever not have a almost-kind-of-well-actually-genuine-stolen-car again!

GUY: So buy buy buy!

WIZARD: *starts singing* It'll be wonderful!

GIRL: So very wonderful!

EVERYONE: So wonderful, so buy a stolen car to-o-o daaaay!

*commercial ends*

SAM: *walks on stage* I'll be singing "Zombie."

AUDIENCE: Boooooooo! | Too much 90's!|

SAM:

Another head hangs lowly

Child is slowly taken

And the violence caused such silence; who are we mistaken?

But you see, it's not me; it's not my family!

ERIK: What is up with Sam and her 80's music!

AMY: I've always wondered that, too.

SAM:

What's in your head, in your head?

Zombie, zombie, zombie!

ERIK: Man... this song is kind of creepy.

AMY: Kind on creepy?!

SAM:

Another mother's breaking, heart is taking over

When the violence causes silence

We must be mistaken.

It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen!

In your head, in your head they're still fighting

With their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs and their guns.

In your head, in your head, they are dying...

ERIK: Okay, this song is VERY creepy.

AMY: Ya think?

*Song ends*

RANDY: Yo dog, Ima throw this dog bone like, ten thousand miles away, and you go get it and don't come back!

SIMON: _ I think my ears are dead.

PAULA: My favorite part was the end... because it was over.

RYAN SEACREST: And we'll be back after the break!

*offstage*

SAM: I wonder why they have so many commercials?

ERIK: I dunno. Why would I know? | Maybe it's so we can all get a break from the bad singers. Like Nicole. |

AMY: *walks in*

SAM: Hey! You did GREAT!

AMY: Thanks. You, umm, did, er, well, gr- okay.

SAM: *beams* Thanks!

AMY: | Man we need to get this girl a tutor. Why did I even make the judges let her on the show?! |

SISSEL(cat): ~I heard that.~

SAM: |Heard what?|

SISSEL(cat): ~I was talking to Amy.~

SAM: | But, she can't hear you! She doesn't have a core!|

SISSEL(CAT): ~I know.~

ERIK: Man, I can't believe I'm talking to a cat.

AMY: Huh?

SAM: |Erik you said that out loud!|

ERIK: ...

AMY: ... Erik just stop fooling around, okay?

ERIK: ... *onstage*

ERIK: I'll be singing-

*bang*

ERIK: *looks at shirt which is now all bloody* Darn it! This was new!

AUDIENCE: *Screams and runs out*

RANDY: Alert! Alert! Everyone stay calm! STAY CALM! STAAAY! CAAALM! AAAAAAAAAAAH!

SIMON: RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!

PAULA: Moo.

ERIK: *limps backstage*

SAM: I heard a bang! What happened!

ERIK: What does it LOOK like happened, you dolt!

AMY: *gasps* Erik, what happened? Why do you have tomato sauce all over your nice shirt?!

ERIK: It's not tomato sauce.

?: *runs out exit, dropping gun*

SAM: Hey! He must've shot you, he just dropped a gun!

ERIK: How do you know it's a gun?

SAM: Because the manuscript said so!

ERIK: Umm, okay.

SAM: I'm going to chase him!

YOMIEL: Man, what's going on?

SAM: Yomiel! What're you doing here?

YOMIEL: ...

SAM: Nevermind. Are you going to help, Sissel?

SISSEL(CAT): ~Me? I'm just a cat.~

YOMIEL: Let's just go. I think that guy was blue!

SAM: Right...

?: *runs into alley*

SAM: This way!

SISSEL(CAT): ~Just try not to die, I don't want to have to save 3 people!~

SAM: Three? SISSEL(CAT): ~Yeah, you, Yomiel, and your bloody singing friend.~

SAM: Wait... did you mean the swear "bloody" or the literal "bloody?"

SISSEL(CAT): I dunno. I'm just a cat.

?: Dammit! It's a dead end!

YOMIEL: Hey! You!

?: ...

SAM: Wait a minute... That's the horrible hitman!

YOMIEL: ?

SISSEL: ~Please don't say that! Lynne nearly drove me crazy! His name is "One Step Ahead Tengo!"~

SAM: I like "horrible hitman" better. Plus it's easier to say. Try saying "One Step Ahead Tengo!" ten times fast!

TENGO: I see I've been lead into a trap. I suppose you have police backup.

SAM: *cheerfully* Nope, it's just us!

YOMIEL: You idiot! Why did you tell him that?

SAM: Because I'm dumb?

YOMIEL: Man, when the authoress writes the book, she's going to have to make Sam smarter. I'm amazed at how dumb the manuscript people are!

SAM: ?

YOMIEL: Aw, never mind!

TENGO: Lucky for me, I have all the time in the world. You however, *pulls out gun* do not.

SAM: Ummm, stay back! Or I'll have to, uh, shoot you with a sweet potato!

SISSEL(CAT): Or a hard hat!

YOMIEL: Or a knit hat! |Why am I quoting from my own video game?|

TENGO: Hahaha! You idiots crack me up!

SISSEL(CAT): *hisses*

TENGO: *shoots sissel*

SISSEL(CAT): *Flies into trash can then gets back up* Meowr.

TENGO: What the-

SAM: I'm NOT INSERTING A SWEARWORD OF MY CHOICE THERE!

ALL: ...

TENGO: Anyway, DIE! *bang*

SAM: No! *yomiel falls*

TENGO: As for you.. *bang*

SAM: *falls over*

TENGO: Ha. I'm going to get promoted for sure now! I wonder if... *notices siren* Oh. I better get going. *exits*

SAM: Hey. Yomiel, you okay?

YOMIEL: Yeah. Other than the fact that I just got shot by a hat.

SAM: Lucky. Sweet potatoes don't feel good in the face.

SISSEL(CAT): ~Guys, I'm still here.~

SAM: Oh. *picks up SISSEL(CAT)*

SISSEL(CAT): ~Thanks.~

SAM: Hey. Where did you find that potato and the hat?

SISSEL(CAT: ~Trust me, you don't want to know.~

SAM: ... How did you manage to swap the items?

SISSEL(CAT): I'll tell you later...

YOMIEL: Not again, Sissel!

SAM: I wonder why the hitman left?

YOMIEL: Huh.

SAM: Come to think of it, did you hear a siren?

YOMIEL: Yeah. Must've been an ambulance or something.

SAM: Oh...

YOMIEL: What?

SAM: Erik!

YOMIEL: Oh. That. *scene change*

ERIK: Amy! Quit digging around the room!

AMY: But there's got to be brandy or something we can clean out the wound with!

ERIK: How do you know about this stuff? Besides, brandy doesn't disinfect the wound.

AMY: But it numbs it.

ERIK: Yeah. How do you know that?

AMY: I got stabbed when I was, um, maybe 4, or 5. Somewhere around that age.

ERIK: What?

AMY: Hey, it was kind of your fault... Here! Found it! *grabs brandy*

ERIK: Thanks.

AMY: Kay, here you go. *drinks some*

ERIK: Amy!

AMY: What? I'm stressed!

AMY: *hands Erik bottle*

ERIK: Thank you.

YOMIEL: *enters*

SAM: *enters*

SAM: Erik! You're getting blood all over the couch.

SISSEL(CAT): Meow.

SISSEL: Yomi! Thank heavens you're okay!

YOMIEL: Sissel, I'm fine. |You don't have to worry about me dying either. I have a magic cat that can go back in time and save my life.|

SISSEL(CAT): ~I'm not magic, I'm dead!~

SAM: Thanks Amy. *tanks brandy*

ERIK: ...

SAM: Wha?

ERIK: *facedesk*

ERIK: Oww... *rubs head*

YOMIEL: Umm, did anyone call the ambulance?

AMY: Yea... want some? *holds out empty bottle*

YOMIEL: Umm. No.

SISSEL: Ummmm...

SISSEL(CAT): ~They sure get drunk fast. Especially Sam.~

YOMIEL: |Oh, Sam isn't drunk. She just IS like that.|

SAM: Hee hee hee!

SISSEL(CAT): ~Umm, you sure?~

YOMIEL: Yeah.

AMY: C'mon, Erik, let's get outta here.

*scene change to hospital*

ERIK: Christine, I'm fine.

CHRISTINE: No you aren't! I take ONE day off and you get shot! What the (insert swearword of choice here)!

ERIK: Christine. I'm fine. You can consider me fine. *coughs*

CHRISTINE: Okay... But you don't look fine!

ERIK: Don't worry about me. Gustave and Charles need you.

CHRISTINE: Okay... Just get well soon, okay?

ERIK: Okay. ...

ERIK: Umm, you can leave now.

CHRISTINE: ... Huh? Oh, sorry. *exits*

SAM: *enters* Umm, Erik, are you awake?

SISSEL(CAT): Meow.

ERIK: No, I'm talking in my sleep.

SAM: Seriously, Erik, that joke is as old as you.

ERIK: Ouch.

SAM: Well, get well soon. In the meantime, I'm going to do some snooping around that evil hitman's house.

ERIK: Wait... how did you figure out where he lives?

SAM: Oh. I just stalked him.

ERIK: Okay... But are you sure it's safe to-

SAM: Bye! *exits*

SISSEL(CAT): Meow.

ERIK: What're you looking at?

*next day*

Sam: Hey! I'm baack!

ERIK: How did it go? Sam: I found out that he's from a foreign country. That would explain why he has blue skin.

MONKEY MUSIC BOX: Ev'ry face a different shade!

Sam: Racist!

ERIK: Is not!

Sam: Is too!

ERIK: Fine. What else did you learn?

Sam: Umm, he's leaving the country.

ERIK: Finally, some good news!

Sam: I know. Finally we can relax.

ERIK: Yeah. Except for the fact that I got shot.

Sam: Yeah.

SISSEL(CAT): *comes out under chair*

Sam: Hey, there's Sissel!

SISSEL(CAT): Meowr...

ERIK: Sissel, what's the matter?

Sam: Is he bugging you? Maybe I'll take him out.

ERIK: It's okay.

Sam: Naw, Lynne was looking for him anyway. I'll just take him out. *picks up Sissel and leaves*

ERIK: Huh. That's odd.

SISSEL(CAT): ~Erik!~

ERIK: Sissel! What are you doing here? Where are you?

SISSEL(CAT): ~I'm the flowers by your bed.~

ERIK: Why are you umm, flowers?

SISSEL(CAT): ~Because that crazy alien just stole my shell!~

ERIK: Sam's odd, but she isn't an alien.

SISSEL(CAT): ~But she just got on a spaceship!~

ERIK: What?! *boom in distance*

ERIK: Aw, crap! Sam: Hahaha! I have the cat's shell! Now to just..

SISSEL(CAT): MEOW! *Scratches Sam's face*

Sam: Ha! Silly cat, I'm a robot!

SISSEL(CAT): Meeeeeeooooooowwwwww...|I'm turning into Cabanela...|

*Tackles robot's head to the ground*

Sam: Malfunction...

SISSEL(CAT): Uh-oh... BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

*on spaceship*

DESCOLE: You there.

GUARD: Yeah?

DESCOLE: I need you to- *Phone rings*

DESCOLE: Don't answer that! *picks up phone* Yes? Hang on. I'm in the middle of something important here.

DESCOLE: After I leave, keep an eye on her.

GUARD: Yes sir!

SAM: Urgh. What the?

DESCOLE: Ahh, so, my dear, you've awaken at last.

SAM: You!

DESCOLE: That's right, dear.

SAM: What do you want with me?

DESCOLE: To use you as a bargaining chip.

SAM: Jerk! *strains against bondage*

DESCOLE: Those knots are pretty tight.

SAM: I know, right?

DESCOLE: Shut up. *exits*

SAM: |Perfect.| *cuts rope with knife*

SAM: Now to get out.

*runs towards door*

GUARD: Hey!

SAM: AGH! *strangles with Death Note lasso*

GUARD: X_X

SAM: *checks for pulse* Well, he isn't dead. He's just unconscious. Maybe he has a key. *digs around in Guard's pocket*

SAM: Aha! *unlocks door*

SAM: See ya, suckers. *Walks out door, then stops* Dammit, we're in the air!

*CRASH*

SAM: EEK!

*falls out door*

Sissel...

*blackout*

SISSEL(CAT): *paces floor* Huh, I wonder if...

ANGEL: *bursts in* ERIK!

ERIK: Angel! Shh!

ANGEL: I got the results from the knife.

ERIK: Who was it, then?

ANGEL: The fingerprints on the test result... they were... they were... Sam's.

*ZIP*

Scene 9

Setting: Samantha's House

Sam: Well, here you are. Erik, you can make yourself comfortable.

Erik: Umm, thanks...

Violet: OH! I can make you tea!

Sam: Quite honestly, I don't think that Erik wants anything to do with you after you rambled for a hour in the car about his life story...

Violet: It's called a rant!

Sam: Whatever.

Sara: Hah! Good one, Sammy!

Sam: I thought I asked you not to call me that...

Sara: It can be a nickname!

Sam: But nicknames are supposed to be short...

Michelle: Guys, I'm still here!

Sam: I know. (puts hand in pocket)

Violet: I LOVE POTO!

Sam: Huh? (Pulls blue rock out of pocket)

Sam: (Oh. It's that stone from before. I wonder if.. No. It couldn't be. Well, I'll go ask Fang.)

Sam: Umm, guys?

Violet: Yeah?

Sam: Um, I'm going to go into the computer room and talk to Mystia...

Sara: Can I come? Sam: No! I'm going alone.

Michelle: Are you sure?

Sam: Yeah. I'll be fast.

Violet: If you're sure...

Setting: Computer Room

Sam: (Types on computer)

Fang, I've got it. I think it's that same kind of stone.

-Sam

Posted at 12:20 pm

Reply to post on 12:20 pm

Good. Are you sure it's that same stone? Please don't call me by my name. Never know who might be here.

-Mystia

Posted at 12:22 pm

Reply to post on 12:22 pm

Sorry. Yes, I'm sure. It has that same feel. I just know it is.

-Sam

Posted at 12:23 pm

Reply to post on 12:23 pm

Okay. I just want to know: what are Temsik meteorite fragments doing down here, in earth?

END

Once Upon A Disaster

Season 1

Part 2

I had that feeling.. that falling sensation. Trouble is, it wasn't just a sensation... it was a reality. I was slowly falling towards my death. It was one of those slow motion moments when your life flashes before your eyes... Of course, none of you would understand... You don't understand how it feels...

Nobody knows what it's like.

*meanwhile*

ERIK: What?

ANGEL: I'm sorry... it's true.

ERIK: No... You're lying!

ANGEL: I have the results right here. *hands Erik test results*

ERIK: What- I don't believe you!

ANGEL: Erik, you have to accept the facts!

ERIK: Sam... she's not capable of murder!

ANGEL: Sometimes people we know and love change...

ERIK: Didn't you say that the murderer was a man?

ANGEL: I did. That's what I saw in my visions. But the future is always changing!

ERIK: I- I can't believe you! I won't!

ANGEL: Erik, it's true!

ERIK: So you'd give up on Sam just like that? She's our closest friend, Angel! You're giving up on her already?

ANGEL: I never said that! But...

ERIK: How can I trust you?! Y- you...

ANGEL: ERIK! It's the truth!

ERIK: It isn't!

ANGEL: Erik... it is the truth. I don't want to believe it either... I'm sorry.

ERIK: I- I can't trust you anymore.

ANGEL: But-

ERIK: Get out of my office!

ANGEL: F- fine! *flies away*

SISSEL(CAT): ~Umm, Erik?~

ERIK: You too! Get out!

SISSEL(CAT): Erik, I-

ERIK: LEAVE!

SISSEL(CAT): *runs out*

ERIK: Dear god... what has Sam gotten herself into?

*meanwhile*

SAM: I- I'm falling... everything.. is... getting...dark...

Fang...

Sissel...

Erik...

I'm sorry...

*blackout*

*meanwhile*

ERIK: It has to be someone else! It just-

SISSEL(CAT): ~Yes, it is someone else.~

ERIK: I thought I locked you outside!

SISSEL(CAT): ~You can't lock ghosts outside, Erik. I can travel through the wall using cores.~

ERIK: Oh. Wait. Did you say it WAS someone else?

SISSEL(CAT): ~Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did.~

ERIK: Angel was lying? Why, I'll kill-

SISSEL(CAT): ~Don't kill anyone yet, Erik. She was being manipulated.~

ERIK: Who! Who was it?

SISSEL(CAT): ~It was..~

ERIK: Who?!

SISSEL(CAT): ~It was Descole.~

ERIK: What?

*meanwhile*

SAM: Urgh. Where am I? Wait. Who is that lying on the ground? Poor kid. Egh, she's all splat... at least I think it's a she. I can't really tell, she's kind of... liquidated. Ugh. Wait a minute... is that me? Aw, crap!

I almost couldn't believe it was me. Then I remembered. Everything. My name: who I was: why I was here. Also, why I had died. But I couldn't give up! Not now! And then, with a wave of panic, I realized that I didn't know where the necklace was! Dammit! No one would ever understand what it felt like... Ever! And now I'd lost it! My only chance! What was I going to do now? Fang would be so upset! And- Oh, what if the necklace- I mean, Temsik necklace fell into the wrong hands? I couldn't let that happen! It'd be a living nightmare! Wait. Then realization dawned on me. I had been wearing the necklace when I hit the ground... I had died in the presence of the necklace... in the presence of Temsik radiation... Oh my god... I HAD THE POWERS OF THE DEAD!

*meanwhile*

ERIK: Descole? But I thought he was-

SISSEL(CAT): ~Living? Naw, he's been dead since... I think last week Tuesday.~

SISSEL(CAT): ~Anyway... what are we going to do about Samantha?~

ERIK: What?! I thought you'd have a plan!

SISSEL(CAT): ~I don't. I'm just a cat.~

ERIK: ...

SISSEL(CAT): ~Our best bet is to go and see if-~

FANG: *flies in* Erik!

ERIK: Fang! Is it ever so good to see-

FANG: *pant pant* Samantha- Samantha... is...

ERIK: Speak up! What about Samantha?

FANG: Samantha... she's dead...

ERIK: What?!

*ZIP*

Scene 10

Sam: (Logs off computer) I don't know what to do... I can't keep this a secret forever...

What can I do, though? Tell them that I've actually known about the machine's existence for years? No! I can't.. I can't risk it! (Exits computer room)

Sara: Dude, you were in there for SOOOOO loooooooooong!

Sam: *Noooooothing liiiiiiiike it, baby.* Sorry. I was, um, thinking.

Violet: Hey, Erik, want another cup of tea?

Erik: Umm, no.

Violet: If you want something, just ask!

Erik: If you insist, I will, mademoiselle...

Violet: YAAAY!

Michelle: (facepalm) Oh, dear... *Violet is starting to scare me...*

Sam: Will you all quit fangirling around? I'm trying to figure out something. *I can't even hear myself thinking over

Violet's fangirling...*

Violet: So, Erik, you come here often?

Erik: ... No, mademoiselle.

Sam: *I wonder if the machine uses the same power source... No, it couldn't be...*

Fang's words still echo in my head. Every night, the secrets I keep haunt me. I can't even relax, knowing how much danger we all are really in. I have to tell them.

2014

Setting: Cafeteria at school, 9th grade

Sam: Want to sit here?

Violet: Okay.

Sara: ...

Sam: What's up with Sara?

Violet: I think she's still mad at me.

Sam: For what?

Violet: Well, do you remember how on Saturday we were texting each other pictures from the dance?

Sam: Yeah.

Violet: And how I told you to send me that one picture and then you sent it, and Sara told you not to, but it was too

late?

Sam: ... Yeah...

But she's still mad at us?

Violet: No, I think she's mad at me.

Sam: Why?

Violet: Well, I wanted to prove it wasn't a big deal, so I posted it on Facebook.

Sam: WHAT?!

Violet: Yeah. She's mad because hundreds of people saw it and are calling her a "vampire" because of the red-eye.

Sam: ...

Violet: It's not even a big deal! And she won't talk to me!

Sam: ...

Violet: It's so ridiculous! Would you be THAT mad if something like that happened to you?!

Sam: Huh? Uhm... uh... I- I guess, but... you know, it's never happened to me before... so...

Violet: Man! Sara is SO DUMB!

Sam: (picks at food on plate)

Sam: ... Hey, where did my fork go?!

Violet: (throws fork across room)

Sam: What the- What are you doing? (retrieves fork and comes back, only to find lunch box missing)

Violet: Ha!

Sam: VIOLET! You're really making me mad!

Violet: (Shrugs) Good, I'd rather have TWO friends mad at me than just ONE.

Sam: But- but why?! That doesn't even make SENSE!

Violet: Because when I lose my old friends when I make new ones I can pick better.

Sam: That doesn't even make sense! Can't we talk this out?

Violet: Do you REALLY think you're that important of a friend to me?

Sam: I- I thought I did...

Setting: Math Class

Sam: *Urgh! I forgot what pi is! And I can't think because of what happened at lunch...*

Teacher: Sam? What is the answer to FT-99?

Sam: !

Teacher: Sam? Saaaam!

Sam: Uh... could you repeat the question?

Teacher: ... Why don't you look in your Toolkit?

Sam: ... Why?

Class: (Laughs)

Teacher: Sam... the question is in your Toolkit. I wrote it down in everyone's... Weren't you paying attention?

Sam: O- Of course! I was just confused! *Maybe I should talk to Violet so I can think straight... hey, why don't I use

my iPad to send her a letter explaining how I feel?*

Dear Violet,

For the life of me, I can't understand why you were so mad at me during lunch. Why you wanted to make me mad. Why you wouldn't listen to my reasoning or accept my peace offering. Y'know, what you did you Sara was horrible. She told you specifically to not take that pic, but you did anyway. You know, she said herself that she was ready to tell you she forgave you, but she logged back on only to see you'd already shared the pic with other people. She was mad at the two of us for seeing it, imagine how mad you must've made her.

I also remember how we once came out of music [today, actually] and you said you couldn't stand to be around people who sang too much all the time, even though you sing quite frequently as well. I bet you don't remember this one. You were walking up to Art with me and you said you could only stand to be around me when you were in a good mood. Like I was the one with the problem, you said that I was lucky to have a friend like you because you got teased for being friends with me. You know, my mom always thought high of you. She said you were a valuable friend, one worth keeping. She was wrong. Because, I blindly kept faith in you. I believed that sometimes you didn't know how much your words hurt. They were cruel. I thought maybe you didn't realize. You can take the nail out of a piece of wood, but you can't erase the mark it leaves. I'm not writing this letter to spite you. I just want to know. Why? Why did you say, at lunch, that when you lost Sara and I as friends, that you would "do better choosing my friends next time"? Why? Did you really mean it? Truly?

-Sam

Setting: School Bus

Sam:...

Violet: Hey, Sam.

Sam: Hi, Violet...

Violet: Hey, I got your note, and I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. I don't really know why I acted out at lunch. It

really isn't like me.

Sam: I know...

Violet: So... can you forgive me?

Sam: Of course I will! That's what friends are for!

Violet:...

Sam: Hey, do you want to come over to study?

Violet: You mean it, you're really not mad?

Sam: Not really. Everyone has a bad day.

Setting: Samantha's Parent's House

Sam: Dammit! Why does school have to be so hard?

Violet: It isn't that hard... maybe you're just stupid.

Sam: Am not! Plus, we have so much homework ALL the time... you even admitted it yourself!

Violet: Well, there IS a lot of homework...

Violet: I bet if Erik were here, he would do our homework...

Sam: Huh...

Violet: Sam! Sam!

Sam: Huh?

Violet: Dude, you like, spaced out again.

Sam: Oh, sorry.

Violet: (phone rings and Violet picks it up) That was my mom. Sorry, I have to go.

Sam: Bye!

Violet: (Exits)

Sam: ... Y'know, I bet if Erik were here, he WOULD do my homework. But there's just so much... Maybe if I read, I'll

be able to relax.

(Few minutes later)

Sam: Huh, that's odd... the Maximum Ride collection is missing from the library. Wonder what I should read instead...

(Crash in distance)

Sam: Whoa... what was that? Sound like it came from the kitchen... Wait... what if our house is getting robbed?!

Wait a minute... Both my parents are out! What happens if I die? That would suck... wait... my dad has an air rifle! I'll just carry that downstairs... Even I don't know how to use it...

Setting: Kitchen

Sam: Stay back! I have an air gun thingy!

?: Wait... please don't shoot... I just want to know where I am!

Sam: Creeper! Get out of my kitchen! (Shoots hole in wall)

?: !

Sam: ...Oops... *Well, that proves it works...*

?: Ummmmmm, do you know where I am?

Sam: Uhh, my kitchen. Shouldn't you know? You're the one who broke in...

?: I didn't break in! I was taking a flight and I- I had a heart attack! I think...

Sam: Umm, okay... Wait a minute... you're bleeding! What happened? Who are you?

?: I'm, uh, Fang.

Sam: Okay... and what are you doing in my kitchen?

Fang: I told you. I was fly- I mean, I had a heart attack and I suddenly appeared here.

Sam: Wait a minute...

Fang: Huh?

Sam: I- You look like Fang from Maximum Ride... well, how I had him pictured, anyway.

Fang: Max? Where's Max?

Sam: Oh, boy, you think you're a fictional character, don't you?

Fang: Pardon?

Sam: You're not real, you're either just a creepy stalker that broke into my house or your a figment of my imagination.

Fang: ... Could you put down the gun, please? You're making me nervous...

Sam: No.

Fang: *What am I going to do? This kid probably won't shoot me, I mean, if someone broke into my house then I'd be

holding a weapon too. Still...*

Sam: ...

Fang: Do you even know how to use that thing?

Sam: No.

Fang: Then why should I be scared?

Sam: If I were you, I'd be even more scared. I mean, I'd be more scared of a girl who didn't know how to use a gun

than a person who DID know how to use a gun. I mean, I could accidentally pull the trigger any moment.

Fang: Touché. But I'm not a girl, like you...

Sam: You know, for a creepy delusional stalker kid, you actually ARE pretty funny.

Fang: I'm not a stalker! I just want to know where I am and well, what year, it is, perhaps?

Sam: Fine, I'll humor you. You're in Hawaii-

Fang: Hawaii? As in the place where they dance hula?

Sam: We dance hula? Didn't know that. Anyway, the year is 2014.

Fang: Wait... I traveled BACK in time? Noooooo!

Sam: Uhh, okay.

Fang: I- I don't think I'm in the right time period... or place...

Sam: My house is THAT bad, huh?

Fang: No, it's not that..

Sam: Says the guy who broke in here... Do you have backup?

Fang: No, it's just me... wait... why am I telling you this?!

Sam: No backup? Sweet, hang on a second while I phone the police...

Fang: No! Wait! Please don't call the police... *I can't afford to get caught by Itex AGAIN!*

Sam: (raises eyebrow) Why shouldn't I?

Fang: Ah, because... *Maybe I can distract her and fly away...* Hey! Look over there!

Sam: No, you look!

Fang: Ah, but it's really cool!

Sam: Nothing here's cool. It's my house.

Fang: ... *Darn it...*

Sam: Distracting me ain't gonna help you, buddy.

Fang: ...

Sam: ...

Fang: *Great... wait... why don't I just fly out the window? I mean, she'll probably think she's imagining things even if

she sees my wings...*

Sam: ...

Fang: ...

Fang: Ha... *There's a window...* (Unfurls wings and jumps at window)

Sam: Holy cra-

Fang: (THUD) What the-

Sam: What the BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Fang: Urgh... (rubs head)

Sam: Ahh!

Fang: What the hell was that?

Sam: What the hell was that?

Sam: ... You first.

Fang: I asked YOU first!

Sam: I'm not the one with a gun pointed at me.

Fang: *Dammit!* Uhhhhh, they're part of a Halloween costume.

Sam: So I can use them as target practice?

Fang: Ah, no, I-

Sam: Fine, then. Just tell me what the heck is really going on here. How did you get in my house? And what is up with those wings?

Fang: ... To be perfectly honest, I don't really know what's going on either. To tell you the truth, I can't really

remember ANYTHING.

Sam: Uh huh. What's the last thing you remember?

Fang: I- I was flying with, er Max, and-

Sam: You can fly?!

Fang: Uhh, m- maybe... *Why did I even tell her that?!*

Sam: Cool. Carry on!

Fang: *Wow... If I was her, I would be a little skeptic... then again, I'm not the kind of guy that scares intruders with a

gun...* Umm, then my heart hurt... like a lot, and next thing I knew I was in your kitchen.

Sam: That's it?

Fang: Yeah.

Sam: What about the wings? Did you get those from Itex?

Fang: Yea- wait. How did you know about Itex?!

Sam: Aww, you're so cute when you're mad. How about you tell me everything you know and I tell you everything I

know?

Fang: Fine... but I still don't trust you...

Sam: That's aaaallright, baby!

Fang: ... What was that?

Sam: Oh.. I was quoting someone.

Fang: ...

Sam: Anyway, it's currently 2014. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but you aren't real.

Fang: Wh- what!

Sam: Hang on, let me finish. See, earlier today, I was doing homework and decided to go read a book called

Maximum Ride, written by James Patterson.

Fang: What?! There's a book about us?!

Sam: Hang on. So I was looking for the book, and I noticed that it was missing. So I was reminded of my homework.

Fang: What was your homework?

Sam: We had to write a story for improv class, AKA a script.

Fang: Okay... what was yours about?

Sam: Don't laugh...

Fang: Don't worry... I won't.

Sam: Good... for improv I was writing about Once Upon a Time.

Fang: Huh? What's that?

Sam: A TV show I watch. It's been going strong for 2 years now. Anyway, I titled it "Once Upon a Disaster."

Fang: Why "Disaster?"

Sam: Because it was literally a disaster! I couldn't decide what characters from which story to use.

Fang: Why were you using story characters?

Sam: Because Once Upon a Time is about storybook characters getting trapped in the real world.

Fang: Wait... You mean...

Sam: Yeah... it's too many coincidences... my book missing, my homework...

Fang: ...

(screen blackout)

Fang: So, let me get this straight... I'm a fictional character who somehow ended up in the real world?

Sam: Yep. Cookie? (Holds out cookie)

Fang: Umm, thanks...

Sam: Yeah. I bet if Max were here, we'd never see another cookie in this house again...

Fang: Yeah. Max LOVED cookies.

Fang: But, you know, I'm still curious as to how you got that window to stand against me...

Sam: That's a plexiglass window.

Fang: Plexiglass? Huh? Why?

Sam: Uhh, long story short, it got broken once-

Fang: By you?

Sam: Yeah. So it got broken and my parents made all the windows Plexiglass.

Fang: Isn't that a bit... paranoid?

Sam: Yup! (Beams)

Fang: ...

2021

Scene 11

Setting: Samantha's house

Sara: Earth to Samantha?

Sam: Huh?

Michelle: Dude, you like, spaced out.

Sara: You missed it too! Violet was bugging Erik and he smashed a window!

Sam: What?!

Erik: Calm yourself, I'm fine.

Violet: Yaaaaaay!

Sam: Man, I can hear them in the other room from here.

Michelle: ... Sam, Violet and Erik are right behind you.

Erik: ...

Violet: ...

Sam: Oh.

Violet: Are you sure you're okay, Samantha?

Sam: I'm, er, fine...

Violet: Okay... if you say so...

Sam: ...

Sara: (Slaps Sam)

Sam: What was that for?

Sara: Oops. I thought you were spacing out again.

Sam: Feel better?

Sara: Yeah.

Sam: (Slaps Sara) Me, too.

Michelle: Girls, girls, you're both ugly! Now stop!

Sara: ...

Sam: ...

Michelle: What?

Violet: Heeeey, Eeeeeeeeerik, do you want aaaanything?

Erik: Uh, no.

Sam: Okay, Cabanela.

(All look at Sam)

Violet: Who's Cabanela?

Sam: ... Never mind. (Starts humming "A Lovely Lanky Man")

Violet: Yuck. What are you humming? Dubstep?

Sam: I don't know anyone who can hum dubstep...

Sara: I know someone who has...

Sara:

They say our solar system

Is centered around the sun

Nine planets-

Sam: Hey! That song was from my old school play!

Sara: You were in a play?!

Sam: Yeah.

Sara: Then the director who cast you must've been deaf or something.

Sam: She wasn't.

Sara: Oh.

Violet: Maybe she was delusional?

Erik: You sing?

Sam: Yeah. Got a problem with that?

Erik: Well, what do you sing? *Probably the same kind of trashy music that Violet has been playing...*

Sam: Oh, I sing classical, Broadway, Les Miserables, Phantom of the Opera...

Erik: Phantom of the WHAT?!

Sam: Phantom of the Opera. It's about you, you know.

Erik: There's a song about me?!

Sam: Not song... songs... well, a entire Broadway show...

Erik: WHAT?!

Violet: Ooh! I'll tell you! Okay, so, in the opening, there's an auction guy and he sells-

Sam: Violet, you already told us, well, a LOONG story in the car. How about I tell them about it?

Violet: Okay!

Sam: Basically, the Phantom of the Opera is a Broadway musical composed by Andrew Lloyd Weber. It'a about a

disfigured madman who lives under the Opera and falls in love with a opera singer Christine Daae.

Erik: ...

Sam: In other words, it's about you.

Erik: ...

Sam: (Nervous chuckle) So... come here often?

Erik: ...

Sara: Oooh, you space out too? So do I!

Erik: ...

Sam: ...

Violet: So, can I tell my story now?

Sam: No.

*ZIP*

ERIK: That can't possibly be true... I mean, they kidnapped Sam. Why would they want her dead? Sissel, do you know anything about this?

SISSEL(CAT): ~Call me Shiseru. So we don't get the two Sissel's mixed up. And, no, I didn't.~

ERIK: You're surprisingly calm!

SHISERU: ...~ Actually, we don't have to worry. I can just bring her back to life, remember?~

ERIK: Don't you ever worry about death?

SHISERU: ~Not really. I'm a cat. Plus, I'm already dead.~

FANG: Erik... are you talking to a cat?

ERIK: This is a special cat. He can-

SHISERU: ~Don't.~

FANG: Erik, Sam is DEAD. And you're talking to a cat.

ERIK: ... Oh. Whoops.

FANG: I know where she is. But you might be... well, a bit sickened at-

ERIK: I don't mind. I have performed several dissections of-

FANG: ...

SHISERU: ~We don't need to know about that.~

ERIK: ... Sorry.

FANG: Just.. let's get going!

[Scene change to Grassy Field]

FANG: ... Here we are.

... Why did you bring the cat?

ERIK: Wait... where is Sam?!

SHISERU: ~Uh oh... there's blood, but no body...~

FANG: Dammit! I should've known this would happen!

ERIK: Know what would happen?

FANG: Er, it's complicated...

SHISERU: ~! That?!~

ERIK: What is it Shiseru!

FANG: You're talking to a cat...

SHISERU: *Goes limp*

FANG: What the- it's dead!

ERIK: Uhh, it fell asleep... |Shiseru! Stop leaving your body!|

SHISERU: ~How did you know about that?~

ERIK: |I observed.|

SHISERU: ~At least you remembered to think and not talk this time.~

ERIK: |That's offensive in two ways. What surprised you about Sam?|

SHISERU: ...

ERIK: |I get it if you don't want to talk about it. But I still need to know.|

SHISERU: ~I can't... not here...~

ERIK: |I don't understand. Don't you trust me?

SH|SERU: ~I- I can't. This is something Sam has invested in since she was very young. I can't risk it.~

ERIK: |Wait.. you know about something?|

SHISERU: ~... We had better stop talking. It's too dangerous.~

ERIK: |But-|

FANG: That cat is dead...

SHISERU: Meow?

FANG: Ah.. what the-

ERIK: Sleeping.

FANG: O- ok...

ERIK: Fang... are you hiding something from me?

FANG: Hiding... something? ... That's preposterous! Don't you trust me?

ERIK: Yeah. |But you don't trust me...|

FANG: ...|Sam has the powers of the dead. I warned her not to wear that fragment around. What am I going to do?|

SHISERU: Meowr.

FANG: ..|Come to think of it, didn't that cat... No way. But with all the weird things happening.. I wouldn't be

surprised...|

FANG: Erik?

ERIK: Yes?

FANG: That cat... it's dead... isn't it.

ERIK: Wh- what?

ERIK: What- it's alive! It's moving!

FANG: Just because it's moving doesn't mean it's alive. You're hiding something from me, aren't you?

ERIK: I-

FANG: *pulls out gun*

ERIK: Fang! What in the-

FANG: Sorry.

*BANG*

ERIK: ! You just shot the cat!

SHISERU: *Goes limp*

ERIK: Aaahhhhh! Sissel!

SHISERU: ~Don't worry, I'm fine. I told you not to call me Sissel.~

ERIK: Why are you limp then?

SHISERU: ~I was faking it... Oh no...~

ERIK: What, Shiseru?

SHISERU: ~Erik... You said that out loud.~

ERIK: Crap.

FANG: ... I knew it. That cat.. it has powers of the dead... doesn't it? It would explain him falling asleep and waking

up so suddenly... Why you were talking to him...

ERIK: Ah- I treat him like he's a person!

FANG: So he means a lot to you?

ERIK: Of- of course!

FANG: Then why aren't you freaking out because I killed him?

ERIK: Ah- ahh- because... because..

FANG: Because he's already dead.

ERIK: What do you want?

FANG: Me? I want nothing. I just want to know about that cat you have there. How did he get his powers? Does he

have a Temsik fragment?

ERIK: I- I-

SHISERU: ... ~It's okay, Erik. I think he can help us.~

ERIK: Shiseru... how did you die?

SHISERU: ~I was hit by a Temsik meteorite and I died in its radiation.~

ERIK: He says this Temsik fragment killed him and he died in its radiation.

FANG: ...So it's true then...

ERIK: Now. Your turn.

FANG: Huh?

ERIK: Tell us what you know!

FANG: I- I'm sorry. I can't do that.

ERIK: What!

FANG: I can't put that at risk. Even if it means losing a friend.

SHISERU: That's not true! I know!

FANG: D- did that cat just talk?!

SHISERU: Huh?

FANG: But... how did I hear you?

SHISERU: Yeah... you don't have a core!

[YOMIEL: Over the course of ten long years, my powers changed.

RAY: Our powers change as time progresses.]

SHISERU: That- that's it!

FANG: What?

SHISERU: My powers... they've changed!

FANG: What?!

SHISERU: Now... now I think I can talk outside of the Ghost World!

FANG: Are you serious?!

ERIK: And you only noticed it NOW!

SHISERU: ...

ERIK: Sorry. Wait. didn't you say "That's not true! I know!"

SHISERU: Yeah. I do know.

ERIK: What?!

FANG: ... 10 years ago.. when Sam was 14...

[Sam: Hey. Fang.

Fang: Yeah?

Sam: What's this? (holds up rock)

Fang: A... rock.

Sam: I know. But look at this. (holds up magnet)

Fang: It's... a magnet.

Sam: I know. But look at this. (holds magnet next to rock, which then starts glowing)

Fang: What?!]

FANG: After we found out about the rock, I assumed it was just a reaction. But then it reacted to other objects, like... like books.

ERIK: What?

FANG: Yeah. Then one day, I found Sam playing a video game.

SHISERU: Ghost Trick...

FANG: Yeah. We learned all about Temsik. We performed research and discovered that there are three different

things that the meteorite can alter.

ERIK: What was that?

FANG: Time, death...

and space.

ERIK: What?!

SHISERU: I didn't-

FANG: See, our universes dimension is separated into layers. Time, space, and death. Space... that's the most

important. It's how we travel from the different layers.

ERIK: What!

SHISERU: ! That's how..

FANG: Yes. That's how we came to be trapped in a different layer... in a different world.

HOODED FIGURE: Sorry to bust your party, guys, but I happen to be in a predicament.

FANG: !

SHISERU: !

ERIK: Sir, I'm sorry, we're having a private discussion.

HOODED FIGURE: Sir? I'm a girl.

ERIK: I couldn't tell with that hood of yours on. Mind taking it off? Or are you hiding something?

HOODED FIGURE: ... I'd rather not. It's not a pretty sight.

ERIK: But-

HOODED FIGURE: Erik, it's me. Sam.

ERIK: What? But you're dead!

SAM: Yeah. But... I fell out of a spaceship.

ERIK: Then why didn't you take off your hood!

SAM: Ehh... I fell out of a spaceship. And went splat.

ERIK: ... Oh.

SHISERU: Wait a minute. How are you possessing yourself!

SAM: I can... control... er, liquids.

SHISERU: Do you have a core?

SAM: Yeah.

SHISERU: Okay. *Turns to Erik and Fang* You guys stay put. I'm going to prevent Sam's death.

{Four Minutes Before Death}

DESCOLE: You there.

GUARD: Yeah?

DESCOLE: I need you to-

*Phone rings*

DESCOLE: Don't answer that! *picks up phone* Yes? Hang on. I'm in the middle of something important here.

DESCOLE: After I leave, keep an eye on her.

GUARD: Yes sir!

SAM: Urgh. What the?

DESCOLE: Ahh, so, my dear, you've awaken at last.

SAM: You!

DESCOLE: That's right, dear.

SAM: What do you want with me?

DESCOLE: To use you as a bargaining chip.

SAM: Jerk! *strains against bondage*

DESCOLE: Those knots are pretty tight.

SAM: I know, right?

DESCOLE: Shut up. *exits*

SAM: |Perfect.| *cuts rope with knife*

SAM: Now to get out. |When I got pulled in here, I noted where the entrance was.| *runs towards door*

GUARD: Hey!

SAM: AGH! *strangles with Death Note lasso*

GUARD: X_X

SAM: *checks for pulse* Well, he isn't dead. He's just unconscious. Maybe he has a key. *digs around in Guard's

pocket*

SAM: Aha! *unlocks door*

SAM: See ya, suckers. *Walks out door, then stops* Dammit, we're in the air!

*CRASH*

SAM: EEK! *falls out door*

{Rewind Time Again}

SHISERU: Okay... let's get started.

SAM: Yep.

*Phone rings*

SHISERU: Okay, let me take that.

SAM: !

SHISERU: What?

SAM: It's a cell phone.

SHISERU: So?

SAM: It's wireless. That means there aren't any phone lines for you to travel through.

SHISERU: Oh no!

SAM: ... Don't forget, you have me here.

SHISERU: So?

SAM: HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I HAVE GHOST TRICKS?!

SHISERU: ! What is your power!

SAM: I told you I can control liquids! Weren't you paying attention?!

SHISERU: Oh. I thought you had another power!

SAM: What do you mean?

SHISERU: I mean one that can HELP US!

SAM: C'mon. It's easy. I just manipulate water to get us to where we need to be!

SHISERU: And where's that?

SAM: The control room!

SHISERU: Why the control room?!

SAM: Because we need to find out what made that crash!

SHISERU: Why do we need to find out about the crash?

SAM: Because it's what knocked me off board!

SHISERU: Don't yell! Besides, HOW IS THAT GOING TO RELATE TO THE CONTROL ROOM!

SAM: Shh! And, think back. Remember when Lynne felt a crash? In the S-Yonoa?

SHISERU: You mean the torpedo?

SAM: Yeah.

SHISERU: But that was underwater!

SAM: I know. But there are like, these flying missile things.

SHISERU: Flying Missile things?

SAM: Forget that. Just think about, like, a flying torpedo.

SHISERU: Uh, okay. |Flying torpedo?|

SAM: Hey!

SHISERU: Whoops.

SAM: So we stop this flying missile thingy from hitting the place that it hits, and we save my life!

SHISERU: I have a better idea.

SAM: What's that?

SHISERU: Heh heh. You'll see. You'll see.

SAM: ...

SHISERU: Now...

SAM(LIVING): Perfect. *Cuts rope with knife*

SHISERU: Now! *ties rope around Living Sam's ankle*

SAM: And that helps us HOW?

SHISERU: Heh heh. You'll see. You'll see.

SAM: ...

SHISERU: Now...

SAM(LIVING): Aha! *unlocks door*

SAM: We're running out of time!

SHISERU: Hang on! *ties rope on Sam's ankle around funny-looking backpack*

SAM: What's-

SHISERU: Ever heard that story where-

SAM: We don't have TIME for stories!

SHISERU: So the smartest girl in the world was in a plane with 2 others. One was a girl who was ALWAYS teased for

being different. Another was the friend of the girl who was teased. The ride was going smoothly, until there was a loud

CRASH! The pilot apologized and said they were going to crash, and there were only 2 parachutes. The girl who was

teased gave her friend the parachute and told her she didn't need it. So the girl reluctantly jumped out of the plane

with the parachute. Then the smartest girl said "Oh, I'm smarter than you, so I deserve to live." She jumped out of the plane. The pilot said "I'm sorry. You're going to die!" The girl who was always teased said "No, we're not. My ratty old backpack got mixed up with the parachute that the smartest girl in the world jumped out with." The pilot stared, aghast. "You mean..." The girl nodded. "The smartest girl in the world jumped out of the plane with a backpack."

SAM: And this helps how?

SHISERU: Well, I just tied a "backpack" to your foot.

SAM: "You mean..."

SHISERU: *nods* You just fell out of that spaceship with a parachute tied to your foot.

{Back To Present}

ERIK: ...

SHISERU: ...

FANG: ...

SHISERU: Do you remember everything?

ERIK: Huh?

SHISERU: Fine, while we're waiting, I'll remind you guys.

*5 hours later*

SAM: *comes in hospital room* Hey guys, sorry I'm late.

ERIK: Oh. Hi, Sam.

SAM: Why all the glum faces?

FANG: Sissel gave-

SHISERU: Shiseru.

FANG: Shiseru gave us a recap of what we forgot.

SAM: Oh. That.

SHISERU: By the way, how did you hear us, Samantha?

SAM: Oh. I was eavesdropping.

SHISERU: ...Why didn't you try to stop us?

SAM: Hey! I was trying to figure SOMETHING out!

SHISERU: Well, why didn't you just talk to us?!

SAM: Because I like drama. Plus I wouldn't have any proof it was me.

SHISERU: That's the worst excuse I've ever heard.

SAM: ...

SHISERU: Uh. So...

ERIK: Now what?

SAM: I don't know. You're in the hospital-

FANG: How did you manage to make it all the way out there?

ERIK: I've dealt with worse.

SAM: Ahem. You're in the hospital, Fang has... wings, Shiseru is a cat...

SHISERU: And the smartest girl in the world jumped out of a plane with a backpack.

SAM: Hahaha!

ERIK: Huh?

SHISERU: Ehh, inside joke.

ERIK: ...

FLASH: *walks in* Hey, guys. Came to check up on Erik.

ERIK: Huh? Oh, hi.

FLASH: *checks monitors*

SAM: So, do you think he'll be okay?

FLASH: Yeah. He's surprisingly well, for getting shot by a bullet. Luckily, it was just a scrape, and the wound wasn't

infected.

SAM: ... No idea what you're talking about. Can he get out soon?

FLASH: Hmm... yeah. Maybe a couple of days.

*Scene change*

Amy fingered the old, faded photograph that had yellowed with age. The edges were tearing a bit and had

split on the sides. This was her favorite picture that she had taken with Raoul. She still remembered that wonderful summer day.

Tears came to Amy's eyes. They had only been married a few weeks before Raoul had fallen off a cliff and died. Now he was lost to her forever. "Amy, you have to let go," Erik said sadly. She jumped, startled. "I guess... when did you get here anyway? You startled me!" Erik smiled. "I tend to do that," he said. "Erik, you alway-" Before she could finish her sentence, Amy was interrupted by the loud crashing of the door being blown off it's hinges. Angel flew in hurriedly. Before Amy could tell her to put the door back up, Angel shouted "I saw a vision! Raoul's alive!"

"Whoa. Slow down. Raoul is DEAD. He fell off a cliff." Erik said very slowly. Too slowly. Angel shook her head. "It's the truth. I know it's hard to believe, but I saw it in a vision."

"Whoa. Slow down. Raoul is DEAD. He fell off a cliff." Erik said very slowly. Too slowly. Angel shook her head. "It's the truth. I know it's hard to believe, but I saw it in a vision."

"Saw what in a vision?"

Angel paused, looking down at her feet. "I-"

"This had better not be a joke," Erik said, crossing his arms.

"It isn't. But you might find this hard to believe," Angel muttered.

"What?" Erik was getting annoyed with this conversation. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Amy nervously watching.

"Well, Raoul... he... uh, he..."

"Spit it out already!"

"He has wings."

Amy's face turned chalk white and Erik's mood swung from irritated to livid.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier!" He yelled, infuriated.

"Well... the vision... I just got it... I-"

"Do you know WHERE he is at this point?!"

"Well, yes, I do."

"WHERE?!"

"Itex..."

If Amy's face could've gone whiter than white, it did.

"WHAT IN THE-"

Angel interrupted. "We... mightn't be able to save him.."

Amy fainted.

"Look what you did!" Erik growled.

"It wasn't my fault!" Angel screamed.

"OH YES IT WAS! IF YOU HAD ONLY TOLD US THIS EARLIER-"

Samantha poked her head in the room. "Could you quiet it down in there? I'm watching a new episode of-"

"SAMANTHA MORRISON!RAOUL HAS WIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGSSSSS!"

"Stop it. You're turning into Cabanela. Seriously, could you quite it down?"

Erik just stared blankly.

"Now what's this about Raoul having wings? You mean he's an angel?"

Angel turned at the sound of her name.

Erik's face COULD be described as turning red, but only the half which was visible. "NO YOU IDIOT I MEAN HE HAD WINGS AND HE SURVIVED AND HE'S IN ITEX AND ANGEL HAD A VISION AND SHE SAID THAT SHE CAN'T ALWAYS SEE-"

"Dude, calm down. And that has GOT to be the longest run-on sentence I have

EVER heard." |Yeeaaaah, baaby!|

"This is not a joking matter!" Erik shouted. "Fang is stuck in Itex!"

Sam started to say something, but stopped. "Wait. He's in ITEX?! Why didn't you say this SOONER?!"

Erik growled softly.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go save the fop!"

Amy stirred, then blinked. "What!?"

[Scene Change to Itex]

AMY: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

SAM: Shhh! We must be VERY quiet!

ERIK: ...

SAM: Shhhh!

ERIK: You're making the most noise!

SAM: *Pauses, then looks around*

ERIK: I think the coast is clear.

AMY: I can't hear you!

SAM: HE THINKS THE COATS ARE CLEEEAAAAN!

ERIK: Shut up!

SAM: No!

AMY: BE QUIET!

SAM: Shh! Someone might hear us!

ERIK: *Facepalm*

AMY: ... I'm amazed no one's heard us.

SAM: Too bad we didn't bring Shiseru. He could save us if we die.

ERIK: We might need him too...

SAM: Huh? Watch out! There's a guard!

ERIK: Huh. He looks like he's sleeping, slouched up against the wall like that.

SAM: *walks over to guard*

AMY: Sam! Get back here!

SAM: !

ERIK: What?

SAM: The guard... he's dead.

ERIK: What?

SAM: Someone.. someone's been here!

ERIK: Agh! *crashes into wall*

AMY: !

SAM: !

(NARRATOR DESCOLE: Pause! Nom nom nom! Okay. Play!)

?: HA!

ERIK: Can you, er, put down your knife?

?: NO!

ERIK: No need to shout.

?: !

ERIK: What? Something surprise you?

?: You...

AMY: Erik... do you realize WHO THAT IS?

SAM: ...

ERIK: A hooded creepy guard?

SAM: No! It's-

?: Heh. It's Raoul.

ERIK: Wh- WHAT?!

(NARRATOR DESCOLE: Pause!

Hmm. Y'know, I think the Ghost Trick theme "A Dashing Enigma" would be good for this scene.

NARRATOR SAM: No! Besides, I think the "Four Minutes Before Death Variation" would be better.

NARRATOR DESCOLE: Hmmph. We're wasting the reader's time.

NARRATOR SAM: Whoops! Play!)

ERIK: It's... you?! But we came to save you!

SAM: How ironic would it be if we were killed by the very person we were trying to save?!

RAOUL: ... I don't need your help. You shouldn't have bothered.

ERIK: I-

RAOUL: *Vanishes*

ERIK: What... WHAT?! He just... disappeared!

SAM: I know. I saw.

AMY: *Faints*

ERIK: Not AGAIN!

SAM: Great! Now we gotta walk ALL THE WAY HOME.

ERIK: Hey! It's not my fault!

SAM: Oh yes, it IS! Maybe if you'd only been a bit quieter we wouldn't be in this situation!

ERIK: That doesn't make sense!

SAM: Does too!

ERIK: DO you want to die!?

SAM: No!

ERIK: Then let's get out of here!

(NARRATOR DESCOLE: Pause! Ooh. Draaama!

NARRATOR SAM: Noooooothing liiiiiike it, baby!

NARRATOR DESCOLE: ...

NARRATOR SAM: What?

NARRATOR DESCOLE: ...

NARRATOR SAM: *to audience* He's mesmerized by my beauty. Play!)

[Scene Change]

SAM: So... now what?

ERIK: Honestly... I don't know.

SAM: Dude, I'm amazed at how you managed to carry Amy over here.

ERIK: Why?

SAM: Because you look so frail and thin!

ERIK: ... I'm not even going to reply to that.

SAM: No, it's on page 156 of Once Upon A Disaster.

ERIK: Once... Upon A Disaster?

SAM: Yeah. It's what I named my book.

ERIK: You WROTE A BOOK?!

SAM: Yeah!

ERIK: Wow... it's a miracle you stayed interested on one subject for so long.

SAM: ...

ERIK: What's it about anyway?

SAM: You guys, me, and you guys, and time machines, and Temsik.

ERIK: ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU PUT ALL OF TEMSIK'S SECRETS IN YOUR BOOK?!

SAM: Yep.

ERIK: WHERE IS THAT BOOK?

SAM: In my hand.

ERIK: *rips book into shreds*

SAM: ...

ERIK: There! The problem is gone.

SAM: ... There's like, 1000 copies made of that already.

ERIK: WHAT?

SAM: Yeah... I had it published.

*phone rings*

SAM: Huh? Wonder who's calling. *picks up her cell phone*

Hello?

VIOLET: Hi, Sam.

SAM: Oh, hi Violet!

...

"What are you doing calling at this hour?" There was a pause on the other end. "Hello?" Sam hoped the line

hadn't been lost. She wanted to know what Violet had called about. "Cut the formalities," Violet snarled. "I- I beg your

pardon?" Sam wondered if this really was Violet she was speaking with. "I was NOT happy to have the police come knocking at MY DOOR at 6:00 am in the FREAKING MORNING asking if I've seen an individual by the name of Samantha Morrison!" "Wh- what?" Sam was bewildered. The police? What did they want with her? "What did they want?" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! OR DO YOU NOT REMEMBER KILLING SOMEONE?!" Samantha gasped and almost dropped the phone. "WH- WHAT?! What are you talking about?!" Samantha gasped. "Yeah!" "Wh- what did you say?" Sam was bordering hysterical. "I told them where you live." "You- you what?!" "Yeah." Sam could almost see Violet's sneer on the other end of the line. "I- I thought we were-" "Friends?" All these years and Violet could still almost read Sam's mind. "Please." Mocking laughter could be heard at the other end of the line. "I don't think I've ever met someone that's such a sorry excuse for a friend. Besides, do you think that you were THAT important of a friend to me?" Sam dropped the phone in the fish tank by Erik's hospital night stand. She suddenly remembered something. Long forgotten, a memory about to emerge. It was a song she had written once upon a disaster. It was a song. A song about friends.

Once upon a time

I recall

I was travelin' through town

Saw the county prison

Turned around

Broke my gramma out

Once upon a time

I recall

That day my gramma said "Hey, child"

Sit and stay for a while

While I tell you

'bout good friends

and bad friends

Either way I know you'll make the right choice

Cause there's good friends

and there's bad friends

Either way I know you'll choose the right ones

Oh there's good friends

and there's bad friends

Just like me, you'll make the right choice.

See, a good friend, when you meet em'

They'll say

"Hey sister, get the hell outta my way"

Yes there's good friends

and there's bad friends

Either way I know you'll choose the right ones

See, a bad friend, when you meet em'

they'll say

"Oh, I remember you! You were that kid who wrote about flowers in May!"

Oh there's good friends

and there's bad friends

Either way I know you'll choose the right ones

cause there's good friends

and there's bad friends

So get cozy

and write 'bout flowers in May

See, a bad friend,

will bail you outta jail

but a good friend

will be sitting in the cell next to you

and say

"Aw man we really screwed up."

Oh, there's good friends

and there's bad friends

Either way I know you'll choose the right ones

Cause there's good friends

And there's bad friends

Either way they'll stay around

See, a good friend

will make you pay for lunch

but a bad friend

will buy you some instead

Cause there's good friends

and there's bad friends

either way I know you'll choose the right ones

Oh there's good friends

and there's bad friends

Either way they'll stick around

On Halloween

When everyone'll scream

A bad friend will take you out trick or treatin'

And a good one will be TP'n a house

The very next day

When asked about it they'll say

"She did it!"

And point to you

Cuz there's good friends

and there's bad friends

Either way I know you'll choose the right ones

Oh there's good friends

and there's bad friends

Either way they'll all say

"You got suspended? No way!"

See, a bad friend

will take you to their play

but a good friend

will help crash a par-tay

Cause there's good friends

and there's bad friends

Either way I know you'll choose the right ones

Oh there's good friends

and there's bad friends

Either way I know in the end

You'll say

Oh there's good friends

and there's bad friends

but what I never knew

is that the bad friends

were the good ones

and the path they took

I swallowed bait and hook

see I'm where I'm today

Because

of the bad friends

and of the good ones

ERIK: Samantha... are you okay?

SAM: *sniffle* She...she... she told them...

ERIK: Who? Huh? What are you talking to? Who was on the other end of the line?

SAM: It was Violet.

ERIK: Well, what did she say?

SAM: She... said bad stuff.

ERIK: And how does that make you feel?

SAM: You're not my psychiatrist. In fact, I don't even have one.

ERIK: ... |She should get one, fast...|

SAM: She... uh, she said the police came knocking at her door asking about... me.

ERIK: What?

SAM: Apparently I murdered someone.

ERIK: Oh... that.

SAM: Huh? DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING THAT I DON'T?!

ERIK: Well, uh... Descole, er... You remember that incident with Nessa, right?

SAM: You mean her murder?

ERIK: Uh... yeah.

SAM: You aren't saying that I-

ERIK: No. You didn't... but you did. Descole has powers of the dead.

SAM: Wh- what?!

ERIK: Yeah... Descole... he, uh... has powers of the dead.

SAM: WHAT?! HE'S DEAD!

ERIK: Yeah...

SAM: Why didn't you tell ME THIS EARLIER?!

ERIK: Uh... because you were dead.

SAM: ... That's the lamest excuse I've EVER HEARD!

ERIK: ...

SAM: Wait... so what are you trying to say?

ERIK: I'M TRYING TO SAY THAT DESCOLE MANIPULATED YOU TO KILL NESSA!

SAM: Wait... he can manipulate LIVING creatures?

ERIK: ...

SAM: How long has he been dead?

ERIK: Maybe three weeks, tops.

SAM: Wait... Nessa's murder happened, like, a few MONTHS ago!

ERIK: I think, well, we think, that is, Sissel, Fang and I think that he travelled back in time to before a person's death.

SAM: What?!

ERIK: Umm... yeah...

SAM: But- WHO DIED LIKE-

ERIK: That's what we're trying to figure out.

SAM: ... YOU DOLT!

ERIK: What?!

SAM: HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED IT OUT YET!

ERIK: ! You have a lead? Tell me!

SAM: No, I have the ANSWER!

ERIK: What?

SAM: ... Wow. I thought you're supposed to be smart.

ERIK: ... |I am...|

SAM: Dummy, he went back in time before Nessa's death!

ERIK: ...

SAM: What?

ERIK: ... I'm not the stupid one! If you didn't kill Nessa she wouldn't have DIED IN THE FIRST PLACE!

SAM: ... Oh... when you put it THAT way...

ERIK: ...

SAM: Maybe...she was so stressed she had a heart attack?

ERIK: I... I highly doubt that. You're scraping, Sam.

SAM: ...

ERIK: What?

SAM: ...

ERIK: ...

SAM: ...

ERIK: ...

SAM: ...

ERIK: ...

SAM: ...

I've GOT IT!

ERIK: Huh?

SAM: Because of the fact that Descole and time travelers have been proved to exist, then that means that we are

currently living in an alternate universe meaning that there have been, say, different fates, or paths we have travelled down currently, since Descole changed Nessa's fate that clearly states that we are living currently in an alternate dimension allowing us to transfer and alter fates. Meaning that it was highly possible for Nessa to have died in the alternate timeline due to age or an illness in the presence of the Temsik meteorite and thus straightforward have gained a fragment, allowing Descole to die and find her wandering spirit/shell and then go back in time and allow me to murder her under the control of he, Jean Descole!

ERIK: ... I totally get it!

...

Could you repeat that in English, please?

SAM: ...

ERIK: What?

SAM: Aren't you supposed to be smart?

ERIK: I am!

SAM: Wow. Basically, I said that, uh, well... I don't really know what I said.

ERIK: Did you mean that because there is an alternate timeline that we are currently living in, then it's possible for

Nessa to have naturally died on her own.

SAM: That's totally what I meant!

...

Could you repeat that in English, please?

ERIK: I said that it's possible for Nessa to have died naturally!

SAM: I... I don't get it.

ERIK: URGH!

FANG: *flies in with Shiseru*

FANG: Hey, guys.

SHISERU: Hi.

SAM: Hi.

ERIK: ... I still can't believe you can talk now.

SHISERU: It's a good thing, I suppose. I remember the little lady saying how it'd be amazing if Missile could

communicate with her.

ERIK: But.. he's a dog.

SAM: ... You never told me how you swapped that potato and that hat with the bullet when we confronted Tengo.

SHISERU: Huh? Oh, that. Well... Missile was there.

SAM: What? Why didn't he say so?

SHISERU: I dunno. I would personally like to get in his head for once.

SAM: Can't you read his mind?

SHISERU: Well, I can, but I don't understand his way of thinking.

SAM: That's understandable. You aren't him, after all.

SHISERU: Anyway, he wanted to keep his identity hidden.

SAM: But we already know him...

SHISERU: Yeah. That's why I want to understand how he thinks.

MISSILE: *runs in and starts barking*

LYNNE: Slow down, Missile! *runs in*

MISSILE: Wooof!

SHISERU: *switches to Ghost World*

LYNNE: Oh! Hey, Sissel!

SHISERU: Umm, you can call me "Shiseru" so we don't get the two Sissels mixed up.

LYNNE: Uh... okay?

SHISERU: Anyway... Missile! Good to see you!

MISSILE: Hi! WELCOME!

LYNNE: ...

ERIK: ...

SAM: ...

SHISERU: Um, Missile?

MISSILE: Yeah?

SHISERU: Why did you want to keep your identity hidden when we were rescuing Sam and Erik? They already knew you.

MISSILE: Oh! That's easy! If someone found out that I was helping Sam and Erik, then they might come after me and harm Miss Kamila or Miss Lynne!

LYNNE: ...

ERIK: I suppose that makes sense... But why did you help save us anyway?

MISSILE: Well...

SHISERU AND MISSILE: We're not about to let anyone die in front of us.

LYNNE: Cool! My motto is "Shoot first, ask later!"

ALL EXECPT LYNNE: ...

LYNNE: What?

SHISERU: I have bad memories of that line when I was rescuing Jowd...

ERIK: Huh? Who's Jowd?

LYNNE: I dunno.

ERIK: ...You don't know Jowd?

LYNNE: Huh? Who said Jowd? Is he here? He's my hero, you know.

ERIK: ...

LYNNE: What?

SAM: ...

LYNNE: They're mesmerized by my beauty.

SHISERU: ...

LYNNE: Ha! Sissel got his own tongue!

MISSILE: Miss Lynne, didn't Shiseru ask you to call him Shiseru, not Sissel?

LYNNE: Oops.

*Crash in distance*

LYNNE: Ah! What was that?

ERIK: I dunno.

SHISERU: We better go check it out.

(NARRATOR DESCOLE: Pause! Hahaha, it MUST BE ME!

NARRATOR SAM: ... Actually, this time, it's not...

NARRATOR DESCOLE: We're wasting the readers time.

Play!)

SHISERU: *exits living room with Lynne*

?: Officer Blake, Hershel Layton, and Police Detective Stiltskin. We're here to see Samantha Morrison. This is the

residence of Erik Destler, is it not?

LYNNE: It is... but do you have a warrant?

STILSTKIN: As a matter of fact, we do.

LYNNE: Uh... come in? |Even though it's not my house...|

ERIK: Sam... did you hear that!

SAM: ... Yeah...

ERIK: What are you going to do?

SAM: ... I'll be right back. *goes into kitchen*

ERIK: Samantha!

LYNNE: *enters living room*

ERIK: ...

LYNNE: Sorry, we have to go out for a bit.

ERIK: ...

LYNNE: We better go.

ERIK: ... O- ok...

*Both exit*

[Scene Change to Kitchen]

STILTSKIN: Hello. Is this Samantha Morrison?

SAM: Yes.

LAYTON: Hello. I hope you don't mind this intrusion.

SAM: Uh, I want to know, what are you here for? Am I in trouble?

LAYTON: ... Blake, mind giving us a minute?

BLAKE: Uh... yessir! *exits*

LAYTON: No, you aren't in any trouble.

STILSTKIN: But you ARE involved in a murder.

SAM: ... How can you not be in trouble if you're involved in a murder?

STILSTKIN: If you were being manipulated.

SAM: !

How- how do you know about that?!

LAYTON: We've been investigating an individual named Jean Descole for a while now.

SAM: !

LAYTON: We saw a record he had died recently, but had been seen around several areas. That's when a particular

fellow with... a bird on his head approached us about a meteorite.

STILTSKIN: He told us all about the powers of the dead once we told him we were investigating Jean Descole.

SAM: What?!

STILTSKIN: Yes. You see, we've been researching on Jean Descole because we believe he is the one who sent us

all here. Into your world.

SAM: H- How?!

STILSTKIN: Well, we believe that by using Temsik fragments, which we recently learned have the power to control

time and space, he has created a machine to send us all here.

SAM: But... but why?

LAYTON: That's what we're trying to find out.

SAM: Oh man... this is a LOT to take in...

LAYTON: But, we need you to cooperate so we can catch him.

SAM: Uhh... I don't think I can..

LAYTON: But, why?

SAM: I mean, if a video game character or a fairy tale character showed up, and especially my favorite ones, then I would trust them. But many people here end up different. I mean, Luke Skywalker had ADHD. Like, what the heck? I don't know who to trust anymore.

LAYTON: ...

SAM: I know that sounds really selfish, given the circumstances you're only trying to help, but I can't trust you.

STILTSKIN: That's okay, too.

SAM: Huh?

STILTSKIN: If it means enough to you that you can't trust anyone, then we know you can take care of matters on your

own.

SAM: ...

STILTSKIN: We can tell you everything we know. Even if some wish to stay, it's unfair for those who want to leave. If

we can team up and help catch Descole, we would be sure to get him faster.

SAM: I'm sorry. I can't cooperate with you.

I just can't trust you.

STILTSKIN: That's okay, too. But I'm still going to tell you what I know. So listen carefully.

SAM: ...

LAYTON: Jean Descole is a highly intelligent scientist. I'm not surprised he had the wit to create a machine to send

us through the different dimensions. But we think we know how he did this.

STILTSKIN: Upon conducting research, we found out that that day in Temsik Park... when the meteorite fell... 6

fragments fell from the sky. These 6 fragments combined could give enough power to travel through space and time.

SAM: !

STILTSKIN: The machine has only been seen by a few individuals.

LAYTON: Including you, Samantha Morrison.

SAM: What?! But, but I-

[Sam: Huh? Did you say something, Michelle?

Michelle: That doesn't look like a clock...

Sam: Yeah. Hey, it's counting down...

All: ...

Violet: Ummmm...

Michelle: Ummmmmm...

Sam: Ummmmmm...

Erik: ...

Sara: Yum...

All: IT'S A BOMB!]

(NARRATOR DESCOLE: Pause!

...

I think you used the wrong flashback, Mrs. Authoress.

NARRATOR SAM: Oh... whoops! Play!)

[Sam: Huh. That's odd. What does this button do? (Presses button and machine vanishes)

Sam: Eek!

Sam: Whoa! Did you see that, Vi?

Violet: See what?

Sam: The machine... it disappeared!

Violet: C'mon, Sam. Machines don't disappear!]

SAM: THAT machine! B- but how did you find out about that?

LAYTON: I think you owe that to your time-traveling friend, Missile.

SAM: Huh?! WHAT?!

LAYTON: See... Missile found out we could send people back. He was most concerned about getting Lynne home.

She really didn't want to stay here.

SAM: !

LAYTON: So, we devised a plan, to go back in time before someone's death, so many years ago.

SAM: Whose death?

STILTSTKIN: To be more specific...

LAYTON: Galinda's.

SAM: How did Galinda die?!

LAYTON: ... You hit her with your car.

SAM: Wh- WHAT?!

STILTSKIN: Remember that first day around?

LAYTON: When you first saw Galinda, and she disappeared?

SAM: Ah... yeah...

LAYTON: The first time around, you had been fired from work.

[Sam: But I would never steal from the company!

Boss: I'm sorry, Sam. You're lucky I'm not reporting this to the police.

Sam: But... I...

Boss: Sam, you have to leave.

Sam: ... I... I...]

SAM: That... what?! I had a dream... I... I remember!

[Sam: Why! I never stole from the company! I... *sniff* Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

THUD.

Sam: *gasp* What was that?! *gets out of car*

Sam: Ahhhhh! What- what did I DO?!]

LAYTON: You dreamed about that?

STILTSKIN: Not surprising, it tends to happen.

LAYTON: Well, thanks to "Ray" and Missile working together, they were able to come up with a solution. They

distracted the boss so he saw who really was stealing from the company.

SAM: And I never got fired...

LAYTON: Galinda's fate that day was changed. And so was yours.

SAM: ... I- I never knew...

LAYTON: Then you and Yomiel ran into a bit of trouble with Tengo.

STILTSKIN: Missile decided to come along for the ride, and help you out.

LAYTON: Did he happen to reveal why he did that?

SAM: He said he wanted to protect Lynne.

LAYTON: ...

STILTSKIN: That's not why.

SAM: Huh?

STILTSKIN: He wanted to save you. See, Ray is knowledgable about many things. But his powers were weak. He

told Missile to protect you.

SAM: Me? Why?

STILTSKIN: To be honest... I don't know why.

SAM: But you have to know! You're supposed to know EVERYTHING!

LAYTON: I am sorry... but that is just not true.

SAM: ...

STILTSKIN: We've done all we can to help you. There isn't much left.

LAYTON: We'd best be on our way.

SAM: ...

*Both exit*

SAM: Hey... Shiseru... are you there?

SHISERU: Yeah.

SAM: How long were you there?

SHISERU: The whole...

SAM: Time. Mind helping fill in Erik on the details?

SHISERU: Yeah...

(Little While Later)

ERIK: What!? Are you kidding me?!

SAM: ... Well, what do you expect?!

ERIK: This is a lot to take in all at once...

SAM: ...

SHISERU: ...

ERIK: ...

SAM: So... now what?

ERIK: We go find all the fragments to send us back.

SAM: Send... us back?

Are... you intending on leaving?

ERIK: Of course not. I meant others like me who actually have a life in their own world.

SAM: What do you mean?

ERIK: If I go back now...Christine will be gone...

SAM: That's right...

ERIK: Here, I'm accepted.

SAM: Yeah! People just think you're an over obsessed POTO fan, that's why you wear the half mask.

ERIK: ...

SAM: Anyway, what are we waiting for?

ERIK: Huh?

SAM: There's bound to be some fragments around. Let's start looking!

ERIK: What... Sam, there's... and you're... what?

SAM: Let's look for fragments!

ERIK: ...

Sam, we don't know where to look.

SAM: But that's WHY we should look. We might get a lead.

ERIK: ...

Sometimes, I worry about you...

SAM: Me too!

ERIK: ... Never mind.

SAM: Huh?

ERIK: ...

SAM: Anyway, let's get going!

ERIK: You're not serious, are you?

SAM: Me? I'm always serious!

ERIK: Are you sure we're not talking about someone else?

SAM: ...

ERIK: What?

SAM: *sniffle* That was mean...

ERIK: ...Sorry.

SAM: You've got to be gentle with a girl's feelings, you know.

ERIK: ...

SAM: But really, we better start looking.

ERIK: We don't even know WHERE to look!

SAM: Well, how about we start with Descole's hideout?

ERIK: Oh no...

SAM: Yep. It's the place where Raoul "died".

ERIK: ...

*Scene change to Descole's Hideout*

SAM: Don't you think it was dumb for Raoul to make a hideout, well, when he was in Galaxaria?

ERIK: Well, he probably assumed that he'd be the last one suspected to be hiding out there.

SAM: Good point.

So, how many guards are there again?

ERIK: Huh?

SAM: You know, last time you came here you had a clear analysis and a plan.

ERIK: That's because FLASH was the one who organized the attack, NOT ME! Plus YOU dragged me over here, not

her!

SAM: ... Good point. So how about we just storm the castle randomly?

ERIK: You know... it might be smart to come back after we've made a plan.

SAM: Aww! Is this going to be like those games that say "You must have completed at least 50 puzzles to cross?"

ERIK: I don't know what you're talking about.

SAM: ... Me neither.

*Scene change to Galaxaria*

ANGEL: Man, guys... it's hard work making wings for TWO people.

SAM: ...

ERIK: ...

ANGEL: What?

FLASH: Huh? Oh, hey guys. Angel said you needed some help.

ERIK: Yeah. Badly.

SAM: Uh-huh.

FLASH: ... Well...

Luckily for you, I have a plan...

[GLINDA: Pause!

ELPHABA: What now?

GLINDA: I paused you!

ELPHABA: Yeah, you did. But I used magic because I wanted to talk to the audience too.

GLINDA: That... doesn't make sense. Anywho, I'm Glinda Upland from the upper upland!

...And the "Ga" is silent!

ELPHABA: You're useless. *takes remote* Pause!

GLINDA: *pauses*

ELPHABA: That's better. Now, I just have to convey a little message.

...

What was the message again?

Oh yeah, I remember. The message was that it's almost the-]

*BOOOM*

SAM: Woa!

ERIK: ... That was a big explosion.

SAM: Wow! That bomb that Flash gave us was TOTALLY AWESOME!

ERIK: ...

ANGEL: It sure was big. I'd like to throw one of those things in Dylan's face.

ERIK: Who's Dylan?

ANGEL: Uhh, nobody.

ELPHABA: Can we stop talking and get busy fighting? Glinda's already fallen asleep.

GLINDA: Zzz

ELPHABA: See?

ANGEL: ...

AMY: Why did you bring me?

ERIK: So you can kill people.

AMY: Yeah!

YOMIEL: ...

SHISERU: Hey... what are YOU doing here?

YOMIEL: Huh? I dunno.

ELPHABA: Did that cat just talk?

YOMIEL: .. No!

GLINDA: TALKING CAAAAT!

SAM: ...

Is there anyone else who came?

ERIK: Naw, Flash stayed at base and everyone else wet their pants when I mentioned a heist.

GLINDA: Wait... this is a heist?

ERIK: Well, we ARE stealing a Temsik fragment from Descole...

And possibly killing him...

Or severely hurting him...

GLINDA: A... heist? Dead?

...

CONFUSION!

ERIK: ...

YOMIEL: ...

ELPHABA: ...

SHISERU: ...

SAM: ... Uhh, guys? I think they know we're here...

ERIK: Why do you think that?

SAM: Well, there IS a army of angry guards charging straight at us...

ERIK: Oh no! How did they find out?!

SAM: Well, it might be that GIANT EXPLOSION we set off...

ERIK: ... Oh... I knew that. I was just testing you.

SAM: ...

ERIK: Let's get going!

ALL: Yeah!

Sam gulped. It could probably be considered a small reaction to the giant wave of creepy guards charging at her, but, you know... She mostly just watched people fight. Magic vs. Strength, she supposed. She really didn't even know how to fight. She winced as somebody's sword sliced straight through a guard's head. Kind of creepy, if you asked her. Glinda and Elphaba had come because they could use magic. Erik had come, well, because he was a ventriloquist, magician, etc. Surely they could find some use for him. Yomiel could help by hacking into the security system, and Shiseru was here for obvious reasons. Angel could be used to get more information and Sam didn't really know why she was here. It was probably for her knowledge on Temsik, though she didn't even know that much. Trying to focus, she scanned the area. Nothing much, expect for the occasional rolling decapitated head here, or an angry guard there. Luckily, Shiseru didn't seem to have that much work, in fact, none at all. The guards were badly trained, and though their numbers were far greater, they lacked wit and strength in battle. It wasn't long before all of them had been wiped out. There were a few moments of silence before Sam decided to say something. "So... now what?"

ERIK: Wait... we just killed over 50 guards and you say "So... now what?"

ANGEL: Dude... seriously?

SAM: ... Well... I dunno.

ERIK: Well, silly, we break in, steal the fragment, and be DONE with it.

SAM: Oh.

ERIK: Besides, what's the worst that can happen? We have everything planned out. If one of us dies, Shiseru can

bring us back to life. We're good.

YOMIEL: Yeah, Shiseru can take care of it.

SHISERU: Wow. Thanks for piling all the work on me.

SAM: Hopefully there WON'T be any work for you...

SHISERU: I really hope there won't be.

ERIK: ...

SAM: Anyway, shouldn't we be focused on getting in? I mean, there HAS to be more security. We just took out 50

guards.

YOMIEL: Huh, smart analysis.

ELPHABA: You'd think that there'd be something else to it...

SAM: ...

ERIK: ...

GLINDA: Toss, toss.

YOMIEL: Uhh, why'd she come?

SAM: Because silly, she's a witch.

YOMIEL: Really? That green chick looks like one, but not THAT blonde cutie.

GLINDA: Why, thank you! Toss, toss.

ELPHABA: Hey!

SHISERU: Can we focus on more important matters, please?

ALL: ... Ok.

YOMIEL: But the blonde chick is still cute.

SHISERU: Y'know, I have a feeling Sissel would not be happy is she were here.

ELPHABA: ...

ANGEL: I still can't believe we're talking to a cat.

ELPHABA: I'm not. I mean, Animals are still hard to come across.

GLINDA: Wait... do you mean the animal animal or the Animal Animal?

ELPHABA: The Animal Animal.

YOMIEL: Huh? I don't get it.

ELPHABA: Well, the Animals who can talk have a capital A. The lowercase animals can't talk.

YOMIEL: What capital A?

GLINDA: Can't you see the letters?

YOMIEL: Uh, no.

ELPHABA: What an idiot.

YOMIEL: ...

ELPHABA: What?

SAM: I think he's offended because he came here BECAUSE of his intel.

ELPHABA: ... Oh.

SAM: Anyways, let's get going!

Chills ran up my spine, well, er, wings as we entered. I mean, 6 year olds don't usually come on many

heists, right? Then again, not many 6 year olds have wings, can teleport, can talk to fish and animals, breathe underwater... oops, getting off task. I wearily watched everyone walk steadily down the hall. Glancing at the decor, a long-forgotten memory surfaced.

*ZIP*

Violet: Waa! I want to tell my story!

Sam: Too bad!

Erik: Can you stop arguing for ONE second?

Sam: Erik's right. Besides, how do we know there aren't other fairytale characters around?

Violet: Well, we should get searching.

Sam: Okay. *picks up jacket*

Well? Are you coming?

Violet: ... No.

Sam: What?!

Violet: I'm not going to get myself pulled into something I shouldn't.

Sam: B-but-

Michelle: Violet...

Sara: You gotta come with us!

Violet: Michelle, let's go.

Michelle: but-

Violet: No buts. Let's go.

(both exit)

Sara: ...

Sam: ...

Erik: ...

Sam: Well... on that happy note... let's start the scavenger hunt...

Sara: (sniff)

Scene 12

Setting: Road

Sara: So what are we looking for?

Sam: Anybody that seems out of place.

Sara: And WHY did we bring Erik?

Sam: So we don't get killed or something.

Sara: Are you sure we can trust him? He might stab us in the back... literally. And he'd scare anyone we found away.

Erik: Hey!

Sam: Well, Erik doesn't really stab people... *much...* He just strangles them to death.

Erik: Yup.

Sara: Even better.

Sam: Besides, he won't scare anyone away... right?

Sara: I dunno...

Erik: ...

Sam: (spots something pink by road) What's that?

Sara: It.. looks like...

Sam: Galinda!

(All run towards pink object)

Sara: Sam... what's that by the dress?

Sam: I have a bad feeling about this...

Erik: ... That's... blood...

Galinda: Urgh...

(blackout)

Sam: What happened?!

Galinda: I cut my thumb when I fell over here.

Sam: And it bled THAT MUCH? The whole sidewalk is, like... eww...

Erik: What's that? (points at black bundle)

Sara: Mind standing up, Mrs. Princess, so we can see? Your ballgown is blocking it.

Galinda: (Stands up)

Sam: (screams)

Sara: AAAAH!

Erik: That's...

Galinda: That poor little dog... Dodo!

Sam: That's Toto!

Sara: He's dead!

Erik: Fascinating that that little creature bled so much.

Sam: His fur on his head has been skinned off!

Sara: Eww...

Sam: What?

Sara: It just sounds really gross to hear it... It's horrifying to see, but... eww...

Sam: Who did this?!

Galinda: It wasn't me, I swear!

Erik: You're the only one here, so...

Sam: It couldn't be her!

Sara: Her hands are clean!

Erik: Well, if you're a talented murderer, you learn how to discard of-

Galinda: It wasn't me, I swear!

Elphaba: Leave her be!

Galinda: Elphie!

Elphaba: Move!

Sara: Well, you heard her, let's move!

Sam: Okay...

Erik: Why should I move?

Sam: EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!

All: ...

Sam: Thank you. Now, Galinda and Elphaba, do you know where you are?

Both: ...

Sam: You don't. Well, I think that, similar to our masked friend here... (gestures toward Erik) that you were somehow

transported from your land of Oz into ours.

Galinda: ...Can we go back to the Dodo thing now?

Sam: I'm serious! I know it's a lot to take in, believe me, but you just have to trust me! I'm sure you can sort out that

you're in a different world by now.

Elphaba: ...

Sam: Besides, look at this place! We have cars! That move by theirselves!

Elphaba: Ok...

Galinda: You- you're trusting them?!

Elphaba: We don't have much of a choice, here.

Galinda: I- I guess... but...

Sam: Where should we start?

Sara: Well, we have a few questions of our own.

Erik: What's that?

Sam: Well, first of all, what is the last thing you remember of your home?

Elphaba: Nessa, getting crushed by a house... then I think I had a heart attack or something...

Galinda: Nessa got crushed?! The last thing I remember is teaching you how to be popular...

Sam: Wait... you're from different times?!

Elphaba: I thought...

Galinda: Isn't...

Sam: We need time to think this through... for the meantime, do you mind staying at my house?

Elphaba: You mean like a safe house?

Sam: Uhh, I guess... It's the house with the green and blue tile roof. You can't miss it.

Elphaba: How do we know we can trust you?

Sam: Because we're your only option.

Erik: That's right.

Elphaba: ... C'mon, Galinda, let's go. (Picks up Toto and exits with Galinda)

Sam: Great... now what?!

Sara: How could they be from different times?!

Erik: What is going on here? Have you met before? How do you know their names?

Sam: It's a long, long, long, story, and we'll tell you later.

Sara: What do we do-

Fiyero: (tackles Erik to ground)

Sam: Erik!

Sara: What the-

Fiyero: Silence you foul-

Erik: (Punjabs Fiyero)

Sam: Erik!

Fiyero: (chokes)

Sam: No! Don't kill him!

Erik: Why not?! He attacked me!

Sam: He's confused! Let him go! He doesn't understand what's going on!

Erik: That's none of my responsibility!

Sam: I-

Sara: (Tackles Erik off of Fiyero)

Sam!

Sam: Ah! (Pulls lasso off of Fiyero's neck)

Fiyero: (Pant pant)

Sam: Are you okay?

Fiyero: What's going on?! That foul monster... he sent Galinda and Elphaba away!

Sam: Okay... let's not call anyone a "foul monster"...

Fiyero: And then he attacked me!

Sam: Uhh... I think you started it, but...

Erik: You!

Sara: Stay, bad Erik!

Sam: Let's all calm down.

Erik: Calm down? CALM DOWN!? YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM?! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I

AM OR WHY I AM HERE, BUT I SWEAR-

Sam: Shh, you'll scare Fiyero away.

Fiyero: ...

Sam: Listen, you better get out of here. There's a house with blue and green tile roof, I want you to go there, you'll be

safe. Galinda and Elphaba are there.

Fiyero: How-

Sam: Shh, just go!

Fiyero: Uhh... (Exits)

Sam: You almost scared him away!

Erik: I'm SO SORRY I GOT STUCK HERE!

Sara: This is not the right place to have this discussion!

Sam: Erik, you need to cool down! I'm sure that-

(Boom in distance)

Sam: What was that?!

Erik: Hey. Is that...

(Tree rustles overhead)

Sam: A bomb?

Sara: Sure sounded like one...

?: (Falls out of tree onto Erik's head)

Erik: What the-

?: What... where...

Erik: Chr- Christine!

Sam: Good job!

Sara: Yeah!

Erik: Christine!

Christine: Erik!

...

Where are we?

Who are they?

Sam: I'm Sam!

Sara: I'm Sara!

Both: Together we are...

Sam and Sara!

Christine: Uh... ok... Sara... Sam...

Both: Don't forget the AND!

Christine: ...

Sam: Sorry, had a weird moment.

Sara: Well, it was normal for me!

Sam: You got that right.

Erik: I'm so glad you're here!

Christine: Yeah... but where is "here?"

Erik: ... I suppose we're in a different world.

Christine: What?

Erik: I know this is a lot to take in, but trust me, we'll get through this, okay?

Christine: Wait... where's Gustave?!

Erik: !

Sam: Calm down, I'm sure he thinks this place is BEAUTIFUL!

Sara: The beauty of the rail...

Sam: Anyway...

RANDOM TIME!

Erik: Let's do that somewhere else, please.

Sara: Yay!

RANDOM TIME!

Christine: My, they're so uniform with their three ! points.

Erik: What points?

Christine: You know, the dialogue.

Erik: Huh?

Christine: Never mind...

Erik: ...

Sam: Shouldn't we get searching?

Sara: Naw.

Sam: Why?

Sara: 'Cause, we already found three people right here, in this area. If we stand around doing nothing, we're bound to find more people.

Sam: That... doesn't make sense.

Sara: Honey, I never make sense.

Sam: I can tell...

Sara: Anyway...

Sam: ...

Sara: ...

Erik: ...

Christine: ...

Erik: ...

Christine: ...

Sara: ...

Sam: ...

Christine: ...

Erik: ...

Sara: ...

Christine: ...

Sara: Nothing's happening. I think the authoress is tired of typing dots too.

Sam: Well, we should walk around.

Erik and Christine: ...

(Two hours later)

Sam: This is awful! We couldn't find ANYONE!

Erik: Let's call it a day.

Christine: What now?

Sam: I guess... we go home.

Sara: Yeah.

Scene 13

Setting: Sam's house's driveway

Sam: Did you hear something?

Erik: No.

Sara: Sounded like a crash.

Christine: It came from that house.

Sam: That's MY house, where we're headed.

Christine: Oh.

Sam: Anyway, we should go inside.

Christine: OK...

Setting: Sam's Living Room

Sam: What the bleep?!

Galinda: Sorry...

Erik: What happened?!

Elphaba: Well, we heard a noise, and we went outside, and there was another person there!

Galinda: And they didn't know where they were!

Elphaba: So we explained stuff to them, and figured they'd be fine here. But as we were leading them back, someone

else appeared!

Sam: I am NOT thrilled with the idea of over 15 characters being in MY house!

Sara: Well, it could be worse.

(pot goes flying across the room and shatters)

Sam: How?!

(Luke runs past yelling "I WANT CANDY!")

Christine: What is going on here?!

Erik: They're all running wild!

Leia: Luuuuuke! Slow down! (Bumps into Erik)

...

Excuse me.

Erik: Yes?

Leia: Got anything to eat here?

Erik: What do you mean?

Leia: I'm hungry. That mutt wasn't enough to eat.

Dorothy: You killed Toto?! (hugs Toto's bloody mutilated corpse)

Leia: I was hungry!

Sam: Eww...

Luke: I am HYPER!

Sara: Me too! But you passed my range, I think.

Erik: Eww... if you wanted something to eat why didn't you ask?

Sam: Let's just feed her and her brother before things get out of hand. Or before they eat someone else.

Elphaba: Everyone's in a frenzy, they want to go back!

Sam: Crap.

Sara: Things are getting out of hand...

Christine: I noticed.

5 minutes later

Sam: ...

Elphaba: ...

Galinda: ...

Erik: ...

Christine: ...

Sara: ...

Sam: Well, I wasn't expecting her to tie us up.

Erik: Oh really?

Sara: Whew. I didn't know Leia was evil!

Sam: Maybe they just ended up differently than their original stories.

Galinda: What stories?

Erik: I think we're like, part of a musical or something.

Sam: Yeah. You guys are all story characters. There's a musical about you two (gestures towards Galinda and

Elphaba) called Wicked. Erik here is from a musical called Phantom of the Opera.

Galinda: Prove it.

Sam: How?

Elphaba: Tell us about the musical.

Sam: And if I do?

Elphaba: Then we'll help you guys.

Sam: ... Deal.

Well, basically Wicked is about 2 girls; Elphaba and Galinda. Elphaba is no ordinary girl, for she has extraordinary

powers. She becomes good friends with Galinda thanks to a certain pointy hat, and a date named Boq for her sister,

Nessa. They both practice magic and fall in love with the same person, Fiyero.

Galinda: What?!

Sam: Then, they end up in the Emerald City, where they meet the Wizard and find out he isn't so wonderful, that he's harming the Animals. Galinda and Elphaba get in a-

Galinda: Wait! I remember!

Sam: Huh?

Elphaba: Yeah... me too!

Sam: Pardon?

Erik: (snores)

Sara: He fell asleep...

Galinda: I remember it all! But you died!

Elphaba: No... Glinda, it was a trick!

Glinda: You were alive?!

Elphaba: Yeah... I really wanted to tell you, but it wasn't safe...

Glinda: I completely understand.

Sam: Wait... you weren't from different times!

Both: Huh?

Sam: I think when you were transported here, you lost chunks of your memory.

That's why you both said you were from a different time!

Glinda: Oh.. that means...

Elphaba: Are we stuck here?

Glinda: I think we are.

Sam: Huh?

Glinda: When I got here, I tried to teleport away because I didn't like it there. I tried to use magic, to send me out, but I

still ended up in this place, just a different area, I guess.

Sam: Well, you dropped a crown.

Glinda: Oh! That old thing. I really didn't like it, it was badly cut. It made my finger bleed!

Elphaba: Wait... it was sharp?

Glinda: Yeah... I just said that!

Elphaba: Sam... that's your name, right?

Sam: Yeah.

Elphaba: Do you have the crown with you?

Sam: Yeah... it's pretty small. I shoved it in my purse.

Elphaba: I think we can cut ourselves loose using it!

Sam: Really?

Elphaba: Yeah. Scooch back here so I can reach your purse.

Sam: Okay.

Elphaba:

...

...

...

...I got it!

Sam: Yes!

Elphaba: (cuts Sam loose)

Glinda: Cut me loose next!

Sam: Hang on. (Cuts Elphaba loose)

Sara: No fair, I wanted to be first!

Glinda: I should be first!

Erik: (wakes up)

What the-

Sam: Oh! (cuts Erik loose)

Erik: What... did you just cut the rope with a pink crown?

Sam: Yeah... why?

Erik: ...

Sam: (cuts Sara and Glinda loose)

There you all go!

Sara: ...

Sam: What?

Glinda: ...

Erik: ...

Sam: Not you too!

Sam: Let's just get out of here.

Erik: Yeah. This place... where are we?

Glinda: ... I have no idea. Then again, I don't really know where we are in the first place.

Elphaba: Yeah. We kind of DID get transported out of our world.

Sam: I think we're in my closet. But I wasn't really paying attention, I was trying to break free.

Erik: What?!

Sam: Well, YOU weren't paying attention either!

Erik: I was detained! And by a psychotic maniac, nonetheless?

Sam: Birds of a feather flock together...

Erik: Pardon?

Glinda: Will you shut up? I'm trying to find the door.

Sara: Hurry! I want to eat cupcakes! And soon!

Elphaba: ...

Elphaba: Found it!

Glinda: Found what?

Elphaba: The door!

Glinda: Perfect!

Erik: Let's get out of here.

Sara: Yaaay! Now I can eat my cupcake!

Sam: ...

Erik: What is it, Sam?

Sam: Well...

I just realized something.

Erik: What?

Sam: What if.. we can't get you all back?

Erik: We'll find a way.

Sam: Yeah...

*ZIP*

We had finally reached an office. Massive in size, it reminded me a bit of Leia.'s office. Only this time there wasn't Leia. It was just us. Or so we thought. For standing right up by the desk, was Regina. Against the ivy wallpaper, a small snake-like vine was constricting around a guard.

SAM: Ahh!

ERIK: Is that...

ANGEL: Regina!

REGINA: *Turns around*

Oh great, just who I wanted to see.

*Door slams shut*

YOMIEL: Wha-

SAM: CRAP!

ELPHABA: Hey!

*Throws ball of fire at Regina*

REGINA: *Catches it*

Whoa, hold your horses. I'm only here to get what's mine.

SAM: |Shiseru! There's the fragment! Do you see it? It's right on the desk!|

SHISERU: ~Yeah. I'm going to sneak it over here.~

ERIK: What's yours? What are you doing in Descole's hideout!

REGINA: This. *Steps aside, revealing machine*

SAM: ! |Shiseru, hurry!|

SHISERU: ~Got it!~ *clenches fragment in teeth*

SAM: |Toss it over here!|

*catches fragment*

ERIK: That's...

GLINDA: The machine!

ELPHABA: What are you going to do with that?!

REGINA: Hang on.

ERIK: Huh?

REGINA: I know how to use this.

ELPHABA: You're on our side?! But I thought-

SAM: No way! Regina is the evil queen!

REGINA: I'm trying to redeem myself!

SAM: ...Where have I heard that before!

REGINA: Just-

DESCOLE: Hmm. What a nice little play going on here.

SAM: !

ELPHABA: Crap.

GLINDA: Eeeek!

DESCOLE: Well, I'm afraid... *Notices fragment in Sam's hand*

What!?

GIVE THAT BACK!

SAM: Never!

REGINA: ...

Someone help!

RUMPLESTILTSKIN: *appears* All you needed to do was ask, dearie.

YOMIEL: What is going on here?!

REGINA: You!

RUMPLESTILTSKIN: How would you all like to go back home!

REGINA: No! Then Daniel-

SAM: Daniel is alive?!

REGINA: ... Yes.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN: My, what a happy reunion!

DESCOLE: Too bad it won't last!

ALL: !

SAM: Wait-

BOOOOM.

SAM: Wha- where?!

*Sam looks around and everyone is gone, including the machine*

Where... guys! Where did you go?!

END

* * *

_**A/N: Scarlet is so going to kill me for posting this. All os us wrote this about 2-3 years ago jus for fun, I don't think anyone expected I would save the files for this long. XD**_

_**R&R, please! Part Two will be up soon!**_


End file.
